mon premier amour
by vanouille
Summary: A ses dix ans Bella Swan voit sa vie changer quand ses parents décident de divorcer elle part dans une autre ville avec sa mère en laissant derrière elle sa meilleure amie Alice mais surtout le frère de cette dernière. Dix ans après elle revient
1. prologue

**Voilà je me lance après avoir lu toutes ces fictions j'ai décidé d'écrire la mienne j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire soyez indulgents c'est ma toute première fiction.**

**Mon premier amour**

**Prologue**

**PovBella**

Je me présente Isabella Swan mais appelez-moi Bella j'ai vingt ans. Mes parents Charlie et René ont décidés de se séparés quand javais 10ans un moment douloureux. Ma mère René ma emmené avec elle. J'ai laissé derrière moi ma meilleure amie Alice et son frère Edward.

Alice et moi avons le même âge, on était comme des soeurs toujours ensemble mais tellement différentes. Elle est toujours de bonne humeur a sauté dans tous les sens tandis que moi je suis timide et j'aime le calme. Partir loin d'elle a été énormément difficile mais on ne passe pas un jour sans se parlé sois par téléphone ou par e-mail.

Edward lui a deux ans de plus que nous, lui et moi on tait pareil calme et timide souvent quand Alice dépassé les limites ont partait dans notre clairière pour retrouver le calme c'était notre paradis. Déjà a douze ans il était adulé de toutes les filles en particulier deux peste Lauren et Tanya qui ne se pouvaient pas s'empêché de me faire les pires crasses et de se moqué de ma maladresse, mais Alice et Edward mont toujours défendu. Mais il n'a jamais montré de préférence pour l'une de ces filles.

Je n'ai jamais osé avouer à Alice que j'ai toujours eue le béguin pour son frère et que toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour me rendaient folle de jalousie.

Aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard je retourne dans la ville de mon enfance retrouvé mes deux meilleurs amis. Alice, Edward et Emmett le meilleur ami de ce dernier vivent dans un appartement ils m'ont proposés de m'hébergé le temps que je me trouve un endroit a moi.

**Voilà j'espère que le prologue vous donne envie de lire la suite dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en attendant je vous embrasse.**

**Vanouille**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Un grand merci à vous pour votre encouragement j'espère que la suite va vous plaire.**

**Chapitre 1**

**-Tu es sûre de toi ma chérie ?**

**-Maman, on en a déjà parlé, je veux retourner à Forks. **Dis-je en soupirant

**-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ton père n'y ai même plus.**

Trois ans après leur divorce mon père a décidé de quitté Forks qui lui rappelé trop de mauvais souvenirs pour aller vivre à New York où il a rencontré sa nouvelle compagne Carmen. Je le vois que très rarement.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi j'ai vingt ans je ne suis plus une petite fille. Et je ne vais pas me retrouvé seule Alice et Edward seront là. **

**-Mais pour moi tu resteras toujours ma petite fille. Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi.**

**-Je suis sûre que Phil sera ravi de te tenir compagnie.**

**-Ne dis pas de sottises Bella. Phil et moi sommes amis combien de fois je vais devoir te le répété.**

**-Oh mais je n'en doute pas maman, mais il est fou de toi, il n'y a que toi qui ne voit rien. Bon il faut que j'y aille ou sinon mon avion partira sans moi.**

**-Appelle-moi dès que tu es arrivé. Sois prudente. Oh mon dieu tu me manque déjà. **Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

**-Tu vas me manquer aussi maman.**

Après l'avoir embrassé me voilà dans l'avion en me posant tout un tas de questions. Dix ans que je ne les ai plus vu et dans quelques heures on sera enfin réuni. Je n'avais pas passé un jour sans avoir des nouvelles d'Alice, elle était en couple avec Jasper depuis un an elle l'a rencontré grâce à Emmett qui sortait avec Rosalie la sœur jumelle de ce dernier. Emmett je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais avec tout ce qu'elle m'a raconté sur lui j'ai vraiment hâte de le connaître juste pour qu'il me dise comment il arrive à rendre folle de rage mon lutin de meilleure amie. Aujourd'hui elle travaille dans une boutique comme vendeuse mais elle rêve d'avoir sa propre collection et en connaissant Alice je sais qu'elle fera tout pour y arrivé.

Avec Edward on s'écrivait beaucoup les quatre premières années et doucement il a commencé à répondre de moins en moins à mes e-mails et avec le temps j'ai fini par ne lui envoyé que des e-mails pour noël ou son anniversaire. Alice m'a dit qu'il n'est plus le petit garçon timide que j'ai connu, au contraire il est devenu un vrai coureur de jupon mais depuis trois mois il sort avec une fille. Il enseigne le piano sa passion depuis son plus jeune âge, je pouvais l'écouté jouer de son instrument pendant des heures.

Me voilà dans un aéroport bondé a essayé d'apercevoir Edward qui doit venir me récupéré, Alice ne pouvait pas venir elle devait travailler. Elle avait d'ailleurs été folle de rage quand sa patronne ne lui a pas autorisé de prendre congé, j'étais d'ailleurs moi aussi déçue qu'elle ne puisse pas venir mais j'avoue que le fait que ce soit Edward m'avais rendue euphorique. Enfin j'allais revoir le premier garçon pour qui j'ai eu le béguin. Alice m'avait envoyé quelques photos d'eux et j'ai cru que j'allais tomber de ma chaise quand j'ai vu la photo d'Edward, il était tellement beau avec ces cheveux couleur bronze ébouriffé ses yeux d'un vert intance et ce petit sourire en coin.

A force de rêvassé je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourné voilà déjà une heure de passé et toujours pas d'Edward en vue. Je décide de l'appelé. Une sonnerie… deux sonneries… trois sonneries…

**-Salut t'es bien sur le portable d'Edward Cullen, je suis occupé pour le moment mais je te rappel si tu me laisse un message…**

Je ne laisse pas de message je déteste parler dans ce genre d'engin. Je vais m'asseoir à une table d'un café en espérant que s'il n'a pas répondu c'est parce qu'il est sur la route. Mais au bout de quarante-cinq minutes et deux cafés plus tard je me doute qu'il a surement dû m'oublié et décide de prendre un taxi et de rejoindre Alice à la boutique.

**-Bella ! Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir.** Elle me sert tellement fort dans ses bras que j'ai l'impression d'étouffé. **Tu m'as tellement manqué !**

**-Tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué Alice mais s'il te plait tu m'étouffes.**

**-Oh pardon. Laisse-moi te regarder. Mon Dieu il était tant que tu viennes me voir. Bella c'est quoi ces fringues ? Demain toi et moi on va faire un peu de shopping. Mais où est mon frère ?**

**-Ben justement si je suis venue ici c'est que ton frère m'a oublié et j'aurais aimé que tu me donnes la clef de l'appartement.**

**-Quoi ? Comment ça il t'a oublié ? Mais c'est pas vrai on lui demande qu'une seule chose et il oublie mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu un frère pareil ! Je te jure qu'il va m'entendre ! Ce matin encore je lui ai dit que ton avion devait atterrir à dix-sept heures il m'a promis d'être à l'heure ! **

**-Calme toi Alice ce n'est pas si grave.**

**-Pas si grave ! Ça fait dix ans Bella dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu il devait te récupéré il aurait dû être là il me l'avait promis !**

**-Il a surement eu un empêchement et puis je suis là c'est l'essentiel non ?**

**-Oui tu as raison mais je vais quand même lui botté les fesses !**

**-Tu peux me donner tes clefs s'il te plait, le taxi attend dehors.**

**-Prends tes bagages et dis au taxi qu'il peut partir je fini dans trente minutes on rentrera ensemble.**

Une heure plus tard nous voilà devant leur appartement. Nous nous sommes arrêté au supermarché du coin pour acheter tout le nécessaire pour le repas de ce soir, Alice a prévu de faire un petit diner en mon honneur et par la même occasion me présenter à son Jasper , Rosalie et Emmett. En entrant dans l'appartement on s'est arrêté net choqué par le spectacle qui ce déroulé sous nos yeux.

**-C'est parce que tu l'as sauté que t'as oublié de cherché ma meilleure amie à l'aéroport !**

Edward avait sa tête entre les cuisses d'une fille qui été couché sur la table de la salle à manger, mais a l'entente de la voix d'Alice il s'est tourné vers nous tandis que la fille rabaissé sa jupe. Je n'arrivais pas à voir de quoi elle avait l'air avec Edward qui se tenait devant elle.

**-Bella ? Mais tu ne devais pas arrivé à dix-sept heures ?**

**-Si ! Elle est arrivé à dix-sept heures mais tu es en retard il est vingt heures trente ! Bon sang Edward tu aurais pu garder ta queue dans ton pantalon au moins une journée pour chercher ma meilleure amie qu'on n'a pas vu depuis dix ans !**

**-Je suis désolé Bella je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Je suis heureux de te revoir.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave et moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.**

Il était encore plus beau que sur les photos d'Alice, surtout juste vêtu de son pantalon je pouvais admirer son torse musclé.

**-Bon Rosalie et Jasper ne devrait plus tarder. J'ai prévu un diner en l'honneur de Bella, je veux lui présenter nos amis, alors mets moi cette fille dehors et viens nous aidé à tout préparé.** Dit Alice en le fusillant du regard.

**-Et pourquoi je devrais partir ?**

**-Toi la blondasse t'as rien n'à faire ici tu ne fais pas partit de nos amis !**

**-Peut-être mais je suis la copine d'Edward et il m'a dit qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble…**

**-Bébé je viendrais te voir plus tard.**

Après l'avoir embrassé fougueusement Edward l'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte.

**-Voilà bon si on commencé a préparé le repas ? **A demandé Edward comme si rien ne c'était passé.

**-Tu… tu sors avec Tanya ?** Je n'arrivais pas à le croire.

**-Oui.** Fut la seule chose qu'il m'ait répondue.

Me voilà dans la chambre d'amis a me tourné et retourné depuis deux heures. J'avais vraiment passé une excellente soirée dès son arrivé Emmett m'a pris dans ses bras et nous a fait tourner sur nous même en me disant qu'il avait tellement entendu parler de moi qu'il avait l'impression de me connaître depuis toujours. Rosalie elle au premier abord m'a semblé froide mais au fil de la soirée j'ai constaté que ce n'était qu'un masque elle était vraiment belle et sympathique mais elle avait assez de répondant pour remettre Emmett en place à chaque fois qu'il nous sortait une vanne pourrie. Jasper quant à lui était très calme il ne parlait jamais pour rien dire il écoutait surtout les chamailleries d'Alice et Emmett.

Vers minuit Rosalie et Jasper sont partis se couché avec leur moitié alors qu'Edward partait retrouvé Tanya. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il sorte avec elle, elle qui n'a jamais manqué une occasion pour me rabaissé, je l'ai toujours détesté Edward aussi l'avait détesté il était toujours là pour me défendre ou me consolé quand elle me mettait a bout. Mais le temps a passé et peut être qu'elle a changé en dix ans et tant qu'il est heureux avec elle le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Je me retournais encore une fois espérant ne plus penser à eux, a lui sa tête entre ses jambes et la douleur qui a pris place dans mon cœur quand je les aie surpris. Mais face à elle je ne me voile pas la face je sais bien que je suis insignifiante et d'ailleurs lui et moi sommes seulement amis je ne dois pas espérer quoi que ce soit et il est grand temps que j'oublie ce béguin que j'éprouvais pour lui il y a dix ans et qui n'a jamais été réciproque. Je regardais me radio réveil quatre heures trente du matin un verre d'eau me fera surement du bien. J'étais en train de me servir un verre quand la porte d'entrée c'est ouverte sur Edward.

**-Hey, tu es encore debout ?**

**-Oui je n'arrive pas à dormir. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**

**-Plutôt agréable oui. **

**-Bon je vais retourner me couché en espérant que le sommeil viendra. Bonne nuit.**

**-Attends Bella, j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose tout à l'heure. **Il s'est doucement rapproché de moi m'a serré dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de se reculé pour me regarder dans les yeux.** Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois revenue, tu m'as manqué.**

Il m'a embrassé le front et s'est dirigé vers sa chambre pendant que moi j'essayé de calmé les battements de mon cœur avant d'allé à mon tour rejoindre ma chambre.

**Alors ? J'attends vos impressions je vous embrasse **

**Vanouille**


	3. Chapitre 2

**bella-lili-rosecullensister : **_Au départ je ne voulais pas mètre Edward en couple mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis. Oui il y aura un pvd d'Edward je suis en train de l'écrire mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite_.

**edwardbellaamour** : _J'ai trois chapitre d'avance donc je devrais posté souvent mais je vais faire en sorte que l'attente ne dépasse pas les deux semaines. Pour ce qui ai d'Edward et Tanya je peux rien te dire. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et alert ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me donne envie de continuer._

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira._

**Chapitre 2**

**Pov Bella**

Cette nuit-là je n'avais réussi à dormir que trois heures, après mettre doucher pour avoir l'air un minimum réveillé, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour boire un bon petit café pour me mettre d'aplomb. Alice avait décidée de faire une journée filles, d'abord un tour dans les boutiques un déjeuner au restaurant pour finir par nous faire chouchouter au spa.

**-Est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je vais rentrer dans cette pièce je vais devoir assisté à une séance de copulation ?**

**-Oh Bella pardon on ne t'avait pas entendu. **Me dit Alice en descendant des genoux de Jasper qu'elle embrassait à pleine bouche. **Tu as bien dormi ?**

**-Pour le peu d'heures de sommeil que j'ai eu j'ai assez bien dormi. Bonjour Jasper.**

**-Salut, tu veux du café pour te réveiller ?**

**-oh oui s'il te plait, j'en ai vraiment besoin.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de dormir ? **Me demanda Alice en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

**-Je suppose que je devais être trop excité de me retrouver ici avec vous. **Je n'allais surement pas lui dire que j'avais pensé à son frère une bonne partie de la nuit.

**-Les filles ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais il y en a qui travaille le samedi matin, passez une bonne journée.**

**-Toi aussi mon amour. Appelle-moi à la fin de tes cours.** Jasper est professeur d'histoire au lycée de Forks.

Voilà au moins une heure trente que j'étais dans cette petite boutique de fringues avec Alice et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Ça faisait au moins cinq fois qu'elle faisait le tour du magasin à regarder les même vêtements les prendre pour finalement les reposé à leur place. Elle adorait vraiment ça et prenait tout son temps pour trouver la tenue qui lui irait le mieux. Pour moi c'était tout l'inverse je savais ce que je voulais je faisais le tour de la boutique et si je ne trouvais pas je sortais sans me posé de questions, trainée des heures dans un endroit bondés très peu pour moi.

**-Alice on ne va pas y passé la journée, décide toi, je commence vraiment à perdre patience !**

**-Voyons Bella, acheté des vêtements n'ai pas une chose qu'on fait à la légère, il faut que la coupe soit parfaite, sinon on ressemble à un sac, enfin regarde comment tu es habillée il faut absolument que je m'occupe de toi, d'ailleurs tu vas m'essayer tout ça.**

**-Ne me dis pas que tout est pour moi !**

**-Bien sûr que si, je te rappel que c'est pour toi qu'on est ici.**

**-Alice, moi je te rappel que je commence à travailler à la bibliothèque qu'à partir de lundi et donc que je n'aurais pas de quoi payé toutes ces affaires.**

Avant de revenir à Forks j'avais épluché les petites annonces pour trouver un emploi, il était hors de question que je ne paye pas ce que je devais pour l'appartement et les courses. Moi qui adore le calme et les bouquins je n'avais pas hésité une seconde, j'ai envoyé mon CV et ils ont accepté de me prendre un mois à l'essai.

**-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, je te l'offre.**

**-Alice il est hors de question que tu m'achètes toutes ces fringues, ça va te coûter une fortune !**

**-S'il te plait Bella, tu as vraiment besoin de refaire ta garde-robe, je ne supporte plus de voir ton jean trop large et ce pull difforme et terne.**

**-Je te promets que dès que je touche mon premier salaire on ira m'acheté une nouvelle tenue, mais je refuse que tu me paye tout ça. **

**-D'accord mais laisse-moi au moins t'offrir cette robe pour notre soirée ?**

**-De quelle soirée tu me parles ?**

**-Ce soir ma belle je t'emmène à l'éclipse c'est une boite de nuit géniale.**

**-Je déteste les boites de nuits en plus vu ma maladresse il est presque impossible pour moi de danser sans risqué de me tuer.**

**-Aller Bella arrête de faire ta rabat-joie, je te promets qu'on va s'amuser, et puis c'est l'endroit idéal pour rencontrer un homme.**

**-Je suis très bien toute seule je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme dans ma vie.**

**-Fais-moi plaisir viens on va s'amuser.**

**-J'accepte a une condition.**

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Tu n'essaies de me casé avec personne.**

**-D'accord.**

A treize heures nous nous sommes installées à une table d'un petit restaurant italien. Après trois heures à faire les magasins j'étais heureuse de pouvoir poser mes fesses, mes pauvres pieds me faisaient affreusement mal. Alice ne m'a épargné aucune boutique et comme je lui ai interdit de m'acheter autre chose que la tenue de ce soir elle a décidé de faire le plein de nouveaux vêtements pour elle.

**-Alice tu m'as tuer, j'en peux plus.**

**-Au moins tout à l'heure tu vas apprécier le spa. **

**-J'ai hâte d'y être me faire dorloté pendant une heure et demi, le pied.**

**-Dieu merci !**

**-Alice on n'est pas seule, baisse d'un ton tout le monde nous regarde. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de hurlé comme ça.**

**-Edward vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'il nous rejoindra directement à l'éclipse il mange avec Tanya et elle ne pourra pas venir avec nous.**

**-J'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il soit en couple avec elle.**

**-Je te rassure moi aussi. J'étais heureuse le jour où il m'a annoncé qu'il avait une copine, j'en avais marre de le voir rentré tous les week-ends avec une fille différente, mais quand j'ai vu que c'était Tanya j'ai regretté ces coups d'un soir. Cette fille est une vraie garce elle se croit au-dessus de tout le monde et je suis sûre qu'elle sort avec mon frère juste pour pouvoir se pavané devant ses copines.**

**-Et que dit Edward ?**

**-Dès qu'on aborde le sujet Tanya il se braque, et il dit que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais je connais mon frère cette fille n'est pas pour lui.**

Je me sentais vraiment bien une heure trente de soin et de massage rien de tel pour vous remettre la patate. Je me regardais dans le grand miroir de ma chambre et je me trouvais vraiment sexy. La robe qu'Alice m'a acheté pour la soirée m'allait à merveille, c'était une robe bustier courte et rouge, elle épousait parfaitement mes formes, J'avais laissé mes cheveux légèrement ondulés lâchés et m'étais légèrement maquillé juste de quoi faire ressortir mes yeux bruns. Je me sentais bien et pour une fois je me sentais femme.Fin prête je me rendais dans le salon où se trouvait déjà Emmett.

**-Déjà prête ?** Me demanda-t-il étonné.

**-Oui il ne faut pas trois heures pour se doucher, s'habiller, se maquiller et se coiffé.**

**-Je vis depuis trois ans avec Alice, j'ai pris l'habitude de la voir enfermé pendant des heures dans la salle de bain avant d'oser sortir de l'appartement. Et quand Rosalie se prépare avec elle s'est encore pire, mais le résultat est toujours époustouflant.**

**-Est-ce que c'est une manière subtile de me faire comprendre que je suis hideuse ?**

**-Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu es très sexy dans cette tenue. Et si mon cœur n'était pas pris par une blonde sulfureuse je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus.**

**-Heu… merci. Enfin je suppose que je dois te remercier. **Ai-je dit en rougissant.

**-Aller assieds-toi, connaissant Alice elle en a encore pour un petit moment.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper et Rosalie sont arrivés, et voilà une heure qu'Alice est enfermée dans la salle de bain. Emmett commencé à perdre patience et je devais bien avouer que moi aussi.

**-Bon, Alice si tu ne sors pas de là dans deux minutes on part sans toi !** Hurla Emmett en tambourinant la porte de la salle de bain.

**-Oui, oui j'arrive.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques depuis deux heures là-dedans ?**

**-Je me prépare, je veux être la plus belle pour mon Jasper.**

**-Ouais en espérant qu'il ne parte pas en courant quand tu sortiras et qu'il te reconnaitra pas avec une tonne de maquillage.**

**-N'importe quoi !**

Dix minutes plus tard c'est une Alice tout sourire est magnifique qui nous est apparu. Elle sauta au cou de Jasper et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

**-C'est pas trop tôt.**

**-Oh toi ça va hein, tu ne râles pas autant quand c'est Rosalie qui reste enfermée dans la salle de bain.**

**-Bon est si on y allé ? **Proposai-je.

Je me doutais que la soirée allé être un enfer pour moi mais à ce point je ne l'aurais jamais crue. J'avais chaud l'endroit était bondé, la musique était assourdissante on était obligé d'hurler et de tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir avoir une discussion. Enfin si quelqu'un me faisait la conversation parce que entre les deux couples je me sentais vraiment de trop s'ils ne s'embrassaient pas à notre table, ils dansaient collé serré sur la piste et moi j'étais au milieu complètement mal à l'aise. Il était déjà plus de deux heures du matin et toujours pas d'Edward en vue, à cette heure-ci je n'avais plus espoir de le voir arrivé. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour me tenir compagnie et ne pas me sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.

**-Je vais rentrer !** Hurlais-je à mes amis pour qu'ils puissent m'entendre.

**-Quoi mais pourquoi ? Il est encore tôt Bella. Et on a pris qu'une voiture comment vas-tu rentrer ?**

**-Je prendrais un taxi, ne t'inquiète pas Alice.**

**-Aller reste encore un peu, je te promets qu'on va s'occuper de toi.**

**-Je préfère rentrer, en plus je suis fatigué le manque de sommeil se fait sentir.**

**-Comme tu veux, mais soit prudente. **

Je me levais en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée, les embrassés tous les quatre et me dirigé vers les vestiaires pour récupérer ma veste. J'étais en train d'attendre mon tour quand je sentis deux mains enserré ma taille et un souffle dans mon cou.

**-Jolies jambes.** Me dit une voix que je connaissais à mon oreille. Je souri en me retournant.

**-Edward, je ne pensais plus que tu viendrais.**

**-Le diner à durer plus longtemps que prévu.**

**-Tu as dû vraiment l'adoré.**

**-C'est surtout le dessert que j'ai apprécié. **Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je sentais mon estomac se tordre.** Tu partais ?**

**-Oui, se retrouvé seule avec deux couples qui ne font que se manger la bouche, n'est pas ce que j'appelle passé une bonne soirée.**

**-Je vois, mais maintenant je suis là tu ne seras plus seule. **

**-Je pense que je vais quand même rentrer je suis fatiguée.**

**-Aller reste encore un peu, tu ne vas pas me laisser les affrontés tout seul.**

**-Je suis épuisée, je préfère rentrer.**

**-Je te propose un compromis, tu restes encore une demi-heure je t'offre un verre et après je te ramène. Quand dis-tu ?**

**-Une demi-heure pas plus.**

Une heure plus tard j'étais toujours à notre table avec un verre de mijoto à la main, parlant du bon vieux temps avec Edward. Le DJ avait mis une série de slows et Alice et Rosalie ont emmené de force leur moitié sur la piste de danse.

**-Est-ce que tu veux danser ?**

**-Sérieusement Edward t'as vu les talons que j'ai, je vais m'étalé au sol avant même d'avoir atteint la piste.**

**-Je serais là pour te rattraper, s'il te plait. **Il me regardé avec un regard intense et ce sourire en coin que j'adore. Comment lui résisté ?

**-D'accord, mais je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre quand je te marcherais sur les pieds.**

Il m'a pris la main et nous a emmenés sur la piste. Au début de la chanson il y avait une certaine distance entre nous et au fur et à mesure nous nous sommes rapprochés, pour finalement posé ma tête contre son torse pendant que lui caressé ma colonne vertébrale de haut en bas avec l'une de ses mains me donnant des frissons. Il s'est un peu écarté de moi a soulevé mon menton pour me regardé dans les yeux. Doucement il a commencé a rapproché son visage du mien. Mon cœur battait trop vite pour mon propre bien.

**-Tu es magnifique ce soir Bella.** M'a-t-il chuchoté à l'oreille.

Il m'a repris dans ses bras et a continué notre danse alors que moi j'étais dans un état second. A la fin de la chanson il m'a demandé si je voulais rentrer j'ai acquiesçais il m'a alors repris la main et nous a entrainé à notre table où se trouvé Jasper et Emmett.

**-Les filles ne sont pas avec vous ?**

**-Elles sont aux toilettes. **A répondu Jasper.

**-Avec Bella on va rentrer.**

**-D'accord, rentré bien et pas de bêtises.** Nous dit Emmett avec un clin d'œil.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel mais ne lui répondit rien. Après avoir récupéré ma veste, on se dirigea vers la Volvo d'Edward, il m'ouvrit galamment la porte côté passager avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour s'installé à son tour du côté conducteur. Il alluma la radio et une douce musique retenti dans l'habitacle.

**-Alors dis-moi pourquoi es-tu revenue à Forks ?**

**-Oh ben merci je peux retourner à L A si je te dérange.**

**-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais il me semble que tu sortais avec un certain Mike non ?**

**-Faut que tu te remettes à la page, je suis sortie avec Mike il y a six ans on est resté environ trois ans ensemble et on s'est séparé.**

**-Et depuis il n'y a eu personne d'autre ?**

**-Si, il y a six mois je suis sortie avec un mec, James mais ça n'a pas duré. Et toi avec Tanya ? J'ai du mal à m'y faire.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Je me souviens que dix ans en arrière tu ne l'a porté pas vraiment dans ton cœur, tout comme moi.**

**-Les gens changent.**

**-De ce que m'a dit Alice, elle n'a pas vraiment changé.**

**-Bien sûr que si, elle a énormément d'atouts.**

**-Donc ça se résume à ça, sa grosse poitrine ?**

**-Ne fais pas ça Bella.**

**-Faire quoi ?**

**-Vouloir te mêler de ma vie.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, j'aimerai juste comprendre. Alice m'a dit que tu étais un vrai coureur de jupons, que tous les week-ends tu rentrais avec une fille différentes et du jour au lendemain tu lui présente Tanya comme étant petite amie.**

**-A force de voir Alice et Emmett heureux en couple j'ai eu envie d'essayé moi aussi d'avoir une relation sérieuse. **

**-Et tu as choisi Tanya, la fille la plus égocentrique.**

**-On s'est croisé plusieurs fois dans des soirées puis on s'est bien entendu et on a commencé à se voir de plus en plus et voilà. Je me fiche qu'elle ne vous plait pas, je m'amuse bien avec elle et c'est ce qui m'importe pour le moment. Bella je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi alors que tu viens à peine d'arrivé, alors s'il te plait ne t'en mêle pas.**

**-Très bien, je ne dirais plus rien.**

Le reste du trajet ce passa en silence. Une fois à l'appartement Edward me souhaita une bonne nuit et alla directement dans sa chambre. En soupirant j'allais dans la salle de bain pour me démaquillé et faire une petite toilette rapide avant de rejoindre à mon tour ma chambre. J'avais passé un très bon moment avec Edward mais j'avais bien compris que le sujet Tanya était sensible, à l'avenir j'allais l'éviter il était hors de questions que je gâche un autre moment avec Edward à cause d'elle.

_Donnez-moi vos impressions_

_Je vous embrasse _

_Vanouille _


	4. Chapitre 3

_Merci pour vos alerts et reviews_

**Chapitre 3**

**-Emmett ! Lève-toi tout de suite et range moi ce salon !**

Je me réveillée en sursaut grâce aux cris strident d'Alice. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle cri si tôt le matin on ne peut pas dormir tranquille ? Je regardai mon réveil et m'étonnai de l'heure qu'il affiché. Quatorze heures dix-sept. Ok il n'était pas tôt mais quand même me faire réveiller de cette façon n'est pas le bon moyen pour que je sois de bonne humeur. Je me levée mis mon peignoir et sortais de ma chambre en trainant des pieds. Je croisais Alice tambourinant à la porte de la chambre d'Emmett en lui criant de sortir. En arrivant dans le salon je voyais Edward assis sur un tabouret en face du bar de la cuisine en train de siroté un café tout en secouant la tête.

**-Bonjour.** Dis-je en grognant.

**-Oh là en voilà une qui n'ai pas bien réveillée.**

**-Entendre ta sœur hurlée comme une furie n'est pas le réveil idéal.**

**-Et c'est quoi pour toi un réveil idéal ?**

**-Ce réveillé en douceur avec un gros câlin, et une bonne tasse de café.**

**-Je peux t'arranger ça.** En souriant il s'est levé m'a embrassé la joue et m'a serré dans ses bras.** Bonjour.** Il s'est détaché a pris une tasse dans le placard et m'a servis un café.** Aller va t'asseoir.**

**-Emmett je te jure que si tu ne sors pas je vais te bousillée tes bijoux de famille !**

**-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?** Demandais-je à Edward tandis qu'il s'asseyait près de moi.

**-Jasper et Rosalie ne sont pas resté dormir hier soir parce que aujourd'hui ils ont un repas de famille. Mais vu qu'en rentrant de boite Emmett n'était pas fatigué il a décidé de jouer à des jeux vidéo en buvant des bières et mangeant des chips mais il n'a pas rangé avant d'aller dormir, et quand Alice a vu l'état du salon elle a vue rouge.**

**-Et elle est obligé de crié comme ça elle ne peut pas simplement attendre qu'il se lève ?**

**-La patience ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de ma sœur.**

**-Emmett, mais ta vue dans quel état tu as mis le salon, bouge tes fesses et vas me le nettoyer et tout de suite ! Emmett sort de cette chambre ! Tu sais que je peux être très sadique et que si je veux je peux faire en sorte que Rosalie te fasse la grève du sexe pendant quelques temps !**

**-Comment tu peux supporter ce vacarme ?**

**-Oh c'est une question d'habitude tu t'y ferras ne t'en fait pas.**

**-Oui ben je suis quand même impatiente d'avoir mon chez moi pour avoir des matins plus tranquille.**

**-Que dirais tu d'allé te baladé ?**

**-Tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu m'épargnes ça.**

**-Alors va t'habillé je t'enlève.**

J'allais dans ma chambre en courant, j'enfilais un jean avec un sweat et mes converses, j'allais dans la salle de bain me coiffé et me brossé les dents puis retournais en courant dans la cuisine où m'attendait Edward.

**-Je suis prête, on peut y aller.**

**-Alors c'est parti.**

Alice ne m'avait même pas regardé elle tapait continuellement à la porte de ce pauvre Emmett. Edward et moi prîmes sa Volvo et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de ses parents pour finir par se garer en face d'un petit sentier que je connaissais bien. Je sortais de la voiture avec un large sourire sur mon visage, Edward se posta à mes côtés.

**-Je me suis dit que ça te plairait de revoir notre clairière.**

**-Et comment, je suis super contente d'aller la revoir.**

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche j'apercevais l'éclat lumineux de notre clairière, j'avancé plus vite, impatiente de retrouvé cet endroit qui m'a tant manqué. J'entrais enfin dans notre petite clairière ronde où se trouvaient de petites fleurs violettes, au loin on pouvait entendre le murmure d'un ruisseau. L'endroit était comme dans mes souvenirs, mais le spectacle n'en resté pas moins magique. Edward me pris la main et m'emmena au centre du cercle et nous nous couchâmes dans l'herbe fraiche, comme on l'avait fait tant de fois dans notre enfance.

**-J'adore cet endroit tout est tellement calme ici, on a l'impression d'être seul au monde.**

**-Oui c'est vrai. A chaque fois que je revenais ici tout me rappelait toi.**

**-Tu venais souvent ?**

**-Oui, dès que je voulais être au calme ou quand j'avais besoin de réfléchir, souvent aussi je me préparé un sandwich j'emmenais un livre et je restais là toute la journée.**

**-Et… tu as déjà emmené quelqu'un avec toi ? **

**-Bien sûr que non, je t'ai dit que je venais pour le calme je ne voulais pas ramener quelqu'un, j'avais peur de ne plus plu avoir d'endroit tranquille après…** Il a repris ma main et a tourné sa tête de façon à pouvoir me regarder.** Et puis c'est notre clairière je n'ai pas envie de la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.**

Je lui souriais timidement, sa phrase me faisait vraiment plaisir, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il me dise qu'il avait ramené Tanya avec lui. Ce lieu était à nous on y a vécu tellement de choses, on restait là a parlé pendant des heures où on s'allonger dans l'herbe à regardait les formes que faisaient les nuages dans le ciel, aux rares jours de chaleur on se baignait dans le ruisseau à côté et quand j'étais triste on se réfugiait ici et il me serrait dans ses bras attendant que mes larmes sèches pour ensuite me chatouillé jusqu'à me faire pleurer de rire. Je voulais qu'à chaque fois qu'il vienne ici il pense à ses moments. S'il avait emmené Tanya ça aurait gâché toute la magie que ce lieu avait à mes yeux.

**-A quoi tu penses ? **Je sursautai

**-Au souvenir que j'ai ici. Cet endroit ma vraiment manqué.**

**-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'a décidé de revenir.**

**-Toi et Alice me manquiez.**

**-Et encore ?**

**-Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ?**

**-Si, mais je te connais Bella, malgré le fait qu'on te maquait tu ne serais jamais partis en laissant ta mère seule. J'ai tort ?** Je soupirais.

**-Ma mère m'étouffait, elle se sentait coupable de m'avoir éloigné de mes amis alors elle se privait de toutes relations en préférant passer son temps avec moi. Il y a un type qu'elle a rencontré à son boulot, il est fou d'elle ça se voit mais elle s'interdit de le voir autrement qu'un ami alors que je sais très bien qui lui plait. Je ne supportais plus de la voir malheureuse et à chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet avec elle, elle me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas me laissé pour un homme. Donc je me suis dit que si je partais je ne pourrais plus lui servir d'excuse pour le voir, j'en ai parlé à Alice qui m'a dit que si je voulais il y avait une chambre de libre chez vous je lui ai dit que je resterais le temps de me trouver un appartement convenable et me voilà.**

**-Et maintenant c'est toi qui es malheureuse.**

**-Pas du tout. Ma mère va beaucoup me manqué mais je suis heureuse de vous retrouver. Et puis avec Alice et Emmett je ne vais pas m'ennuyée.**

**-Ca je le confirme. Mais tu sais comme te l'as dit Alice le chambre et libre tu n'es pas obligé de te trouver autre chose.**

**-C'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporté tous les matins les cris d'Alice, et puis j'imagine que bientôt elle voudra s'installé avec Jasper comme Emmett avec Rosalie et même si je commence mon travail à la bibliothèque demain je ne pense pas que ma paie suffira pour payer le loyer.**

**-Tu as sans doute raison, ça fait trois ans que je vis avec Emmett et deux avec Alice et je n'imagine pas les voir partir chacun de leur côté.**

**-Pourtant c'est ce qui va arriver. D'ailleurs ça va t'arriver aussi c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est dans une relation sérieuse.**

**-Oh là, on n'en est pas encore là, ça fait que trois mois qu'on est ensemble je dois déjà m'habitué à ne voir personne d'autre que Tanya.** Me dit-il avec une grimace. J'explosai de rire.

**-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanté.**

**-C'est pas ça, mais au moins passer d'une fille à l'autre évites les crises. **

Mon ventre se mis à grogner. Edward rigola alors que moi je rougissais.

**-Désolée.**

**-Tu veux aller manger ?**

**-Je veux bien on est parti tellement vite tout à l'heure que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avalé un petit quelque chose, je meure de faim.**

**-Il y a un petit restaurant italien pas trop loin, ça te dis ?**

**-Avec joie.**

Edward et moi sommes arrivés au restaurant un quart d'heure plus tard assis l'un en face de l'autre nous avons commandés tous les deux des lasagnes ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin. Nous mangions tranquillement en parlant de ce que nous avons vécu depuis dix ans quand un mec baraqué et de peau mât est venu tapé l'épaule d'Edward.

**-Edward comment tu vas ? **

**-Salut Jacob, je vais bien et toi ?**

**-En pleine forme. Comment s'appelle la magnifique femme avec qui tu dînes ?**

**-Je te présente Bella, Bella voici Jacob.**

**-Salut ma belle.**

**-Euh salut.**

**-Si jamais tu as envie de connaître un vrai mec viens me voir je serais ravi de m'occuper de toi. Je peux te jurer que tu ne le regretteras pas Edward te paraîtra bien fade face à mes compétences.**

**-Euh…**

**-Jacob, pas touche, Bella est mon amie il est hors de question que tu l'as traites comme un vulgaire objet !**

**-Ouh, du calme soldat, mais c'est qu'il pourrait mordre.**

**-Très drôle, et si tu nous laissé qu'on puisse finir notre repas.**

**-Mais je vous en prie continuez, je vais m'assoir avec vous, c'est tellement rare de te voir sans Tanya la vipère que je vais en profiter.** Il s'est installé à notre table le plus près possible de moi.** Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Non, non.**

**-Moi ça me dérange !** A dit Edward en le fusillant du regard.

**-Alors ma belle, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin. T'es nouvelle, je me trompe ? Je suis sûre que jamais j'aurais pu oublier une beauté comme toi.** A dit Jacob ignorant complètement Edward.

**-Je suis arrivée il y a deux jours de Los Angeles. **Dis-je me sentant mal à l'aise.

**-Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans cet état pluvieux ? **

**-Je vivais ici quand j'étais petite et j'avais envie de revoir mes amis.**

**-Je pourrais aussi devenir ton ami, comme ça tu pourrais venir me voir et je t'assure qu'on s'amuserait bien. **Me dit-t-il tout en me prenant la main.

**-Jacob ça suffit ! **Edward s'est levé furieux le soulevant à son tour. **Va te trouver une autre fille à sauter et maintenant tu nous laisse !**

**-Ok du calme. Bella j'espère te revoir bientôt. **Sur ce il m'a fait un clin d'œil et s'est retourné non sans avoir fait un grand sourire à Edward qui serrait les points.

**-Edward ?** Murmurais-je. Il s'est tourner vers moi m'a regardé, a soufflé un bon coup avant de se rasseoir et de me sourire tendrement.

**-Désolé.**

**-C'est rien. Vous vous connaissez bien tous les deux ?**

**-On peut dire ça, oui. On s'est connus en soirée, on avait un point commun essayé de sauter le plus de filles, on faisait une sorte de compétition à celui qui aurait le plus de filles dans son lit. Je ne supporte pas qu'il puisse jouer avec toi comme il le fait avec les autres.**

**-Je sais me défendre ne t'en fait pas.**

**-Jacob et du genre à ne pas lâcher tant qu'il n'a pas réussi à avoir ce qu'il veut. Et je refuse qu'il te face souffrir. Que dirais tu d'allé te promener dans la ville avec moi ?**

**-Je dis que c'est une bonne idée.**

Malgré mes protestations Edward a payé notre repas. En sortant du restaurant l'air était plus frais que dans l'après-midi. J'essayais de réprimé mes frissons mais cela n'échappa pas à Edward qui alla à la voiture pour me donner sa veste. Je l'enfilais et on commença à marcher quand le portable d'Edward sonna.

**-Oui bébé ?**

Tanya qui d'autre !

**-A quelle heure ?**

**-Euh…**Il me regarda brièvement.** D'accord, laisse-moi une demi-heure. Bisous. **Il raccrocha en me regardant désolé.

**-Tu dois y allé.**

**-Oui, désolée Tanya veux me voir. Excuse-moi.**

**-Je comprends.**

**-Je te ramène.**

On retourna à la voiture et il nous conduisit en silence à l'appartement. Une fois arrivé je sortais du véhicule et lui dit avant de fermé la porte.

**-Merci pour la journée, j'ai passé un bon moment.**

**-Moi aussi, à plus tard.**

**-Bye. **Je fermé la porte et rentré dans l'immeuble.

Arrivé à l'appartement je retrouvai Alice dans le salon avec une boite de mouchoir à ses côtés et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle inquiète.

**-Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Oh Bella je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.**

**-Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**-Oh ça c'est rien, je suis en train de regarder Pearl Harbor. Ce film est tellement triste. **

Je rigolais soulagée.

**-Je vois que le salon est rangé, où est passé Emmett ?**

**-J'ai dû bataillé plus d'une heure pour qu'il sorte dans sa chambre, j'ai voulu appelé Rosalie pour qu'elle le prive de sexe pendant quelque temps mais j'ai à peine pris mon téléphone qu'il est sorti en courant et a tout ranger. Quand je lui ai dit que tant qu'il y été il pouvait ranger le reste de l'appartement il s'est enfoui en disant qu'il avait prévu de faire du base-ball avec des copains. Et toi tu as fait quoi de ton après-midi ?**

**-J'étais avec Edward.**

**-Ben dis-donc vous ne vous lâchez plus. D'abord hier tu dis que tu es fatigué tu veux rentrer et deux minutes après tu reviens avec Edward et vous rentré ensemble sans nous attendre, et aujourd'hui tu passes l'après-midi avec lui. Vous ne me cacherais rien par hasard ?**

**-Tu t'imagines vraiment n'importe quoi, on est amis on a juste voulu rattrapé le temps perdu, en plus au cas où tu aurais oublié il sort avec Tanya.**

**-Ca je ne risque pas de l'oublié, mais comme je te l'ai dit cette fille n'est pas pour lui, et il va vite s'en rendre compte. **

Je suis resté avec Alice regardé la fin de son film. A vingt-deux heures trente je suis allé me coucher pour être en forme pour mon premier jour de boulot. Edward n'était toujours pas rentré. Même si on a passé un bel après-midi ensemble, je n'arrêtais pas de penser qu'il était avec elle, que c'est elle qu'il serrait dans ses bras et c'est d'elle qu'il est amoureux. Encore une fois Tanya a réussi à gâché un bon moment entre Edward et moi.

_Voilà voilà ça vous a plu ?_

_Je vous embrasse_

_Vanouille_


	5. Chapitre 4

**edwardbellaamour** :_ je te rassure Edward et Tanya vont se séparés mes ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…_

**Mamanlily** : _merci beaucoup je suis contente que ça te plaise, mais je te rassure cette histoire vient tout droit de mon imagination mais comme tu dis beaucoup de fictions se ressembles_.

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une petite review, ça fait super plaisir._

_Merci à toutes de me lire, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire. _

**Chapitre 4**

Voilà déjà deux mois que j'étais revenue à Forks, une petite routine était déjà bien installée. La semaine je travaillais à la bibliothèque donc je me levais en général à six heures du matin pour avoir le temps de me préparer, boire un café et arrivé à sept heures à mon lieu de travail, de midi à treize heures trente j'avais ma pause déjeuné la plupart du temps je me prenais un sandwich que je mangeais sur place mais certains jours j'allais manger avec Alice et Rosalie quand nos emplois du temps s'accordés. Le soir je finissais à dix-sept heures trente à part le lundi je finissais à midi.

Comme j'étais celle qui rentré en premier j'avais décidée de me charger de faire le repas pour tout le monde, enfin quand je dis tout le monde je parle d'Alice et Emmett même si de temps en temps Rosalie ou Jasper venais pour dîner. Edward, lui je le voyais rarement en semaine la plupart du temps quand je partais il dormait encore, et quand je rentré il n'était pas encore rentré et souvent il passé la soirée avec Tanya et rentré bien après que je me sois couché.

Le vendredi soir en général je le passais seule, chaque couple partait dans son coin pour pouvoir se retrouvé, mais de temps en temps se faisait une soirée à l'appartement ont varié jeux de société ou soirée dvd. Edward ne participait que rarement à ces soirées, au début il venait avec Tanya ce qui ne m'enchanté pas vraiment surtout qu'elle ne manque jamais une occasion pour me lancé une petite pique. Moi je laissais faire je l'ignorais complètement mais Alice elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et me défendait à chaque fois, ce qui fait que chaque soirée ce finissait en grande engueulade entre les deux filles.

Edward se contentait de faire comme si de rien était, ce qui m'attristé mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, dans un sens je peux comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas se disputer avec sa petite amie mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'il prenne ma défense comme avant. Ne supportant plus tous ces cris il a décidé de ne plus l'emmenée, et elle essayait de l'accaparé le plus possible pour qu'il passe le moins de temps possible avec nous.

Le samedi je le passai avec Alice, on se faisait des journées shopping, détente, beauté, et j'en passe. Le soir nous sortions tous les cinq souvent à l'éclipse mais aussi au ciné ou au bowling. Edward nous accompagné quand Tanya avait d'autres engagements.

Le dimanche était ma journée préférée. En général je faisais la grasse matinée et l'après-midi Edward essayait de passer au moins deux heures avec moi, on en profité pour rejoindre notre clairière et parlé de la semaine qui s'est écoulée. Je ne lui parlais jamais de Tanya du fait que je trouvais qu'elle le prenait pour son chien qui devait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil sous peine qu'elle ne se mette en colère, ni du fait que je trouvais qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour l'éloigné de nous, ni le fait qu'il me blessait en laissant Tanya me rabaissait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Aujourd'hui nous étions vendredi et tous les couples sont sortis me laissant seule devant la télé comme une vieille fille. Alice me faisait souvent la morale en me disant que je devrais profiter de ces soirées pour sortir et rencontré d'autres personnes et pourquoi pas rencontré l'amour. Il en était tout simplement pas question, sortir toute seule quel horreur, et puis je suis bien trop timide pour aller vers les autres ou avoir une discussion avec une personne que je n'ai jamais vu.

Emmett m'avait laissé une pile de dvd comique sur la table, il m'a dit qu'au moins il serait que je ne serais pas là à ma morfondre devant un film débile à l'eau de rose, sacré Emmett toujours à s'inquiétait de mon petit confort, il m'avait même acheté un pot de glace, car j'adorais en manger devant un bon film.

Après avoir pris ma douche mettre mise en pyjama et préparé ma glace et un plaid, je prenais le premier dvd de la pile sans prendre la peine de regarder le titre ni de lire le résumé, de toute façon je savais que comme à chaque fois je finirais par m'endormir au milieu du film.

Après trente minutes de film j'avais ma tête sous le plaid et tremblais au moindre bruit. Dès son retour j'allais tuer Emmett, ce film n'avait vraiment rien de comique, au contraire il n'y avait que des cris, des musiques effrayantes et quand j'ai eu le malheur de regarder ce qu'il se passait à l'écran l'image montrait deux personne descendant en courant dans le salon alors que les lampes s'allumaient et s'éteignaient et que les meubles bougeaient tout seuls.

Aussitôt j'ai remis ma tête sous le plaid et fermé les yeux aussi fort que possible je n'osais même pas sortir de ma cachette pour prendre la télécommande et arrêté mon calvaire. Soudain, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermé doucement, la lumière s'alluma et j'entendis des pas s'approché doucement de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Une main se posa sur moi et souleva le plaid.

**-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !** Hurlai-je en me débattant.

**-Bella… Bella c'est moi. **J'ai reconnu la voix d'Edward et je lui sautais dans les bras en pleurant.** Chut, tout va bien.** Il me berça dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes le temps que je me calme, après avoir éteint la télé.

**-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te frappais, mais tout ça c'est à cause d'Emmett et de son stupide film. **Il rigola.

**-Pourquoi mettre un film d'horreur si tu ne supportes pas ?**

**-Emmett m'a préparé des films comiques pour que je ne déprime pas devant un film romantique et je suppose qu'il n'a pas vu qu'il y avait un film d'horreur dans le tas, j'ai pris le premier boitier sans regarder et voilà le résultat.**

**-Tu sais que quand tu appuies sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande ça éteins la télé.**

**-Edward j'étais terrorisé je ne pouvais pas bouger un doigt alors allais attraper la télécommande posé sur la table c'était impossible.** Il explosa de rire.** Et arrête de rire c'est pas drôle, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir !**

**-Tu sais que ce n'est qu'un film, logiquement ça ne peut rien te faire.**

**-Je sais mais j'ai entendu tous ces bruits dans l'appartement…**

**-Ça c'était ton imagination.** Me dit-il en me tapant la tempe avec son doigt, je remarquais que j'étais toujours dans ses bras gêné je me dégageais.

**-Tu ne devais pas passé la soirée avec Tanya ?**

**-Si, je suis juste rentré manger un morceau et me doucher avant de la rejoindre à la fête de Tyler. Tu peux venir si l'envie t'en dit au lieu d'angoissée toute seule ici.**

**-Oh non merci. Alice à prévue une soirée à l'éclipse pour fêter mon anniversaire demain soir, une soirée je supporterais mais deux je ne pense pas.**

**-Oui, elle m'a prévenue.**

**-Tu viendras ?**

**-Bien sûr, je m'en voudrais de manqué ton anniversaire. Je vais vite me doucher.**

**-Si tu veux je te prépare un sandwich.**

**-T'es vraiment adorable.**

Il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers la salle de bain pendant que moi j'allais lui préparé son sandwich, en regardant partout de peur de trouver un monstre dans un coin. J'étais en train de plier le plaid pour le ranger quand deux mains se sont posées sur mes épaules je sursautais.

**-Ce n'est que moi, Bella.** Il m'a embrassé la joue avant de me relâché.** Merci pour le sandwich.**

**-Je t'en prie, et puis ça m'a occupé l'esprit, je suis sûre que malgré que je sois complètement crevée je n'arriverais pas à dormir de la nuit à cause de ce film.**

**-Tu veux que je reste avec toi le temps que tu t'endormes ?**

**-Non, ça ira en plus Tanya t'attends.**

**-Ne t'en fait pas j'ai du temps devant moi, et c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir fait mon sandwich.**

J'avais dormi comme un bébé, Edward était resté dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, et au lieu de passé ma nuit à faire des cauchemars je n'ai rêvé que de lui, ce qui m'avais rendu de très bonne humeur.

**-Joyeux anniversaire Bella !**

Alice sauta sur mon lit et me serra dans ses bras, derrière elle se tenait Emmett avec un plateau dans les mains, et Jasper et Rosalie avec des cadeaux dans les leurs.

**-Merci beaucoup. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?**

**-C'est tes cadeaux, et sur ce plateau tu trouveras ton petit déjeuner, je me suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir de le prendre au lit, et en même temps j'espère me faire pardonner. **Me dit Emmett.

**-Pardonner ? Mais de quoi ?**

**-Pour le film d'hier.**

**-Comment es-tu au courant ?**

**-Edward m'a appelé hier soir pour me traiter d'imbécile, il m'a dit qu'il t'a trouvé morte de peur.**

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'aurais dû regarder le titre.**

**-Bref ce n'est pas l'important aujourd'hui. Ouvres tes cadeaux Bella. C'est de notre part à tous les quatre.** Me dit Alice impatiente en sautillant sur mon lit.

Elle se leva et pris les cadeaux des mains de Jasper et Rosalie pour les posés sur mon lit. Je commençais par ouvrir les deux enveloppes, dans l'une d'elle se trouvait un bon pour un soin du corps, et dans la deuxième un bon d'achat pour vêtements.

**-Merci vous n'auriez pas dû.**

**-Ouvre la boite maintenant.**

**-Doucement chérie, elle vient de se réveillée.** Dit Jasper en rigolant.

J'ouvrais la boite curieuse, dedans ce trouvait un magnifique appareil photo dernier cri.

**-Comme ça tu pourras prendre pleins de photos de ta fête de ce soir.** Me dit Rosalie.

**-Merci, c'est parfait. Mais c'est beaucoup trop.**

**-Ne dit pas de bêtises, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a vingt ans.**

Habillée d'une petite robe bleue près du corps, je me retrouvais entourée de mes amis à l'éclipse en train de fêté mon anniversaire. La boite était pleine heureusement qu'Alice a eue l'idée de réservé une table sinon on aurait dû passer la soirée debout au bar comme beaucoup de personnes. La tête me tournait et j'avais très chaud.

Pendant trois heures j'étais resté assise à ma place à guetté les gens qui entré dans la boite espérant voir arrivé Edward que je n'avais pas encore vu de la journée. Il avait passé la nuit chez Tyler et ne répondait pas aux appels d'Alice, elle lui avait alors laissé un message en lui disant de nous retrouver à l'éclipse et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à oublier ma fête. Mais vraisemblablement il n'y avait pas pensé, il était déjà trois heures du matin et toujours pas d'Edward en vue.

Vers deux heures du matin Emmett m'avait tiré par le bras et m'avait emmené direction le bar, il m'avait dit qu'il en avait marre de me voir faire une tronche de dix mètre de long alors que j'étais sensé m'amuser. Il m'avait alors forcé à boire un verre de vodka avec lui puis un deuxième, un troisième et maintenant je ne savais plus combien de verres j'avais bu, mais je n'arrêtais pas de rire et de danser comme une folle.

A force de danser je mourrais de soif, je me dirigeais en titubant jusqu'au bar pour me commander un autre verre. Déjà sobre j'avais du mal à marcher sans tombé avec des talons mais en ayant bu plus que de raison c'était carrément impossible, je marchais tant bien que mal quand j'ai trébuché sur je ne sais quoi et j'allais m'étalée de tout mon long quand deux bras m'ont retenus. Je me tournais vers la personne pour la remerciée.

**-Tien, tien mais qui voilà.**

**-Oh, salut euh…**

**-Jacob, ma belle.**

**-Merci de m'avoir évité de me couvrir de ridicule.**

**-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je peux t'offrir un verre ?**

**-Je ne…**

**-Non, non, je ne supporterais pas que tu refuses. Et puis tu pourrais accepter pour me remercier de t'avoir sauvé.**

**-D'accord.**

Il nous commanda deux mijoto avant de m'emmener à sa table où il s'asseyait bien top près de moi.

**-Alors tu es venue t'amuser toute seule**

**-Non je suis avec des amis on fête mon anniversaire.**

**-Oh…joyeux anniversaire Bella.** Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

**-Merci.**

**-Alors où est Edward, ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas déjà là à m'arracher les membres.**

**-Il n'est pas là ce soir.**

**-T'inquiète pas je vais te faire oublier son absence ma belle.** Me dit –t-il en mettant sa main sur ma cuisse.

**-Euh Jacob…**

**-Chut, laisse-toi allé ma belle. J'ai bien vu qu'Edward te plaisais, je te promets qu'il n'en saura rien.** Me dit-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

**-Mmmhh…Je ne… pense pas… que…que ce soit une bonne idée.** Dis-je en gémissant tandis que sa bouche descendait dans mon cou. Une de ses mains caressait mon flan tandis que l'autre s'approchait dangereusement de mon entre-jambe.

**-Bella, nous sommes deux adultes avec des envies il est normal de les assouvir. Laisse-toi allé juste une nuit.**

Sans me laissé le temps de répliqué ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et sa langue vient forcée le barrage de mes dents. Nos langues se mélangés furieusement. C'était un baiser qui reflétait l'urgence. Il laissa ma bouche pour descendre dans mon cou et ses mains empaumèrent mes seins les pressant doucement. Je laissai un gémissement m'échappé. Haletante, je posais mes mains sur son torse et le repoussé doucement.

**-Jacob, pas ici…**

**-Viens…**

Il se leva et pris ma main dans la sienne, et nous entraina vers la sortie rapidement. Arrivait à sa voiture il me plaqua contre la porte et repris ma bouche avec force, tandis que l'une de ses mains remonta le long de ma cuisse et se faufila lentement sous ma robe. Il colla son corps au mien pour me faire sentir à quel point il avait envie de moi.

**-Jacob… s'il te plait…**

Il se détacha de moi et m'ouvrit la portière passager avant de faire le tour de la voiture le plus vite possible et d'y rentré à son tour. Il démarra et pris la direction de mon appartement. Nous y étions en dix minutes. Pendant le trajet aucun de nous ne parlait. J'essayai de ne pas penser à Edward après tout il était bien avec Tanya et il était clair qu'entre nous ça n'ira jamais plus loin que de l'amitié, je savais également qu'avec Jacob ça n'irait pas plus loin qu'une nuit mais j'étais une femme et comme toute femme j'avais des besoins, ça faisait des mois qu'un homme ne m'avait pas touché, et puis c'est mon anniversaire s'il y avait un jour où je pouvais être irresponsable c'était bien celui-là.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble nous montions rapidement les escaliers, une fois devant la porte j'essayais tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte tandis que Jacob frottait son érection contre mes fesses et malaxé mes seins à travers le tissu de ma robe. Quand enfin la porte fut ouverte je l'entrainais dans ma chambre, il me plaqua contre la porte et m'embrassa avec fougue. Ses mains sont passées dans mon dos et ont commencés à descendre la fermeture de ma robe. Mes mains allèrent d'elle-même ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise.

Il laissa tomber ma robe au sol et enleva juste après mon soutien-gorge. Il prit mes fesses en coupe, me souleva et alla m'allonger sur le lit. Il se positionna entre mes cuisses et commença à lécher un de mes seins tandis qu'il massait doucement l'autre.

**-Oh bon sang !** Haletai-je.

Je caressais doucement son torse et je fis descendre lentement mes mains sur sa ceinture et commençais à la défaire ainsi que son pantalon que je fis descendre. Soudain un bruit dans l'appartement me fit sursauter.

_Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si l'envie vous en dit._

_Je vous embrasse _

_Vanouille_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Merci pour vos alerts et reviews_

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Edward**

Je connaissais Bella depuis tout petit, en fait depuis qu'Alice et elles se sont connues au jardin d'enfant, elle avait trois ans et moi cinq. Alice et elle sont rapidement devenues amies, elles ne se quittaient jamais et quand Alice rentrait à la maison elle ne parlait que de Bella.

Un jour elle a supplié nos parents d'inviter Bella une après-midi, chose qu'ils ont acceptés bien évidemment, déjà à ce moment-là personne ne pouvait résister à la moue made-in-Alice. Au début j'étais un peu jaloux, Alice et moi on a toujours été très fusionnel et je voyais d'un mauvais œil leur amitié, je ne voulais pas partager ma petite sœur.

Mais quand elle est apparue devant moi avec ses yeux chocolat qui me fuyaient, son sourire timide et ses joues qui prenaient une couleur rouge, je l'ai tout de suite adorée. J'ai pris la main d'Alice puis celle de Bella et je les ai entraînées dans le jardin où l'on a joué toute la journée.

Depuis ce jour, tous les trois sommes devenus inséparables. Bella est devenue ma meilleure amie, mon havre de paix, dès qu'elle apparaissait je me sentais bien, je me sentais heureux et entier. Bella était comme moi elle aimait le calme et la tranquillité. Alice était tout notre contraire elle ne tenait pas en place.

Alors souvent j'enlevais Bella et on allait se balader tous les deux. Un jour, par hasard, après une énième balade dans la forêt près de chez moi, nous avons vu la clairière et nous en sommes tout de suite tombés amoureux. A partir de là, à chaque fois que nous avions besoin de nous isoler on se retrouvait là-bas, c'était notre petit secret.

Avec le temps Bella n'avait pas changé elle était toujours timide et réservée, ce qui arrangeait certaines filles de l'école, elles pouvaient lui dire toutes les méchancetés, ou lui faire les pires crasses possible Bella ne disait jamais rien, elle préférait subir en silence plutôt que de se faire remarquer encore plus. Chose que ni Alice ni moi n'acceptions, alors en tant qu'amis nous l'aidions et la défendions.

Je savais que si la plupart des filles détestaient Bella c'était en grande partit à cause de moi. Beaucoup de filles la jalousé à cause de notre amitié, parce que je n'accordais de mon temps qu'à elle. J'ignorais toutes les propositions de sorties des autres, seules Bella et Alice comptaient à mes yeux, c'était nous trois il n'y avait pas de place pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand j'ai appris que Bella allait partir vivre avec sa mère à Los Angeles, j'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait sous moi. Bella, ma Bella allait partir loin de moi, loin de nous et du haut de mes douze ans je savais que les probabilités de la revoir étaient faibles, surtout quand son père a quitté Forks à son tour.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, elle nous avait promis à Alice et moi qu'elle ne nous oublierait pas et que tous les jours elle nous donnerait de ces nouvelles, promesse qu'elle a tenue. Tous les jours j'attendais le soir pour pouvoir lui parler, pour rien au monde je n'aurais manqué un seul de ces rendez-vous quotidiens. Mes journées avaient pris une nouvelle routine. La journée, je passais mon temps avec Alice et le soir Bella se connectait et on parlait durant des heures. Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi je refusais toujours qu'elle soit à mes côtés dans ces moments-là, elle parlait aussi à Bella depuis sa chambre et trouvait ridicule de ne pas lui parler ensemble. Mais moi je voulais juste être avec Bella, pouvoir lui dire tout ce qui me passait par la tête sans être espionné par ma fouine de petite sœur.

Mais un mardi soir alors que je lui parlais des potins du lycée où je me trouvais, elle m'a avoué qu'un garçon lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui au cinéma ce week-end-là. Mes poings se sont serrés et j'ai été étonné de sentir la force de la colère qui prenait possession de mon corps, je lui ai dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec des amis, me suis levé de ma chaise de bureau et suis sortis de la maison en courant pour rejoindre notre clairière.

Une fois allongé dans l'herbe, ma colère s'estompait peu à peu, je pouvais enfin réfléchir correctement. Après tout pourquoi étais-je si énervé il était normal que Bella se fasse de nouveaux amis, moi aussi je m'en étais fait. Et aller au cinéma ne veut absolument rien dire, d'ailleurs je n'avais rien à dire j'étais son ami je n'avais aucun droit de me mettre en colère.

Pourtant le reste de la semaine a été horrible, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que Bella allait aller au cinéma ce week-end avec un autre garçon que moi. Ce qui me mettait à chaque fois dans une rage folle. Mon entourage ne comprenait pas mon humeur massacrante de la semaine d'ailleurs je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre non plus.

Le fameux samedi, je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre de la journée, je n'arrêtais pas de penser au rendez-vous de Bella. Je restais connecté toute la journée afin de ne pas rater l'heure où Bella se connectait habituellement, j'avais même décliné l'offre d'Emmett de faire un bowling avec lui et nos amis du lycée. Mais ce jour-là, Bella n'était pas venue et j'avais attendu jusqu'à quatre heures du matin en vain.

Je savais qu'à cette heure-là elle n'allait plus se connecter, alors c'est avec le cœur lourd que je suis partit me coucher. Après un sommeil bien agité, la première chose que j'avais fait en me réveillant à onze heures avait été d'aller voir si Bella m'avait écrit, mais non rien. J'étais resté devant mon ordinateur toute la journée refusant de descendre rejoindre ma famille. J'avais prétexté me sentir mal, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, depuis mon réveil mon estomac était noué.

Mon supplice prit fin à dix-huit heures, au moment où une fenêtre est apparue sur mon écran m'indiquant que Bella m'avait écrit. Je n'avais pas osé lui demander comment s'était passé sa soirée alors je fus heureux quand elle aborda le sujet d'elle-même. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait passé un moment agréable, qu'il lui avait payé sa place ainsi que le pop-corn et la boisson. Elle m'avait raconté en détail le film qu'ils avaient regardé.

J'étais soulagé même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne me sentais pas bien avant. Soudain, j'ai entendu ma sœur pousser un grand cri, je me levais pour rejoindre sa chambre m'inquiétant qu'elle se soit blessée, mais c'est une Alice souriante, et frappant dans ses mains tout en sautant sur place que je retrouvais. Quand je lui ai demandé pour qu'elle raison elle était dans cet état-là, elle m'a répondu qu'elle était heureuse que Bella ait un petit ami, je ne comprenais pas. Je lui ai dit que sortir au cinéma avec un ami ne signifiait pas qu'il soit son petit ami, elle m'a répliqué qu'elle était au courant mais que quand l'ami en question embrasse la fille une fois qu'il la raccompagne chez elle, cela voulait dire qu'il était son petit ami.

J'étais retourné dans ma chambre dans un état second, j'avais dit à Bella qu'il fallait que j'y aille. Après avoir éteint mon ordinateur, j'ai pris ma veste est suis sorti rejoindre la clairière pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella ne m'avait rien dit sur ce baiser échangé, et surtout je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça me faisait si mal qu'elle est pu embrasser quelqu'un. J'étais en colère contre elle, mais surtout contre moi car je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir ça, Bella n'était que mon amie. Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à réfléchir dans l'herbe fraîche, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que ça devait sûrement être normal. Je n'étais pas préparé à ce que Bella puisse avoir un petit ami, elle qui est si timide et réservée, et puis j'avais l'habitude d'être le seul homme dans sa vie à part son père. Et j'aimais la protéger, je pensais que j'avais sûrement peur qu'elle souffre, peur de la perdre encore une fois, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Mais elle m'adorait autant que moi je l'adorais et rien ne changerait.

Pourtant à partir de ce jour-là, tout a changé entre nous. Le lendemain elle m'avait avoué qu'elle sortait avec ce fameux Mike, je lui avais dit que j'étais ravi pour elle, elle m'avait remercié en disant qu'elle était contente que je la soutienne je lui avais répondu que c'était ce que font les amis. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait l'une des dernières vraies discussions que j'aurais avec elle.

Bien sûr on se parlait tous les jours de ce côté-là rien n'avait changé, seulement le contenu de nos discussions étaient différent. Elle me parlait souvent de son Mike elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui, ce qui commençait vraiment à m'énerver. De mon côté je passais le plus clair de mon temps à la clairière, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul et de réfléchir sur ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

J'ai supporté toute cette mascarade pendant un mois. Après un rêve où je me suis vu emmenant Bella au cinéma main dans la main, je me suis baladé pour tenter de savoir ce que ce rêve signifiait et là je me suis pris en pleine face mes sentiments pour elle. Non, Bella n'était pas mon amie, elle était beaucoup plus que ça, elle était ma vie et la savoir dans les bras d'un autre me rendait malade. Je voulais être celui qui la prenait dans ses bras, je voulais être celui qui l'embrassait, je voulais être avec elle. J'étais amoureux d'elle. Depuis toujours, j'aimais Bella Swan.

Après cette découverte, je me dépêchais de rentrer car je voulais qu'elle sache, je voulais lui dire que j'étais fou d'elle, que je voulais être avec elle si elle voulait bien de moi. J'étais euphorique, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant. Une fois rentré, j'allumais directement mon ordinateur impatient. Mais malheureusement Bella n'était pas connectée. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit imaginant ce que je pourrais lui dire.

Dans ma précipitation je n'avais pas fermé la porte de ma chambre et j'entendais Alice discuter. Quand je l'ai entendu prononcer le nom de Bella je me suis approché de la porte et j'ai écouté. Visiblement, elle était au téléphone avec elle et quand j'ai entendu Alice lui dire que maintenant elle était une femme et que c'était normal qu'elle n'ait pas eu de plaisir, que la plupart des femmes ne ressentait que la douleur la première fois, mon cœur se serra.

Bella s'était donnée à lui, elle lui a fait le cadeau de sa virginité, alors je réalisais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, ce n'était pas moi qu'elle aimait, ce n'était pas de moi qu'elle voulait mais de lui.

Pour moi il était impossible de discuter avec Bella est de faire comme si de rien n'était, il m'était impossible de l'entendre me parler d'un autre homme alors que moi je souhaitais être cet homme. Alors j'ai espacé nos discussions jusqu'à ne plus que lui répondre le moins souvent possible. J'avais besoin d'oublier cette douleur qui faisait partie de mon quotidien, j'avais besoin d'oublier Bella, j'avais besoin de la sortir de ma tête.

Alors j'ai commencé à sortir, de plus en plus, et quoi de mieux pour oublier quelqu'un que d'être dans d'autres bras. Quand je dis d'autres bras, c'est beaucoup d'autres bras. Je jouais de mes charmes je savais que je plaisais alors c'était facile. Une belle parole, un petit sourire et elles tombaient dans mes bras. Il était hors de question que je m'attache à qui que ce soit, je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir cette douleur qui ne me quittait plus depuis que j'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments pour Bella.

Pendant plus de quatre ans un nombre incalculable de filles sont passées dans mon lit, jusqu'à ce que je croise Tanya lors d'une soirée. Au début elle n'était qu'une fille de plus, je l'avais prévenue comme toutes les autres mais elle était dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Après notre première nuit, on s'est souvent croisé dans différentes soirées pour à chaque fois finir la soirée ensemble.

Ce qui me plaisait chez elle c'était qu'elle était tout le contraire de ma Bella, blonde aux yeux bleus, grosse poitrine et ne supportant pas de passer inaperçue. Avec le temps une sorte d'amitié améliorée s'était installée entre nous. On s'appelait à chaque fois que l'un de nous en avait envie. Je savais que de son côté, depuis le collège, elle espérait que je tombe fou amoureux d'elle et c'est pourquoi à chacune de nos rencontres je lui rappelais que ce n'était que du sexe et qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de moi. Surtout que je ne me privais pas pour coucher avec d'autres filles dès que j'en avais la possibilité.

Bien sûr Alice était au courant de mes exploits nocturnes, et elle ne se privait pas pour me faire la morale dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle voulait absolument me voir amoureux et en couple comme elle avec Jasper ou Emmett et Rosalie. Evidemment que ça me faisait rêver mais je refusais de me laisser aller, je ne souffrirais pas une deuxième fois. Alors pour qu'elle me lâche la grappe, j'ai décidé de me servir de miss Tanya, elle avait été ravie quand je lui avait demandé d'avoir une vraie relation avec moi.

Je n'avais pas choisi Tanya au hasard, je savais qu'avec elle je n'avais aucun risque de souffrir car jamais je ne pourrais tomber amoureux d'elle. Et puis niveau sexe il faut dire qu'elle savait y faire ; si déjà je devais me satisfaire d'une seule et unique fille, il valait mieux que je fasse en sorte de prendre mon pied avec elle. Comme on dit autant combiner l'utile à l'agréable. Oui je sais ce n'est pas bien de se servir d'une personne mais je savais très bien qu'elle aussi se servait de moi pour qu'on la remarque.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était le retour de Bella. Quand je l'ai appris j'étais vraiment heureux, malgré tout elle me manquait. Quand Alice m'a confié la tâche d'aller la cherché à l'aéroport j'avais vraiment la frousse de la revoir après tout ce temps, alors pour me détendre j'avais appelé Tanya. Une bonne partie de jambe en l'air était ce qu'il me fallait pour me donner du courage.

Malheureusement j'avais raté l'heure, quand Alice et Bella sont arrivées à l'appartement et nous ont surpris, pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis senti honteux. Mais quand j'ai plongé dans ses yeux chocolat, tout autour de moi s'est effacé et je me suis repris en pleine figure tous les sentiments que j'avais refoulés depuis tant d'années.

Depuis son arrivée j'étais comme attiré par elle, je ressentais le besoin d'être à ses côtés, de la voir, de la toucher, que ce soit lors de la première soirée à l'éclipse ou le lendemain quand j'avais passé l'après-midi en sa compagnie. J'avais du mal à m'éloigner d'elle, alors après cette journée, pour éviter de céder à mes désirs je passais le plus clair de mon temps libre avec Tanya pour son plus grand plaisir. A chaque soirée qu'on passait tous ensemble j'essayais d'emmener Tanya avec moi mais à chaque rencontre ça se finissait par des règlements de compte. Moi je ne disais rien de peur de dire une parole qui me trahirait mais intérieurement je bouillonnais. J'avais donc pris la décision de ne plus l'inviter.

Malgré tout, le besoin de renouer des liens amicaux avec Bella était quelque chose dont j'avais vraiment envie voilà pourquoi j'essayais de passer une partie du dimanche avec elle. Dans ces moments-là je me sentais bien, je me sentais moi, je revivais et toute douleur que j'avais pu ressentir n'existait plus. Je retrouvais mon amie, ma meilleure amie avec qui j'aimais passer du temps.

Mais hier quand elle m'a sauté dans les bras à cause de ce film, j'ai cru que tous mes efforts allaient être réduits en fumée. J'avais eu envie de la garder dans mes bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à étouffer à cause du manque d'air. Si j'avais cru que j'avais fait preuve de beaucoup de courage en réussissant à m'éloigner d'elle ce n'était rien comparé à la voir dormir.

La voir étendue dans son lit, son si beau visage détendu, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration calme et son odeur qui était imprégnée dans toute la chambre. Tout ça faisait que je n'arrivais pas à la quitter, c'est seulement quand j'ai entendu mon portable sonner depuis le salon que je suis sortis à contre cœur de sa chambre.

Quand je suis arrivé à la fête de Tyler j'étais en colère. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, je ne pensais plus qu'à elle alors pour oublier j'ai commencé à boire et plus je buvais plus je me sentais bien donc j'ai continué jusqu'à m'écrouler sur le canapé au milieu d'une pièce bondée. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et j'avais une migraine terrible, Tyler était déjà devant moi avec un verre d'eau et un comprimé dans les mains et me les tendaient. Je le remerciais en hochant la tête.

Après avoir pris mon cachet Tyler m'a servi un café, puis je l'ai aidé à nettoyer la maison de ses parents. Pour me remercier de mon aide il m'a proposé de dîner avec lui, on a fini la soirée à jouer à la PlayStation et vu qu'il se faisait tard il m'a invité à rester dormir. J'étais vraiment claqué alors j'ai accepté. Une fois dans la chambre d'amis je me suis endormis rapidement mais me suis réveillé quelque temps plus tard et quand j'ai voulu regarder l'heure je n'ai pas trouvé mon portable. Je suis donc descendu dans l'espoir de le trouver quelque part dans la maison.

En passant dans la cuisine j'ai regardé l'heure, trois heures douze. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison et n'ayant pas retrouvé mon portable, j'allais sur la terrasse où je le repérais rapidement sur la table, en le consultant je remarquais que j'avais trente-six appels en absence et quatre messages vocaux. J'écoutais les messages qui étaient tous d'Alice.

**-Edward, n'oublie pas qu'on fête l'anniversaire de Bella ce soir à l'éclipse. On quitte l'appart à vingt-trois heures. Sois à l'heure. Bisous.**

**-Edward, il est vingt-trois heures quinze et tu n'es toujours pas là, j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas oublié l'anniversaire de Bella, sinon je te promets que je n'aurais jamais la chance de devenir tatie vu le sort que je te réserve ! Bon nous on y va, rejoins-nous directement à l'éclipse.**

**-Je te jure que si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses tout de suite je t'arrache les parties génitales Cullen !**

**-J'espère que tu es fière de toi Cullen ! Bella t'a attendu pendant des heures ! Elle est rentrée avant la fin de sa soirée ! Tu me déçois mais pas autant que tu as déçu Bella ! Je te jure que tu n'as pas intérêt à me croiser ses prochains jours parce que…**

Je n'écoutais pas le message jusqu'au bout. Putain Bella j'étais tellement dans le coaltar que j'ai oublié son anniversaire alors que je lui avais promis d'être là. Je courais le plus vite possible jusqu'à ma voiture et roulais comme un malade jusqu'à l'appartement. Il fallait que j'aille la voir que je m'excuse et me fasse pardonner, je ne supportais pas de savoir que je l'avais déçue et d'avoir louper son anniversaire.

Une fois arrivé, je me dépêchais d'ouvrir la porte, je ne prenais pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et trébuchais sur un objet, sans regarder de quoi il s'agissait je me dirigeais rapidement vers la chambre de Bella. Doucement, j'ouvrais sa porte et commençais à entrer dans la pièce quand en regardant en direction de son lit je me figeais face au spectacle qui se jouait devant moi.

_Voilà voilà_

_Un grand merci à ma bêta pour son aide_

_Je vous embrasse _

_Vanouille_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre._

_Merci pour vos reviews et alerts qui me font toujours super plaisir._

**Chapitre 6**

**Pov Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce soir, je ne voulais plus jamais sortir de cette chambre j'avais beaucoup trop honte. Voilà au moins dix minutes que Jacob était parti tandis que moi j'étais seule dans mon lit à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en songeant que je n'arriverais plus jamais à regarder Edward dans les yeux. Mon Dieu quelle épouvantable soirée. D'abord Edward qui a complètement oublié mon anniversaire, moi qui me saoule pour éviter d'y penser et je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'emmener Jacob à l'appartement pour une partie de jambe en l'air sans penser qu'Edward pourrait rentrer et nous surprendre à n'importe quel moment, mais vu la quantité d'alcool que j'ai ingurgité ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, je n'arrivais plu à réfléchir correctement et à prendre les bonnes décisions.

Bien sûre je sais qu'Edward n'a aucun droit sur moi et que je ne lui dois absolument rien, nous sommes seulement amis mais il m'avait tellement mis en garde contre Jacob depuis le jour où nous l'avions croisé au restaurant que j'avais l'impression de le trahir et je savais qu'il m'en voudrait un certain temps de ne pas l'avoir écouté s'il venait à l'apprendre. Il a toujours été protecteur avec moi comme avec Alice, il ne voulait pas qu'on se face avoir par le premier coureur de jupon du coin, et moi idiote comme je suis, je fonce tête la première sans penser aux conséquences. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?

Enfin, bon je me dis que toute cette histoire aurait pu finir beaucoup plus mal.

**Flash-back** :

_Je caressais doucement le torse de Jacob, je fis descendre lentement mes mains sur sa ceinture et commençais à la défaire ainsi que son pantalon que je fis descendre. Soudain un bruit dans l'appartement me fit sursauter. Effrayée qu'on puisse nous surprendre je me suis figée et j'ai tourné la tête en direction de la porte avant de me reprendre quelques secondes plus tard pour repousser Jacob, me lever et me rhabiller rapidement._

_**-Il va m'entendre, je te jure que dès qu'il met un pied ici je l'étripe de mes propres mains !**_ _Hurlait une Alice hystérique_

_**- Alice, calme-toi !**_ Chuchotait_ Jasper. __**Viens, tu vas réveiller Bella.**_

_**-Je vais voir comment elle va.**_

_Je paniquais refusant qu'elle puisse me voir avec Jacob, j'avais peur de ce qu'elle penserait de moi en voyant que je m'envoyais le premier mec que je croise dans une discothèque._

_**-Non, elle doit dormir maintenant, tu la verras demain.**_ M_erci Jasper._

_J'entendis des pas puis une porte qui claque et plus rien. Ouf, j'ai eu chaud. Jacob s'était levé à son tour, tandis que je reprenais mon rhabillage que j'avais arrêté pour écouter à travers la porte la discussion entre Alice et Jasper. Jacob m'a retourné pour qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux._

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-Je me rhabille.**

**-Je vois ça, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**-Alice et Jasper viennent de rentrer.**

**-Oui, et alors ?**

**-Alors, il faut que tu partes.**

**-Que je parte, tu te fous de moi !**

**-Chut, pas si fort, on pourrait t'entendre. S'il te plaît va-t'en.**

**-Bordel, t'as vu dans quel état je suis, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !**

**-Je suis désolée.**

**-T'es désolée, mais j'y crois pas putain, on ne t'a jamais appris à finir ce que tu as commencé.**

**-On n'aurait pas dû commencer, je n'ai pas réfléchis.**

**-Il y a deux minutes tu n'étais pas contre, si c'est parce qu'il y a du monde dans l'appartement je peux arranger ça ma belle.**

**-Non, je… on a fait une erreur, va-t'en s'il te plaît.**

**-Ouais c'est ça, dis plutôt que tu as eu peur que ce soit Edward qui soit rentré, tu as peur qu'il sache que tu voulais que je te saute et qu'il voit que tu n'es pas aussi prude que tu veux bien le faire croire, qu'il voit que tu n'es pas différente des autres qu'il a sauté.**

**-Tais-toi ! Tu ne me connais pas !**

**-Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à te convaincre de finir la nuit avec moi, tu es comme les autres et bientôt il le verra.**

**-Sors d'ici, tout de suite !**

_J'ouvrais doucement la porte de ma chambre et vérifiais que personne n'était dans les parages, je sortais rapidement de la pièce pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée afin que Jacob sorte enfin de cet appartement._

_Une fois la porte refermée je m'adossais contre cette dernière, soufflais, et laissais quelques larmes couler avant de partir en direction de ma chambre, mais ma maladresse me rappelait à l'ordre et au passage je me cognais contre un petit meuble et fis tomber la lampe qui se trouvait dessus. Abattue comme je l'étais, je ne pris pas la peine de la remettre en place et courrais me réfugier dans ma chambre._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Les paroles de Jacob m'avaient énormément blessées, mais il avait raison je ne valais pas mieux que toutes les autres filles qui sautaient sur le premier venu. Si Edward apprenait ce qui s'est passé en fin de soirée je sais qu'il serait vraiment déçu, qu'il ne me regarderait plus de la même façon, il fallait absolument qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. Malheureusement je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si Jacob allait s'en venter auprès de lui, je n'avais plus qu'a espérer qu'il ne le ferait pas, après tout ce n'est pas comme si on avait couché ensemble je l'avais repoussé et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se venter d'une chose pareil. Non ni Edward, ni personne d'autre ne sera au courant de ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

**-Bella ?** En entendant sa voix mes larmes ont augmentées. **Bella, je peux entrer ?**

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je l'entendis rentrer dans la chambre et fermer la porte avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit.

**-Bella, regarde-moi.**

Je secouais la tête en signe de négation. Il s'approcha de moi et doucement commença à caresser mon dos, son geste n'a fait qu'augmenter ma tristesse, mes pleures se transformèrent en gros sanglots.

**-Chut, calme-toi Bella, chut. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir loupé ta soirée d'anniversaire. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles, mais arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît, je ne supporte pas de te voir si triste, surtout par ma faute.**

**-Je… je…Edward…**

**-Calme toi, respire. Regarde moi s'il te plaît. **Je me retournais doucement sur le dos et m'adossais à la tête de lit.

**-Excuses-moi… je suis … déso… lée.**

**-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser ma douce, c'est moi le gros crétin.**

**-N… non.**

**-Bien sûr que si, je t'avais promis d'être là et à cause de ma cuite j'ai zappé, je suis vraiment en colère contre moi, mais je te promets que je vais me rattraper. Je te promets une soirée juste toi et moi et on fêtera ton anniversaire comme il se doit.**

**-Je dois te dire quelque chose.** Lui dis-je en essayant d'arrêter mes pleures.

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Ce soir j'ai… vraiment trop bu.** Il explosa de rire.

**-Ce n'est pas grave Bella, ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais, et puis tu fêtais ton anniversaire, tu as bien le droit de te laisser aller de temps en temps. Tu as toujours été trop sérieuse.**

**-Je sais. **Dis-je en baissant la tête, je n'arrivais pas à lui dire ce qui s'était passé, même si je savais qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'apprenne de moi plutôt que d'une tierce personne.

**-Bella tu devrais voir t'a tête on dirait que tu veux confesser un meurtre.** Me dit-il en rigolant doucement.

**-T'es bête.** Lui répondis-je en souriant timidement.

**-Enfin un sourire, tu es beaucoup plus jolie comme ça. **Rougissante et gênée je baissais la tête. Il rigola et me pris dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes avant de brusquement reculer. **J'ai failli oublier, ne bouge pas de là je reviens tout de suite.**

Il se leva et partit en courant hors de la chambre, je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait tout d'un coup. A peine le temps de prendre un mouchoir dans ma table de chevet et d'essuyer grossièrement mes larmes et le maquillage qui avait certainement coulé qu'il était de retour avec un petit sourire, il cachait sa main droite dans son dos.

**-Je n'étais peut-être pas présent ce soir, mais j'ai quand même un petit quelque chose pour toi.**

**-Edward, tu n'aurais pas dû m'acheter quelque chose.**

**-Arrête de râler.** Il prit ma main et y déposa un petit écrin bleu en velours. **Je l'ai acheté il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, j'espère que ça va te plaire.**

Doucement j'ouvris la boite et à l'intérieur se trouvait une chaîne en or blanc avec un petit médaillon.

**-Il est magnifique Edward, merci.**

**-Il faut que tu ouvres le médaillon ma douce.**

Je fis ce qu'il me dit lentement et sans que je ne puisse les retenir mes larmes débordèrent. Je n'arrivais pas à quitter des yeux ce magnifique bijou.

**-Tu n'aimes pas ? Je suis désolé je pensais que…**Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Je le regardais pour ensuite reposer mon regard sur mon cadeau et de nouveau revenir à lui. Sans vraiment réfléchir je sautais dans ses bras.

**-Oh merci Edward, c'est parfait, je l'adore.**

A l'intérieur du médaillon se trouvait deux photos. D'un côté une photo d'Edward et moi quelques jours avant mon départ il y a dix ans, et de l'autre côté une photo de nous deux qu'on avait prise à la soirée qu'Alice avait organisé pour mon retour.

**-Je suis heureux que ça te plaise.** Je le relâchais.

**-Comment peux-tu en douter., c'est le plus précieux cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Tu peux me le mettre s'il te plaît ?**

**-Bien sûr, tourne-toi.**

Impatiente je me retournai rapidement, doucement il repoussa mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche. Il prit le bijou et me l'accrochait en frôlant de ses doigts ma nuque au passage, ce qui me donna des frissons. Il replaça tendrement mes cheveux dans mon dos. Je me retournais.

**-Merci.**

Je me rasseyais à la tête du lit et il fit de même.

**-Il ne quittera plus jamais mon cou. **Lui dis-je. Il me sourit tendrement.

Le matin je me réveillais en entendant la porte de ma chambre se fermer doucement. Je voulais me tourner pour regarder qui était là mais un bras sur ma hanche m'en empêcha. J'ouvris les yeux et réalisais que j'avais la tête ainsi que ma main posées sur le torse d'Edward et lui tenait ma hanche d'une main tandis que l'autre recouvrait la mienne sur son torse. Discrètement je me dégageais de son étreinte pour rejoindre la cuisine où je retrouvais Alice et Jasper en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

**-Bonjour tout le monde !**

**-Salut bien dormis ? **Me demanda Alice et se levant pour venir me faire un câlin.

**-Très bien.**

**-Tu as l'air plus en forme que hier soir.**

**-Oui je vais beaucoup mieux.**

**-Le fait que mon frère se trouve dans ton lit ne serait pas la cause de ta bonne humeur ? **Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer Alice, il est juste venu me voir pour s'excuser et on a fini par s'endormir.**

**-J'espère bien qu'il s'est excuser cet imbécile attends qu'il se lève et il va m'entendre !**

**-Non, je ne veux plus qu'on parle de cette soirée.**

**-Bella, tu es trop gentille avec lui.**

**-Laisse-là, Alice.** Lui dit Jasper.

**-Non, il lui a fait de la peine, tu as vu dans quel état elle était et si elle a bu c'est à cause de lui ! Il a gâché son anniversaire, le premier qu'on passe ensemble depuis dix ans et il ne vient pas ! Il n'a aucune excuse !**

**-Ça suffit Alice, ça ne te regarde pas !**

**-Bien sûr que si tu es ma meilleure amie, si quelqu'un te fait du mal ça me regarde. Et tu es trop gentille, il ne mérite pas que tu lui pardonne aussi facilement !**

**-Arrête !**

**-Elle a raison Bella. **Je me tournais vers Edward qui se trouvait dans le salon. Il s'approcha doucement du bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon.

**-Tien te voilà toi ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ta petite personne Edward, tu aurais pu faire un effort et sauter ta blondasse un autre jour !**

**-Je n'étais pas avec Tanya, Alice.**

**-Je me fou comme de l'an quarante de savoir avec qui tu étais, où ce que tu faisais ! Tu me déçois Edward ! Je ne te reconnais plus, du jour au lendemain tu as changé. D'abord tu prends les filles pour des objets sexuels en les baisant l'une après l'autre, puis tu sors avec cette garce que tu fais passer avant tes amis. On ne te voit plus tu es tout le temps avec elle, elle t'éloigne de nous, cette fille n'est pas pour toi ! Et hier je t'ai laissé je ne sais combien de messages, mais bien sûr tu avais d'autres priorités ! Je pensais que Bella était ton amie, je pensais que tu l'adorais ! Visiblement je me suis trompée !**

**-Bien sûr que je l'adore ! Tu le sais très bien comment tu peux dire ça !**

**-Et sauter ta pétasse plutôt que de passé la soirée avec ton amie c'est t'a façon de le lui montrer ! Faudrait peut-être que tu penses avec ta tête au lieu de penser avec ta queue!**

**-STOP ! Mais ça va pas... Alice ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas à toi de me défendre je suis assez grande pour le faire moi-même, il s'est excusé l'affaire est close, maintenant on se calme et on va prendre le petit déjeuner tous ensemble et tranquillement.**

**-Je vais prendre l'air.**

**-Reste Alice s'il te plaît.**

**-J'ai besoin de me calmer.** Elle se dirigea vers le salon prit son sac à main et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

**-Je vais la rejoindre et tenter de la ramener.** Nous dit Jasper, désolé, et il sortit à son tour.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de me poser lourdement sur le tabouret du bar, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Alice et Edward ne s'étaient jamais disputés aussi violemment, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si en colère contre lui après tout il ne lui avait rien fait, ça devrais être à moi d'être en colère mais il s'était excuser alors pourquoi ressasser cette histoire. Je ne voulais plus y penser surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'on faisait allusion à mon anniversaire, ce qui s'était passé avec Jacob me revenait désagréablement en mémoire.

**-Je suis désolé. **Dit tristement Edward les yeux baissé sur ses mains.

**-Edward c'est bon, depuis hier je t'ai pardonné alors laisse tomber tu veux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a Alice aujourd'hui mais quand elle rentrera elle aura oublié et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Maintenant je ne veux plus qu'on parle de cette histoire, d'accord ?**

**-Très bien comme tu veux, mais je n'oublie pas que je te dois une soirée.**

**-J'y compte bien.**

**-Que penses-tu de vendredi ?**

**-C'est parfait et puis les autres ont décidé de sortir ça m'évitera qu'Alice passe des heures à essayer de me convaincre d'aller avec eux pour ne pas me retrouver seule.**

**-Oh je vois, je ne suis pas sûr de comment je dois le prendre.** Me dit-il en rigolant. **Bon que dirais-tu qu'on se prépare un bon petit déjeuner et qu'on le mange devant la télé.**

**-D'accord. **

Après qu'on ait fini le petit déjeuner, Alice est rentrée avec Jasper, ils nous ont rejoint sur le canapé et ma meilleure amie s'est jetée dans les bras de son frère.

**-Je m'excuse.**

**-Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles Alice mais je ne tolère pas que tu me dises de telles choses.**

**-Je sais que j'ai été trop loin, mais je suis tellement en colère contre toi depuis quelques mois qu'il fallait que ça sorte.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?**

**-Tu fais n'importe quoi, je ne supporte pas que tu puisses être avec Tanya, depuis toute petite je la déteste et tu la détestais toi aussi je ne comprends pas ce revirement, ne me dit pas qu'elle a changé je sais que c'est faux. Elle t'accapare, elle veut t'éloigner de nous et tu ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher, au contraire dès qu'elle t'appelle tu pars en courant, tu la fait passer avant nous et le fait que tu ne viennes pas hier a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.**

**-Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler tout de suite, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais si mal et malgré ce que tu crois Tanya ne passera jamais avant vous, je vais faire en sorte d'être plus présent, ok ?**

**-Ok.**

Le reste de la journée s'est finalement bien terminée, on est allé tous les quatre faire un billard avant d'aller dîner ensemble au restaurant. Je ne participais pas beaucoup à la conversation trop occupée à me dire que vendredi j'allais passer une soirée seule avec Edward, j'avais vraiment hâte.

_Juste un petit mot pour __**patoun**__ je sais que tu voulais que Bella se laisse aller avec Jacob pour le moment c'est une Bella comme tu n'aimes pas mais tu verras que d'ici quelques chapitres certains évènements feront qu'elle va changer et qu'elle se laissera plus facilement allé (pas forcément avec Jacob)._

_Merci à vous de m'avoir lu._

_Merci à ma bêta __**DeMoNyUuki **__pour son aide._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille. _


	8. Chapitre 7

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre. La fameuse soirée d'anniversaire de Bella et Edward._

_Merci pour vos reviews et alerts c'est toujours un plaisir._

**Chapitre 7**

La semaine suivante est passée rapidement. Edward avait tenu sa promesse et il avait dîné tous les soirs avec nous et n'était parti voir Tanya que deux fois mais seulement après avoir partagé le repas avec nous. Nous étions jeudi soir, j'étais dans ma chambre à lire tranquillement quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, je dis à la personne d'entrer et Edward apparu.

**-Déjà couchée ?**

**-Non, non j'avais envie de bouquiner.**

**-Oh je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, je voulais juste te demander si c'était toujours bon pour toi pour la soirée de demain ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr.**

**-Cool, euh… ça te dérange qu'on reste ici, je pourrai cuisiner pour toi. Alice et Emmett vont certainement rentrer le lendemain ils vont à une soirée à Port Angeles, on pourra profiter du calme de l'appartement, qu'en dis-tu ?**

**-Ça me va.**

**-Super, bon je te laisse à ton livre. Bonne nuit ma douce.**

**-Bonne nuit Edward.**

Dès qu'il eu quitté la pièce un grand sourire s'est affiché sur mon visage, il n'avait pas oublié, j'allais passer une soirée seule avec lui, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, j'étais maintenant beaucoup trop nerveuse pour pouvoir lire, mais je ne pouvais pas aller dans le salon avec les autres ils verraient tout de suite dans quel état je me trouvais. Je décidais donc de prendre un bon bain, malgré la douche que je venais de prendre, pour me détendre. Après le bain je retournais dans ma chambre et allais me coucher un peu plus détendue qu'avant.

Le lendemain à la bibliothèque je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail. Irina ma patronne me fit deux remarques parce que je ne rangeais pas les livres dans les bons rayons où parce que quand on me demandais un renseignement je répondais à côté. Edward était dans toutes mes pensées, je sentais que ce soir allait marquer un tournant dans notre relation, je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais j'avais une sorte de pré-sentiment allez savoir.

J'avais vraiment l'impression que cette journée ne finirait jamais, les minutes me semblaient être des heures. Je ne faisais que regarder cette fichue horloge qui n'avançait pas d'un pouce, j'essayais de me forcer à ne pas lever les yeux vers cette dernière mais mon regard était inexplicablement attiré par elle.

Enfin ma torture prit fin, dix-sept heures trente avait enfin sonné il était temps, je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais qu'un quart d'heure de route pour arriver à l'appartement, mais j'étais tellement pressée que je courrais presque, les gens me regardaient tous étonnés ils devaient sûrement me prendre pour une folle mais je m'en fichais complètement.

Arrivée à l'appartement je me retrouvais seule, j'allai en vitesse sous la douche et sorti de la salle de bains juste en serviette, dans ma précipitation j'avais oublié de prendre des affaires pour me changer. J'étais tellement stressée que ma gorge était sèche, j'allais donc dans la cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau quand j'aperçus une note sur le bar, je pris le papier dans les mains et le lu.

_Salut vous deux !_

_Quand vous serez rentré on sera déjà sur la route pour Port Angeles._

_Passez une bonne soirée._

_Edward je compte sur toi pour que la cuisine ne soit pas en feu quand je rentrerais !_

_Je vous embrasse_

_Alice_

_Amusez- vous bien, j'ai des capotes dans le tiroir de mon chevet n'hésitez pas à vous servir, mais pas de cochonneries dans mon lit l'appart est bien assez grand !_

_Em_

Sacré Emmett ! Je m'empressais de jeter le mot à la poubelle, au même instant la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward. Il s'approcha de moi.

**-Waouh quelle tenue, si j'avais su que je te verrais si peu vêtue je t'aurais préparé à dîner bien plus tôt.**

**-Ah ah ah, ce que tu es drôle ! **Lui dis-je en grognant tout en rougissant. **Je vais aller m'habiller.**

**-Tu peux rester ainsi tu sais ça ne me dérange absolument pas.** Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je rougissais encore plus, il rigola. **Je te taquine Bella.**

**-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens vite pour t'aider.**

**-Hors de question ! J'ai dit que je te ferai à dîner donc toi tu ne touches à rien. Je vais me doucher et je viendrai commencer à préparer ok ?**

**-Oui chef !** Dis-je en faisant le garde à vous.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que ma serviette tomberais, je la retenait in extremis et couru m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Avant de fermer la porte je l'entendis exploser de rire. J'ouvrais mon placard et là je bloquais, je ne savais pas du tout ce que je devais porter. Est-ce que je devais être classe ou plutôt décontractée ? Je regrettais qu'Alice ne soit pas là pour me conseiller. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation j'optais pour une tunique avec un leggins et des ballerines, je venais d'entendre Edward sortir de la salle de bains, j'en profitais donc pour m'y faufiler. Je me maquillais très légèrement et remontais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche.

Une fois prête je rejoignis Edward dans la cuisine, il était en train d'enfourner des petits fours. Je l'observais un instant, il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, ses cheveux en batailles étaient encore humides, il était vraiment sexy.

**-Ce que tu vois te plaît ?**

**-Ne rêve pas mon pote si je reste plantée là c'est juste que j'ai très peur de te voir près des fourneaux, je veux me tenir le plus près possible de la porte au cas où tu mettrais le feu à la cuisine et que je doive sauver ma peau.**

**-Hey ! T'es pas sympa je te prépare un bon p'tit repas et voilà comment tu me remercie ?**

**-Je m'inquiète juste vu qu'à chaque fois que tu t'es essayé à la cuisine tu as cramé tous les plats…**

**-Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?**

**-Alice.**

**-Se faire trahir par sa propre sœur, si c'est pas malheureux.**

**-Arrête de te plaindre, et je te jure que je meure de faim alors tu n'as pas intérêt à brûler ce repas !**

**-C'est qu'elle mordrait la petite.**

**-Quand il s'agit de nourriture, je suis capable de tout.**

**-Wouh tu me mets la pression.**

**-D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu allais nous préparer.**

**-Spaghetti Carbonara, c'est le plat que je réussi le mieux. Va t'asseoir sur le canapé je vais apporter l'apéritif, champagne ça te va ?**

**-Eh ben, tu fais les choses en grand. Mais après ma cuite de la semaine dernière je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je prenne de l'alcool.**

**-Bella, on est juste tous les deux et on reste à la maison il ne peut rien t'arriver. Et puis ce n'est pas un verre qui va te faire du mal.**

**-Je ne supporte pas très bien l'alcool, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en boire.**

**-Je te promets que si tu fais où dis quelque chose de gênant, je le garderai pour moi. Aller je veillerai sur toi t'en fait pas.**

**-Va pour un verre de champagne.**

**-Je te prépare ça, va t'asseoir.**

Il m'a rejoint dix minutes plus tard avec deux coupes de champagne, il les déposa sur la table basse avant de retourné en cuisine chercher les petits fours et quelques toasts qu'il avait soigneusement préparé. Il alla à la chaîne stéréo et mis de la musique en fond sonore puis il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et me tendit une coupe.

**-A ton anniversaire.**

Nous trinquâmes, puis un silence gêné s'installa. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise, je m'en voulais toujours à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Jacob, et je ne savais pas trop de quoi je pourrais lui parlé pour briser ce silence. Au bout de cinq minutes Edward commença à me poser quelques questions sur ma journée de travail et je fis de même à mon tour. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'excusa et se rendit en cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Il nous dressa également une jolie table posant des bougies au centre.

Une fois le repas prêt nous nous installâmes à table l'un en face de l'autre. Sans le remarqué nous avions fini la bouteille de champagne et il nous servit du vin blanc. Je commençais à être très joyeuse, l'alcool nous aida à nous décoincer et l'ambiance est devenue beaucoup plus détendue qu'au début, la discussion venait naturellement, on parlait de tout, de notre enfance, nos passés, nos envies.

Pour le dessert Edward nous avait préparé une forêt noire qu'il avait préparé la veille mais qu'il avait soigneusement caché dans le frigo de ses parents, c'est Alice qui s'était occupée de le récupérer avant de partir à sa soirée. Edward arriva avec le dessert dans les mains et j'avais vraiment très peur pour ce gâteau. Il faut dire qu'après deux bouteilles, champagne et vin, nous n'étions plus très frais et l'équilibre d'Edward en avait pris un sacré coup. Mais heureusement le gâteau arriva dans nos assiettes sain et sauf.

**-J'y crois pas tu t'en es souvenu ?**

**-Bien sûr c'est ton dessert préféré et à chaque anniversaire ta mère t'en préparait.**

**-Merci Edward.**

**-Ravi que ça te plaise.**

**-Bien sûr que ça me plaît, le dîner était délicieux.**

**-Oui, si on oublie que la sauce était légèrement salé.**

**-Légèrement n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé Ed. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas vidé le contenu de la boite ?**

**-Arrête de critiquer et mange ton gâteau. Et sois indulgente c'est la première fois que je le prépare.**

Je pris un morceau, c'était délicieux, mais j'avais envie de le taquiner un petit peu.

**-Ça va, c'est mangeable, mais la chantilly à un goût un peu spécial, es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir inversé le sucre et le sel ?**

**-Tu es méchante avec moi, mais je vais me venger.**

Il prit sa cuillère et n'y mis que de la chantilly dessus, il se leva et s'approcha lentement de moi, je me levais rapidement pour l'éviter on se mit à courir comme deux gamins dans tout l'appartement. Enfin on essayait de courir par ce que l'alcool ingurgité ne nous permettait pas vraiment d'avancer droit, on trébuchait souvent et on se tenait au mur pour avoir un peu plus d'équilibre.

Cinq minutes plus tard Edward m'attrapa et me jeta sur le canapé avant de s'installer au-dessus de moi, d'une main il me bloquait les miennes tandis que de l'autre il me tartinait de la chantilly sur le visage. J'essayais inutilement de me débattre. Nous rigolions tous les deux et il me regarda d'un air taquin avant de me chatouiller, il savait que je détestais ça. J'en pouvais plus, je le suppliais de me relâcher. Il s'arrêta et me repris les mains dans les siennes. Son regard à ce moment-là avait changé il avait une lueur que je ne connaissais pas.

Doucement il commença à approcher son visage du mien. Au même moment un téléphone sonna sur la table basse à côté de nous. Rapidement il se détacha de moi et s'assit sur le canapé, j'en fis de même et attrapais son portable pour lui donner. J'eus le temps de voir, discrètement, le nom de Tanya affiché sur l'écran. Il souffla et reposa son téléphone sur la table.

**-Tu ne réponds pas ?**

**-Non.**

**-C'est peut-être important.**

**-Rien n'est plus important que toi ce soir, je t'ai promis une soirée juste nous deux, donc rien ne viendra nous déranger.** Je retenais un sourire. **Et si on finissait notre dessert ?**

**-Je te suis, mais avant je vais me débarbouiller.**

**-Il serait peut-être temps que tu apprennes à manger proprement.** Me dit-il amusé. Je lui jetais un regard noir ce qui le fit rire. **Aller viens je vais réparer les dégâts.**

On se leva et il me prit la main pour nous guider jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il chercha dans le placard un gant de toilette qu'il mouilla avant de me nettoyer le visage avec. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il étalerais mon maquillage. Il me fit un petit sourire désolé, je rigolais et sortit mon démaquillant, il me le prit des mains et doucement il commença à me démaquiller.

Une fois fini il reprit ma main et on alla finir notre dessert. Le silence était de retour mais il n'avait plus rien de gênant, on se regardait et on éclatait de rire. Il se leva tranquillement se dirigea vers la chaîne et augmenta sensiblement le son ensuite il se posta devant moi et me tandis la main, je le regardais sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

**-Voudrais-tu danser avec moi ?**

**-Avec plaisir.**

Pendant le slow, il n'y avait plus aucun fou rire, l'atmosphère avait changé, je sentais le souffle d'Edward dans mon cou, nous dansions sur plusieurs slows avant que je ne le sente doucement reculer, je le regardais dans les yeux, j'y voyais la même étincelle qu'un peu plus tôt. Doucement il ramena ses mains qui étaient dans mon dos sur mon visage, il me fixa de longues secondes avant d'approcher lentement son visage du mien je sentais son souffle sur ma bouche, je le regardais toujours ses yeux se fermèrent et j'en fis de même.

**-Franchement on aurait pu rester, on s'amusait bien nous !**

Nous sursautions avant de rapidement s'éloigner en entendant la voix d'Alice sur le palier. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Emmett et Jasper en colère, tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie se trouvaient derrière bras croisés sur leurs poitrines. En nous voyant ils se stoppèrent.

**-Oh pardon on vous a interrompu ?** Nous dit Emmett.

**-Non, pas du tout. On venait de finir une danse de toute façon il se fait tard, j'allais justement dire à Bella que j'allais ranger.** Répondit en vitesse Edward. **Mais vous n'aviez pas dit que vous dormiriez sur place ?**

**-C'est ce qui était prévu avant qu'Alice et Rosalie ne trouve rien de plus amusant à faire que de monter sur une table et commencer un striptease. ** Fis Jasper en grognant.

**-Ils sont vraiment pas drôle tes potes Edward !** Soufflait une Alice pas vraiment sobre.

**-C'est vrai mon nounours d'habitude tu aimes bien quand je te fais une p'tite danse. **Rajouta Rosalie qui était dans le même état qu'Alice.

**-En privé, oui, mais je refuse que tu t'exhibes devant tous ses p'tits branleurs ! Bon maintenant on va se coucher, je suis trop en colère pour discuter.**

**-Tu vas voir mon nounours je vais vite te faire oublier ta colère.**

**-Ah non nous on reste écouter la musique avec Bella et Edward, vous avez qu'à aller dormir tous les deux. **Dis Alice en prenant la main de Rosalie elles se jetèrent sur le canapé.

Emmett et Jasper soupirèrent avant d'aller à la cuisine se prendre une bière. Ils s'installèrent sur les tabourets tandis que j'aidais Edward a débarrasser la table. Une fois fait, nous nous installâmes avec les garçons et nous discutâmes de leur soirée quand on entendit des ronflements. On se tourna vers les filles pour les voir endormies sur le canapé, ont rigola.

**-Bon je vais mettre Rosie au lit, bonne nuit les jeunes.**

**-Je vais faire de même avec Alice, bonne nuit.**

**-Bonne nuit.** Dîmes Edward et moi cœur.

Les garçons portèrent les filles jusqu'aux chambres, Edward les aidait en leur ouvrant la porte, je baillais et décidais qu'il était temps que j'aille me couché également, j'allais dans la salle de bain me brosser les dents. En sortant je remarquais qu'il y avait toujours de la lumière et du bruit dans la cuisine. Edward faisait la vaisselle.

**-Que fais-tu ?**

**-La vaisselle je n'ai pas envie qu'Alice pique une crise demain.**

**-Je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite.** Dis-je en baillant.

**-Vas te coucher Bella, tu tombes de sommeil, et puis c'est ta soirée tu n'as pas à faire les corvées.**

**-Tu es sûr ?**

**-Certain. ** Il s'essuya les mains sur le torchon avant de se poster devant moi. Il m'embrassa tendrement le front. **Va te coucher ma douce, bonne nuit.**

**-Bonne nuit Edward.**

Je rejoignis ma chambre rapidement, une fois la porte fermée je laissais le sourire que je retenais apparaître sur mon visage. Edward avait voulu m'embrasser et deux fois ce soir. Je maudissais les filles d'avoir trop bu et d'avoir interrompu ce moment si magique.

Malgré mon état d'excitation je m'endormis rapidement, et rêvais d'Edward une grande partie de la nuit.

_Voilà voilà._

_Alors la soirée vous a plu ?_

_Les pauvres ils se font toujours interrompre._

_Un grand merci à ma correctrice __**DeMoNyUuki **__pour sa précieuse aide et le temps qu'elle me consacre__**.**_

_Merci à vous de me lire._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	9. Chapitre 8

_Et voilà la suite._

_Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews et alerts._

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain je me levais en début d'après-midi, j'enfilais mon peignoir et me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour prendre un bon café. Personne n'était encore levé, je préparais le café puis allais m'installer sur le canapé pour que la télévision me tienne compagnie. Dix minutes plus tard, Edward arriva devant moi déjà habillé tenant sa veste dans sa main.

**-Salut toi.**

**-Hey, je pensais être la seule debout.**

**-Ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis réveillé, je devais être sous la douche quand tu t'es levée.**

**-Tu t'en vas ?**

**-Oui, je vais chez Tanya, elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je ne lui réponde pas hier soir.**

**-Oh…**

**-Bref, faut que j'y aille avant qu'elle ne soit encore plus furieuse contre moi.**

**-Ok, à plus.**

**-Bye.**

Une fois que la porte fut fermée je rejetais ma tête en arrière en soupirant. Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Ce n'est pas à cause de deux presque baiser que tout allait changer entre nous, tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'était dû qu'à l'alcool, il devait regretter aujourd'hui et ne voulais pas que j'imagine quoi que ce soit voilà pourquoi il ne m'a pas embrassé le front comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il est avec Tanya, c'est d'elle dont il est amoureux, pas de moi.

**-Réfléchir à peine levée, c'est pas une bonne chose.**

**-Tu m'as fait peur, Emmett.**

**-C'était pas voulu, alors à quoi tu pensais?**

**-A rien en particulier.**

**-J'ai remarqué que ma provision de capotes n'a pas diminué.**

**-Idiot, bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas diminué. Je te rappelle que j'ai passé la soirée avec Edward.**

**-Je sais, justement.** Il soupira. **Bella je suis peut-être un idiot, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien remarqué que tu étais folle de lui.**

**-N'imp…**

**-N'essaie pas de me mentir, ça crève les yeux, je suis d'ailleurs étonné d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Qu'Edward ne voit rien je comprends, il ne voit jamais rien, mais qu'Alice soit passée à côté de ça…**

**-Ne lui dit rien !**

**-Tu ne nies pas ?**

**-A quoi bon.**

**-Alors dit moi qu'est-ce que cet imbécile a pu faire ?**

**-Rien c'est moi qui me suis bercée d'illusions.**

**-Explique.**

**-On s'est presque embrassé hier soir.**

**-Donc j'avais raison on vous a interrompu.**

**-Pas vraiment, on a faillis s'embrasser deux fois en fait, mais je suis contente que ça ne se soit pas arrivé.**

**-Ok, alors là je te comprends plus.**

**-Il l'aurait regretté et je n'aurais pas supporté de me faire rejeter comme ça.**

**-Peut-être qu'au contraire il n'aurait rien regretté et je vous aurais retrouvé blotti dans ce canapé.**

**-Je l'ai croisé ce matin, j'ai bien vu qu'il était gêné.**

**-Le fait qu'il soit gêné ne veut pas dire qu'il regrette, Bella. Crois-moi si vous vous étiez embrassé je peux te dire qu'il n'aurait pas regretté.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**-Je te l'ai dit je suis peut-être idiot mais pas aveugle, il te regarde de la même façon que tu le regarde.**

**-Tu dis n'importe quoi, et puis si c'était vrai il ne serait pas parti rejoindre Tanya, tu te souviens Tanya sa petite amie.**

**-Ne te préoccupe pas de Tanya, elle ne représente rien pour lui crois-moi.**

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage en soufflant, j'étais perdue. Emmett me prit dans ses bras.

**-Te prends pas la tête, je vais t'aider à le mettre dans tes filets.** Je rigolais tandis qu'il me relâchait

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

Alice venait d'arrivé dans le salon accompagnée de Jasper.

**-Je lui racontais notre soirée, jusqu'au strip-tease que vous avez fait avec Rosalie.** Lui répondit Emmett. Alice grogna. **Bon j'ai faim moi, si on allait préparer un bon p'tit dej ? J'irais réveiller Rosie quand tout sera prêt.**

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine pour préparer tout ce dont ils avaient envie, tandis que je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain.

**-Tu ne reste pas avec nous ? **Me demanda Alice.

**-Je n'ai pas faim et j'ai déjà bu mon café.**

Après m'être doucher je rejoignis mes amis, Rosalie les avait rejoints, ils étaient en train de rire de leur soirée.

**-Ah tu tombes bien Bella, on avait prévu de se rendre dans un spa a Port Angeles en fin d'après-midi tous les quatre on dormira là-bas, mais si tu veux te joindre à nous on peut les appeler pour rajouter une chambre.** Me dit Alice.

**-Non, je vais rester là, tenir la chandelle ne me dit rien.**

**-Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule ici.**

**-T'en fais pas, je vais appelais Edward pour le prévenir il ne l'a laissera pas seule.** Est intervenu Emmett en me faisant discrètement un clin d'œil. Je roulais des yeux.

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.**

**-Bon c'est pas le tout mais il faut commencer à faire nos sacs.**

**-Euh Alice il est quatorze heures, vous avez le temps de tout préparé.**

**-Bella tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on doit préparer, on part dans deux heures il n'y a pas une minutes à perdre, déjà qu'on a perdu du temps en dormant ici plus tôt qu'à la soirée.**

**-Ben justement vos sacs doivent être prêts.**

**-Si on est déjà là, autant tout refaire pour être sûr qu'on a rien oublié.** Je l'a regardais comme si elle avait un troisième œil.

**-On ne l'a changera plus. **Me dit Jasper en rigolant.

**-Et tu m'aimes comme ça.** Lui rétorqua Alice avant de l'embrasser.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient partis et je me retrouvais seule. Je profitais du calme de l'appartement pour m'installer dans le canapé avec mon bouquin. Une heure plus tard j'entendis une clef dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward.

**-Salut.** Me dit-il.

**-T'étais pas obligé, t'aurais pu rester avec Tanya. **Lui dis-je légèrement agacée.

**-Waouh, quel accueil. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.**

**-De quoi tu parles ?** Me dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

**-Ne fait pas l'innocent, je sais qu'Emmett t'as appelé pour que tu restes avec moi ce soir sous prétexte qu'ils sont partis en week-end et qu'ils ne veulent pas que je reste seule. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta journée avec Tanya.**

**-Je te rassure tu n'as rien gâché du tout, je ne savais même pas que tu étais seule. J'ai oublié mon portable en partant ce matin, je n'ai pas parlé à Emmett. **

**-Oh, désolée pour l'agression, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un bébé avec Alice et Emmett.**

**-Ils s'inquiètent juste pour toi.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Donc on se retrouve de nouveau seuls tous les deux, alors je te propose de lâcher ce bouquin qui m'a l'air super intéressant…**

**-Mais il l'est. **Le coupais-je.

**-Mouais, si tu le dis... Donc je disais je te propose de m'accompagner au ciné puis je t'invite à manger un morceau.**

**-Et pourquoi devrais-je dire oui ? Tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie de connaître la fin de ce livre.**

**-S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée tout seul.**

**-Et moi je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir.**

**-Dans ce cas voilà mon compromis, on reste ici tous les deux tu lâche ce bouquin, je loue un film et on commande une pizza, ça te va ?**

**-Ça marche.**

Edward partit un quart d'heure plus tard chercher un dvd pour la soirée tandis que j'appelais la pizzeria pour commander deux pizzas. Il est rentré dix minutes plus tard avec une comédie, j'allais mettre mon ensemble pour dormir pour être plus à l'aise.

Une demi-heure plus tard les pizzas sont arrivées et nous mangions tranquillement devant notre film. Quand le film fut fini, nous débarrassions les boites. Fatiguée je rejoignis rapidement ma chambre pour dormir.

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant le tonnerre qui grondait à l'extérieur. Depuis toute petite l'orage m'effrayait, je me mis en boule sous ma couette avec l'oreiller sur ma tête.

**-Bella ?** On souleva ma couette, puis mon oreiller.

**-Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Dis-je la voix tremblante.

**-J'ai entendu l'orage et vu que tu as toujours eu la frousse, je suis venue voir si tu allais bien.**

**-Je vais bien.**

**-Je vois ça, pousse toi.** Je me poussais et il s'allongea à mes côtés. **Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ?**

**-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.** Un nouveau coup de tonnerre m'effraya et Edward me serra contre son torse nu.

**-Shhh je suis là tout va bien.**

Il m'embrassa les cheveux, puis le front avant de me relâcher pour me regarder dans les yeux. Nous nous contemplâmes quelques minutes avant que doucement il s'approche de moi. Je sentis son souffle sur ma bouche puis enfin ses lèvres ont frôlé les miennes, il se recula et me regarda un instant avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il m'embrassa doucement, avant de lécher ma lèvre inférieure, j'entrouvris ma bouche pour laisser sa langue danser avec la mienne. Il s'allongea sur moi tout en continuant de m'embrasser, il descendit sa bouche dans mon cou tandis qu'une de ses mains caressa doucement ma cuisse dénudée. Ses lèvres descendirent sur mon décolleté alors que je caressais son dos doucement.

Il se détacha de moi et me releva ma nuisette, je l'aidais à me l'a retiré avant de me rallonger sur le dos. Sa bouche se posa sur mon sein qu'il embrassa et lécha avant de mordiller gentiment mon téton durcit tandis qu'il caressait l'autre.

Je pressais ses fesses pour que nos intimités se touchent, ce contact nous fit gémirent. Je commençais à descendre son boxer, il m'aida à lui ôter. Je l'obligeais à se coucher sur le dos pour pouvoir le surplomber. Je l'embrassais tout en faisant descendre ma main sur son érection que je commençais à masturber doucement. Ses mains caressaient mes cuisses, puis mes fesses.

Je le regardais puis fit frotter son gland contre mon clitoris avant de m'empaler sur lui. Je commençais un doux va et vient.

**-Oh Bella…**

D'un coup de rein il me retourna, il m'embrassa le cou tout en intensifiant ses coups de buttoirs. J'étais vraiment proche, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je passais mes mains dans son dos avant de les poser sur ses fesses pour le faire accélérer mais il sortit de moi me faisant grogner de frustration.

**-Patience ma Bella.**

Il s'enfonça d'un coup sec ce qui me fit hurler avant de ressortir aussitôt, il recommença ce petit manège deux fois avant d'accélérer à nouveau sa cadence. Il passa sa main entre nos deux corps pour venir pincer mon clitoris gonflé et sensible ce qui me fit exploser autour de lui. Edward explosa peu de temps après avant de s'effondrer sur moi. Il roula sur le côté m'emmenant avec lui et me serra dans ses bras.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, Edward me regardait avec un petit sourire.

**-Bonjour.** Me dit-il tout en m'embrassant doucement.

**-Bien dormi ?**

**-Très bien et toi ?**

**-Comme un bébé.**

Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que mon ventre ne se mette à grogner. Nous rigolâmes puis il me proposa de se lever pour pendre notre petit déjeuner.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à l'appartement blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre en regardant des émissions débiles à la télé. Nous avons refait l'amour sur le canapé avant que le portable d'Edward ne sonne.

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu es où là ?**

**-Pas de soucis je suis là dans dix minutes.** Il raccrocha et m'embrassa doucement.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Demetri est en panne près d'ici je vais le récupérer et le ramener chez lui.**

**-Oh très bien.**

**-J'en ai pas pour longtemps, en attendant va te préparer je t'emmène dîner au restaurant.**

**-Wouaw, tu me sors le grand jeu.**

**-J'ai appris qu'il fallait toujours surprendre son partenaire.** Je baissais la tête. **J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?**

**-Non, rien.**

**-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Tanya, c'est elle ta partenaire pas moi.** Il soupira avant de prendre mon visage en coupe.

**-Je te promets que demain je vais aller la voir et rompre avec elle d'accord ? Mais ce soir je veux être avec toi.** Il m'embrassa et se leva. **Je serais de retour dans une demi-heure.**

Une fois qu'il eut quitté l'appartement je me précipitais dans la salle de bain pour me doucher et me préparer. Trente minutes plus tard j'étais prête je m'installais dans le salon en attendant Edward. Trois quart d'heures plus tard, il n'était toujours pas là j'allais l'appeler quand Alice et Emmett sont arrivés.

**-Hey Bella.** Me dit Alice en me serrant dans ses bras. **Dis donc tu es toute belle tu sors ?**

**-Oui Edward m'emmène dîner on ne savait pas à quelle heure vous alliez rentrer.**

**-Oh ne t'en fait pas on a mangé un truc vite fait chez les parents de Jasper et Rosalie.**

**-Votre séjour au spa s'est bien passé ?**

**-Très bien on se serait cru dans un autre monde.**

Edward arriva, je souriais comme une imbécile alors qu'Alice le serrait dans ses bras. Emmett me regarda avec un sourire complice que je lui rendis.

**-Bon on ne va pas vous retarder Bella nous a dit que vous alliez dîner dehors.**

**-Je n'ai plus faim.** Répondit Edward d'une voix froide. **Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.**

**-Déjà il n'est que vingt heures. **Lui dit Emmett en le regardant sérieusement.

**-Je sais, mais je suis naze.**

Sans un mot de plus il se dirigea vers sa chambre, je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait, je décidais donc de le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit sa porte et se retourna. Il me lança un regard noir avant de me claquer la porte au nez.

Je restais devant cette porte clause quelques minutes avant qu'Emmett ne vienne pour me conduire au salon où Alice n'avait pas bouger.

**-Ben qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? **Demanda cette dernière.

**-Je… Aucune idée. **Répondis-je.

**-Ça lui passera, bon je vais vider ma valise.**

Je restais avec Emmett, il m'interrogea sur ce qu'il s'était passé, je lui racontais notre soirée et notre journée jusqu'à l'appel de Demetri. Il me conseilla d'aller le voir ce que je fis, mais une fois dans la chambre d'Edward en voyant son regard posé sur moi, je n'avais qu'une envie partir loin.

_Voilà le premier lemon entre les deux._

_J'espère que vous n'allez pas me tuer pour cette fin._

_A votre avis que s'est-il passé pour qu'Edward soit autant fâcher ?_

_Bien sur un grand merci à ma bêta __**DeMoNyUuki. **__Tu m'es d'une aide précieuse._

_Merci de me suivre._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**-Edward…**

**-Sors de ma chambre Bella. **Me dit Edward d'une voix glaciale.

**-Je ne comprends pas.**

**-Il y a rien à comprendre, je te demande de sortir.**

**-Explique-moi ce qui se passe, parle-moi.**

**-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.**

**-Edward… je pensais que toi et moi on…**

**-Puisque tu ne veux pas sortir c'est moi qui m'en vais. **Il se leva de son lit et commença à ouvrir la porte.

**-Quoi ? Mais attends… **Le suppliais-je en lui attrapant le poignet. Il se dégagea. **Edward… **Sans un regard il sortit de la chambre, puis j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Il était partit.

Je ne comprenais pas son attitude, nous avions passé une magnifique journée blotti l'un contre l'autre à nous câliner, mais là je ne le reconnaissais plus. Quand il m'a regardé j'ai bien vu sa colère et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. J'étais bien décidée à avoir des explications à toutes mes questions, voilà pourquoi au lieu de retourner dans ma chambre je restais dans la sienne en attendant son retour.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut le lendemain par une porte qui claquait. Je me redressais et réalisais que je m'étais endormie dans la chambre d'Edward, celui-ci n'était visiblement pas rentré de la nuit. Je soupirais et regardais l'heure sur son réveil, huit heures dix. Je me levais d'un bon, j'avais une heure dix de retard au boulot. Je me précipitais dans ma chambre et me changeais en vitesse avant d'aller dans la salle de bains pour me brosser les dents et les cheveux en vitesse et sortir de l'appartement en trombe.

J'arrivais sur mon lieu de travail dix minutes plus tard. La journée passa rapidement, je n'eus pas le temps de déjeuner voulant rattraper mon retard de ce matin. J'étais tellement occupée que je n'avais pas le temps de penser à Edward, ce qui était une bonne chose car ça ne me rendrait qu'encore plus mal que la veille.

Quand j'arrivais à l'appartement à la fin de ma journée, Emmett était en train de jouer à la console dans le salon je le saluais avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

**-Alors Bells, ta journée ?**

**-Pfff, je suis crevée.**

**-Ça s'est arrangé avec Edward ?**

**-Pour ça il aurait fallu qu'on parle.**

**-Tu ne l'as pas rejoint hier soir ?**

**-Si mais il a refusé de me parler et a quitté l'appartement. Je suis restée dans sa chambre à l'attendre mais il n'est pas rentré.**

**-Ne t'en fait pas quand il va rentrer ce soir il sera calmé et vous pourrez discuter.**

**-Ouais.** Soufflais-je.

**-Salut vous deux !**

**-Salut la naine ! **Cria Emmett en imitant Alice. **Aïe ! **Alice lui jeta son sac à la figure.

**-Je déteste ce surnom, tu le sais.**

**-Et j'adore te faire chier, tu le sais.**

**-On dirait deux gamins. **Rigolais-je.

**-T'es partie tôt ce matin je suis allée dans ta chambre pour te réveiller quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas debout mais tu n'étais déjà plus là.**

**-Euh… oui… Irina m'a demandé de venir plus tôt, j'ai oublié de te le dire. Bon je vais préparer le dîner.**

**-On sera juste nous trois, Edward m'a appelé cet après-midi pour me dire qu'il rentrerait tard, ce soir.**

**-Oh d'accord. Bon ben un dîner à trois, escalope à la crème avec frites faites maison ça vous va ?**

**-Bella, si je n'étais pas fou amoureux de ma Rosie, je t'épouserais.** Me dit Emmett en m'embrassant la joue. Je rigolais tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**-Besoin d'aide ?**

**-Merci Alice mais ça va aller.**

**-Dans ce cas je vais me doucher.**

Je commençais la préparation du repas tandis qu'Alice partit sous la douche et qu'Emmett regardait tranquillement la télévision. En épluchant les pommes de terre je repensais à Edward. Avait-il décidé de rentré tard pour être sûr de ne pas me croiser? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelé pour me prévenir ? Hier j'avais bien senti que toute sa colère m'était destinée.

**-Arrête de penser, ça commence à fumer.**

**-Ah ah ah, que tu es drôle.**

**-Aller Bells, ok il va rentrer tard ce soir mais vous vous verrez demain.**

**-Je suis sûre qu'il m'évite.**

**-Tu dis n'importe quoi. D'accord il était en colère et il est partit mais il a eu le temps de se calmer, il avait sûrement prévu un truc ce soir. Et puis même s'il est encore fâché pour je ne sais quelle raison il ne pourra pas t'éviter indéfiniment. Vous finirez par discuter et tout s'arrangera.**

**-Mouais.** Fis-je septique.

Une fois le repas prêt, nous avons dîné tous les trois sous les blagues d'Emmett, ce qui faisait du bien après toutes ces heures à me torturer l'esprit. A la fin du repas Alice m'aida à ranger la cuisine tout en me racontant la journée qu'ils avaient passée au Spa la veille.

**-On pourrait se faire un resto vendredi avec Rose, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**

**-Oui ce serait sympa.**

**-Très bien demain je l'appelle pour lui dire, on pourrait se faire un ciné ou autre chose après ?**

**-Voit ça avec Rosalie, je suivrais le mouvement.**

**-Très bien je suis impatiente, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas fait une soirée entre filles. **

Après avoir regardé un film tous les trois, Alice et Emmett partirent se coucher tandis que j'allais dans ma chambre récupérer mon bouquin sur mon chevet et m'installais sur le canapé pour ne pas louper Edward quand il rentrerait.

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant un coup contre la porte, je me redressais et regardais l'heure. Une heure vingt-trois. J'entendis la clef dans la serrure je me levais prête à affronter Edward, il ne m'évitera pas ce soir.

La porte s'ouvrit et j'eus l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur, quand Edward rentra dans la pièce en portant et embrassant Tanya à pleine bouche alors qu'elle avait ses jambes autour de sa taille, et qu'elle se frottait effrontément contre lui.

Il referma la porte et plaqua Tanya contre celle-ci tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Je voyais la main d'Edward caresser la cuisse de Tanya avant de relever sa jupe et de passer sa main dans sa culotte tandis que Tanya émit un gémissement. Un hoquet m'échappa, ce qui les fit tourner la tête dans ma direction.

**-Je pensais que tout le monde serait couché. **Dit Edward tout en reposant Tanya sur ses pieds.

**-Je… je t'attendais… je voulais te parler.** Murmurais-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes.

**-Comme tu peux le voir il est plutôt occupé.** Me dit Tanya en me lançant un regard noir.

**-Edward…**

**-Bonne nuit.** Me dit-il en prenant la main de Tanya avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la chambre de celui-ci.

Je restais plantée là plusieurs minutes laissant la peine prendre possession de tout mon corps. Que ce passait-il dans la tête d'Edward depuis qu'il avait dépanné son ami hier ? Tout allait bien, nous avions fait l'amour deux fois, il m'avait dit qu'il voulait quitter Tanya, et aujourd'hui il m'évite, refuse de me parler et ne se soucie pas du mal qu'il peut me faire. Il faut absolument que je le force à me parler, je ne lui laisserai pas le choix.

J'avais très peu dormis passant une grande partie de la nuit à pleurer. En rejoignant la cuisine ce matin-là, j'eus la nausée en voyant Tanya vêtue d'une chemise d'Edward buvant un café alors que celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour la peloter, la faisant glousser.

**-Salut Bella. **Me dit Alice alors qu'elle arrivait derrière moi. **Tu comptes rester plantée là toute la journée ? **Edward qui ne nous avait pas remarqué se tourna dans notre direction.

**-Non… euh… je viens de me souvenir qu'il fallait que je parte plus tôt, je vais y aller.**

**-Encore ?**

**-Oui, Irina veut faire quelques changements à la bibliothèque, il vaut mieux que j'y aille.**

**-Prends au moins le temps d'avaler un petit quelque chose.**

**-Non, je n'ai pas le temps et je n'ai pas très faim. A ce soir.**

**-A plus.**

Je sortis rapidement de l'appartement. Une fois à l'air libre je respirais à pleins poumon essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur et de faire partir mon envie de vomir. Ma journée fut horrible, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail luttant contre mes larmes. Après m'être fait rappeler à l'ordre trois fois par Irina, elle me conseilla de rentrer pour me reposer pensant que j'avais sûrement attrapé un virus.

**-Bella ? Tu es déjà là ? **Me demanda Alice en entrant dans ma chambre. Elle s'asseyait sur mon lit à mes côtés. **Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.**

**-J'ai dû attraper un virus rien de grave, Irina m'a dit de rentrer me reposer.**

**-J'avais bien vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ce matin.**

**-Oui j'avais des nausées.**

**-Bon tu vas rester couchée, je vais m'occuper de tout et demain tu prends ta journée.**

**-Je vais mieux Alice.**

**-Tu es pâle tu restes ici. **Elle se leva et quitta ma chambre. **Je vais te préparer une petite soupe ça te fera du bien. **Cria-t-elle à travers l'appartement.

Je passais ma soirée dans ma chambre ainsi que la plus grande partie de la journée du lendemain. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de croiser Tanya et Edward en pleine démonstration affective. Je ne retournais au travail que le jeudi, mais dès que je franchissais la porte de l'appartement je passais le plus de temps possible dans ma chambre.

Le vendredi soir avec Alice et Rosalie nous sommes allées dîner dans un petit restaurant italien délicieux, pour ensuite nous rendre au cinéma. Cette soirée entre filles me fit le plus grand bien, même si Alice ne parlait principalement que de mode ou de Jasper et que Rosalie parlait énormément de son Emmett.

Nous retournâmes à l'appartement vers une heure du matin, Emmett et Jasper s'affrontaient dans un jeu vidéo tout en buvant une bière en nous attendant. Les filles allèrent embrasser leurs hommes tandis que j'allais me servir un verre d'eau.

**-Alors votre soirée ? **Demanda Jasper en étreignant Alice.

**-On a passé une bonne soirée et vous ?**

**-J'ai ratatiné Emmett.**

**-Tu es le meilleur mon Jazou.**

**-Mouais je suis sûr qu'il a triché. **Grogna Emmett.

**-Tu es un mauvais perdant. **Rigola Jasper.

**-Où est mon frère ?** Demanda ma meilleure amie.

**-Aucune idée, on ne l'a pas vu de la soirée.**

**-Bon les amoureux moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.**

Je ne voulais pas les écouter parler d'Edward, j'avais passé une bonne soirée et je ne voulais pas gâcher le reste de ma nuit à me morfondre en pensant à lui.

Je me réveillais doucement le lendemain je n'avais pas envie de quitter mon lit, aujourd'hui j'avais envie de faire ma paresseuse.

**-Edwaaaard… ouiiiiii…**

Je me redressais dans mon lit. C'est pas possible, ne me dites pas que…

**-Putain Edward plus fort… aaaaahhhh.**

**-Bordel, c'est pas vrai !** Criais-je en me levant.

J'allais dans la cuisine d'un pas furieux. Rosalie et Emmett si trouvait déjà, buvant leur café tranquillement.

**-Waouh tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin toi.** Me dit Emmett la bouche pleine de viennoiseries.

**-J'avais envie de resté au lit. **Lui répondis-je en me servant une tasse de café avant de m'asseoir sur un tabouret du bar avec eux.

**-Personne ne t'en empêche, retournes-y.**

**-Les cris de Tanya m'en empêchent !**

**-Ne joue pas ta prude. **Je me retournais pour faire face à Edward torse nu vêtu d'un bas de jogging.

**-Je te demande pardon ?**

**-Tu m'as très bien entendu.**

**-Ça veut dire quoi ?**

**-Tu fais ta pauvre petite sainte nitouche, alors que t'es juste frustrée parce que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne t'a pas baisée.**

**-Edward !** Intervint Emmett furieux.

**-Laisse Emmett. C'est quoi ton problème Edward ?**

**-Edward, tu viens ?** Minauda Tanya qui était entrée dans la pièce vêtue du drap d'Edward.

**-Oui, on va prendre notre petit déjeuner ailleurs.** Lui répondit Edward.

Il sortit de la pièce non sans m'avoir lancé un regard mauvais. Je soupirais en posant ma tête sur le bar.

**-Ben dis donc c'est tendu entre vous.** Siffla Rosalie. **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Si seulement je le savais. Il refuse de me parler et il m'évite depuis une semaine.**

La journée se passa le plus normalement possible, Edward n'étant pas rentré. Le soir Alice insista pour que nous sortions tous les cinq à l'éclipse.

Arrivé à la boite nous trouvâmes facilement une table où nous installer. Nous passâmes la soirée à rire et à danser j'avais complètement oublié Edward enfin ça c'était avant qu'Alice ne l'aperçoive au bar et l'invite à se joindre à nous.

Alors que les deux couples dansaient comme des fous sur la piste de danse, Edward et moi restions assis à table sans nous adresser la parole. Il se tenait à l'opposé de moi et évitait soigneusement de me regarder.

Je ne savais pas s'il s'était écoulé cinq minutes ou une heure avant qu'Edward ne se lève et commence à partir.

**-Tu rentre ?** Lui demandais-je en me levant à mon tour.

**-Oui. **Me dit-il simplement en commençant à partir. Je le retins par le bras.

**-Tu vas à l'appartement ?**

**-En quoi ça te regarde ?**

**-J'ai envie de rentrer mais les autres s'amusent et je ne veux pas les déranger, je me disais que si tu comptais rentrer à la maison je pourrais venir avec toi. **Il souffla en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras bien quelqu'un pour te raccompagner.** Il se retourna pour partir.

**-S'il te plaît, Edward.**

**-Très bien. **Dit-il en soupirant.

Tout au long du trajet aucun de nous ne parla, la tension était pesante dans la voiture. Arrivé à l'appartement Edward alla directement dans sa chambre, j'allais dans la salle de bains pour une petite toilette rapide avant de rejoindre à mon tour ma chambre.

Je n'en pouvais plus ça faisait bien une heure que je tournais dans mon lit, pensant encore et toujours à la détérioration de ma relation avec Edward. Il fallait qu'on ait une conversation. Déterminée je me levais, enfilais une robe de chambre et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Edward. Devant sa porte je soufflais un bon coup avant de rentrer doucement. A peine la porte fut fermée que la lumière de chevet s'alluma.

**-Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-J'en peux plus Edward, j'ai besoin qu'on parle avant de devenir complètement folle.**

**-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, il est tard tu devrais dormir.**

**-Alors c'est quand le moment, ça fait une semaine que tu m'évites que tu refuses de me parler. Je ne comprends pas je pensais qu'entre nous il s'était passé quelque chose que notre relation avait évolué. Je croyais que nous… enfin après je te vois avec Tanya… je ne comprends plus Edward. J'ai besoin qu'on parle.**

**-Tu veux vraiment parler maintenant ?**

**-Oui.** Murmurais-je en me rapprochant de lui pour m'asseoir sur son lit. Il se redressa.

**-Très bien. Alors dis-moi qui de Jacob ou moi et le meilleur coup ?** Me dit-il d'une voix froide.

_Et voilà._

_Certaines avaient compris qu'Edward savait pour Jacob_

_Prochain chapitre les explications… Ca va faire mal._

_Un merci particulier à ma correctrice __**DeMoNyUuki.**_

_A bientôt, passez un bon week-end._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

**-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.** Répondis-je en reculant légèrement face au regard noir qu'il me lançait.

**-Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu veux peut-être que je reformule ma question ? **M'interrogea-t-il de plus en plus furieux. **Lequel de Jacob ou moi a réussi à mieux te faire jouir ?**

**-Je ne vois pas…**

**-Ne me ment pas Bella ! **S'écria-t-il, me faisant sursauter. **Réponds à ma putain de question !**

**-Tu… je… c'est pas ce que tu penses.**

**-C'est quoi cette putain de phrase ! Bordel Bella, réponds !**

**-Il ne s'est rien passé entre Jacob et moi.**

**-Donc tu n'as pas passé la soirée de ton anniversaire à te faire peloter en pleine boite devant pleins de monde avant de le ramener ici ? **Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains. **Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tout ça est faux ! **Cria-t-il en attrapant mon visage de ses mains, pour que je le regarde.

**-Tu me fais mal Edward. **J'essayais de m'éloigner sans succès.

**-Tu voulais parler Bella, alors parle maintenant !**

**-Lâche-moi ! **Il me relâcha et j'en profitais pour me lever. **Je vais te laisser et attendre que tu te calme, et ensuite on parlera. **Lui dis-je en m'approchant de la porte pour sortir.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre la poignée qu'Edward m'attrapa et me retourna avant de me plaquer contre sa porte, appuyant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

**-Tu ne quitteras pas cette chambre avant de m'avoir répondu.**

**-Edward… tu n'étais pas là,... je t'ai attendu une bonne partie de la nuit, j'étais triste et j'avais beaucoup bu…**

**-Alors tu te l'es tapé !**

**-Non, je te jure que non.**

**-Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.**

**-Je te l'ai dit j'ai beaucoup bu et j'étais triste, j'ai croisé Jacob et il m'a dragué mais je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Il… il m'a embrassé, je me sentais seule et ça faisais tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait fait que, je sais pas, j'ai pas réfléchis je l'ai laissé faire…**

**-L'as-tu emmené ici, Bella ?**

**-Je… oui. **Dis-je dans un souffle.

**-Putain ! **Cria-t-il en frappant la porte juste à côté de mon visage, je sursautais. **Je croyais que tu m'avais écouté quand je t'ai parlé de Jacob !** Continua-t-il en s'éloignant. Il se rasseyait sur son lit.

**-Je te promets qu'il ne s'est rien passé. **Pleurais-je en m'installant à ses côtés. Je voulais lui prendre ses mains mais il se releva faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. **Je l'ai emmené ici mais avant que ça aille plus loin, j'ai entendu Alice et Jasper rentrer et ça m'a remis les idées en place. Je l'ai mis dehors. C'est tout, il n'y a rien eu d'autre, je te le promets.**

**-Donc tu es en train de me dire que si tu n'avais pas entendue Alice et Jasper à ce moment-là, tu l'aurais laissé te baiser ? **Je baissais la tête. **C'est ça ?**

**-Je… probablement. **Il redonna un coup au mur avant de se pinçer l'arête du nez pour se calmer. **Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, je te le répète j'avais beaucoup bu et j'étais malheureuse parce que tu n'étais pas là.**

**-Donc maintenant c'est de ma faute ?**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Dès qu'il a quitté la chambre j'ai regretté immédiatement, je voulais te le dire mais je n'ai pas pu, j'ai eu peur.**

**-Même si tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, tu en avais envie.**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets autant en colère, Edward. C'est vrai quoi, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre après tout, il n'y avait rien entre toi et moi, tu étais avec Tanya. Ce que j'ai fait ou non ne te concerne pas. **M'énervais-je à mon tour. **D'ailleurs tu es mal placé pour me faire des reproches, tu as couché avec je ne sais combien de filles avant de les jeter le matin, et tu as couché avec moi alors que tu étais toujours avec Tanya ! As-tu seulement pensé à ce que je pourrais ressentir quand je t'ai vu avec elle cette semaine ? Combien ça me faisait mal de vous entendre coucher ensemble, après m'avoir fait croire que tu voulais la quitter pour moi ? **

**-Ça c'était avant que je croise Jacob en allant aider Demetri dimanche et qu'il se vante de ses exploits, qu'il me dise qu'il comprenait que je veuille te garder pour moi parce que tu es une vrai tigresse très chaude au lit.**

**-Edward… **Soupirais-je en me levant pour me poster devant lui. **N'écoute pas ce qu'il a dit, il était furieux que je le laisse en plan, il a juste voulu te mettre en colère pour se venger de moi. Laisse juste tomber toute cette histoire, j'aimerais vraiement qu'on recommence tout.**

**-Quoi, Jacob ne te faisais pas assez mouiller, tu préfères quand c'est moi qui te baise, c'est ça ?** Je reculais sous le choc de ses paroles. **T'as trouvé personne à ton goût ce soir et tu m'as imploré de te ramener pour que je te saute, alors allons-y.** Me dit-il en m'empoignant les fesses. Je me reculais et furieuse je lui administrais une gifle monumentale.

**-Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça ? Contrairement à toutes les pouffiasses que tu t'es envoyé je ne suis pas une fille facile !**

**-Pourtant il me semble que tu fais partie de celles que je me suis envoyé.**

**-Je ne veux plus que tu m'adresse la parole, Edward ! Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connu, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi ! **Criais-je en pleurant. Je détachais le collier qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire et lui lançais au visage. **Je te déteste !**

Je sortais de sa chambre en courant pour aller dans la mienne tandis que j'entendais un grand bruit provenant de celle d'Edward. Je m'effondrais sur mon lit. Ses mots m'avaient énormément blessé. Il se permettait de me juger alors que je n'avais rien fait avec Jacob tandis que lui était passé de filles en filles pendant plusieurs années, et qu'il avait trompé sa copine sans aucun remords.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, les mots d'Edward n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans ma tête tandis que mes larmes coulaient abondamment. Je me levais et filais directement à la salle de bain, j'allais regarder les dégâts dans le miroir. Il n'y a pas à dire je faisais peur à voir. Mon teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, tandis que mon maquillage que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'enlever en rentrant avait coulé le long de mes joues.

Je me démaquillais grossièrement avant de passé de l'eau sur mon visage, essayant de faire partir toutes traces de l'affreuse nuit que j'avais passé. Après mettre rapidement coiffée je soufflais un bon coup et me rendis à la cuisine où se trouvaient Alice et Emmett.

**-T'as une sale gueule.** Constata Alice.

**-Merci, Alice ça fait plaisir une si gentille phrase dès le matin.** Grognais-je en me laissant tomber lourdement sur la chaise à côté d'Emmett.

**-Tu vas bien ?** Me demanda Emmett. **On ne vous a pas vu partir hier soir avec Edward.**

**-Vu qu'il voulait rentrer je lui ai demandé de me ramener en même temps. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenus.**

**-Ça ne fait rien on se doutait que vous étiez partis ensemble.**

**-D'ailleurs Jasper et Rosalie ne sont pas là ?**

**-Non, ils sont rentré chez eux, Rosalie ne se sentait pas très bien, je voulais qu'elle vienne ici mais elle voulait se reposer, Jasper veille sur elle. Mais j'irais la voir plus tard.**

**-Je viendrais avec toi, Jasper m'a trop manqué cette nuit. **Lança Alice avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre.

**-Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Edward ?**

A ce moment-là Edward sortit de sa chambre et nous rejoignit dans la cuisine. Je lui lançais un regard noir qu'il me rendit.

**-Salut vieux.** Le salua Emmett en levant le poing pour qu'Edward le frappe avec le sien.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se servir une tasse de café. Il resta debout appuyé sur la cuisinière pour boire son café.

**-Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ? **L'interrogea Emmett.

**-Non.**

**-Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ?**

**-J'ai le droit de rester debout si j'en ai envie non !**

**-Oh là du calme, je voulais juste que tu partages un peu de ton temps avec nous.**

**-Je n'en ai pas envie.**

**-Emmett, on y va ? **Demanda Alice en revenant de sa chambre.

**-Aller où ?** Demanda celui-ci.

**-Voir mon Jazou.**

**-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient déjà réveillés, je préfère laisser Rosalie dormir encore un peu.**

**-Ok, mais dans trente minutes j'appelle Jasper pour savoir si on peut venir. Ben dis donc Edward t'as la même tête que Bella, pourtant vous êtes rentré avant nous. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué cette nuit ? **Dit-elle en me lançant un regard entendu.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Edward posa brusquement sa tasse dans l'évier et alla dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?**

**-Rien, depuis qu'il s'est levé il est de mauvaise humeur.** Lui répondit Emmett.

**-Alors vous avez fait quoi en rentrant ?** Me redemanda Alice.

**-Il était plus de deux heures quand on est rentré Alice, que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ? On est directement allés se coucher.**

**-Bon je vais appeler Jasper.**

**-Je pensais que tu voulais attendre une demi-heure ?**

**-Oui, mais il me manque trop. **Elle alla dans le salon et pris son téléphone.

**-Alors ?** Chuchota Emmett. **Tu as réussi à lui parler finalement ?**

**-Oui, pour parler on a parlé.** Soupirais-je.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette grimace ?**

**-En fait on s'est plus disputé qu'autre chose.**

**-Je suis sûre que ça va vite s'arranger, vous êtes complètement dingue l'un de l'autre.**

**-Mouais, ben je ne parierais pas là-dessus.**

**-Tu veux m'en parler ?**

**-Non, c'est gentil mais je n'en ai pas très envie.**

**-Comme tu veux, si tu changes d'avis…**

**-Je sais merci Emmett.**

**-Ils sont debout, ils nous attendent j'ai dit à Jasper qu'on partait. **S'extasia Alice en sautillant vers nous.

**-Très bien on y va alors. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?**

**-Non merci, je vais rester là et essayer de dormir encore un peu.**

Cinq minutes plus tard ils partirent voir leurs conjoints, tandis que je m'allongeais sur le canapé tout en allumant la télévision. Je restais là à regarder les images sans vraiment les voir, mon esprit était ailleurs. Je me posais mille questions auxquels je n'avais pas de réponses.

Comment en étions nous arrivés là ? J'avais enfin eu ce que je voulais depuis des années, Edward voulait former un couple avec moi et au bout de même pas vingt-quatre heures tout était fini. On en était même arrivé à se détester, a gâcher presque vingt ans d'amitié en une seule soirée, c'était triste, je me sentais triste. Triste et en colère.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté allongée sur ce canapé à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé mais une porte qui claque me fit sursauté, je me redressais vivement. Edward se figea en me voyant avant de continuer son chemin, d'attraper ses clefs et de quitter l'appartement en claquant à nouveau la porte.

Le reste de la semaine fut éprouvant. Avec Edward nous ne nous adressions plus la parole, nous nous évitions le plus possible, quand l'un était dans une pièce l'autre la quittait, le peu de fois où nous étions contraints de se côtoyer nous nous lancions des regards noirs. Plombant par la même occasion l'ambiance d'Alice et d'Emmett qui n'en pouvaient plus de nos démonstrations de haine.

Nous étions vendredi soir, j'étais dans la cuisine avec Alice en train de préparer le dîner alors qu'Edward était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis qu'il était rentré de son travail. Emmett arriva au même instant accompagné de Rosalie.

**-Salut vous deux.** Dis-je en venant serrer Rosalie dans mes bras. **Tu vas mieux ?** Depuis samedi, elle était malade.

**-Oui, tout va bien merci. **Me dit-elle en souriant tout en serrant à son tour Alice.

**-Tu restes dîner avec nous ?** Lui demanda Alice.

**-C'était l'idée.** Rigola Emmett en encerclant la taille de sa petite amie. **Jasper ne devrait pas tarder non plus.**

**-Je pensais qu'il venait plus tard.**

**-On lui a demandé de se joindre à nous pour le dîner.**

**-Oh c'est génial ! Mais tu aurais dû nous prévenir, comment va-t-on nourrir tout le monde.**

**-T'inquiète Alice il y en aura assez pour nous tous. **La rassurais-je.

**-Bon et où se trouve le nain grincheux ? **Demanda Emmett en regardant autour de lui.

**-Il est enfermé dans sa chambre. **Lui répondit Alice en soupirant.

**-Edward ramène tes fesses par ici !** Hurla Emmett.

Au même moment la sonnette de l'appartement retenti. Alice courra pour aller ouvrir à son Jasper.

**-Hey salut tout le monde.**

Nous le saluions tandis qu'Edward nous rejoignit en traînant des pieds.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emmett ? **Grogna-t-il.

**-Salut à toi aussi, vieux.**

**-Oui salut, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je dois me préparer pour rejoindre Tanya. **Dit-il en me regardant.

**-Tu l'as verra plus tard, tu dînes avec nous ce soir.**

**-Je ne peux pas Emmett, je te l'ai dit Tanya m'attends.**

**-C'est simple tu l'appelles et tu lui dis que tu l'as verra plus tard. Ce soir on dîne tous les six.**

Le dîner était tendu ni Edward ni moi ne parlions, et dès que nos regards avaient le malheur de se croiser on se fusillait du regard. A la fin du repas Emmett se racla la gorge et nous regarda tous à tour de rôle.

**-Bon parle Emmett, pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que l'on se réunisse tous ce soir ? **L'interrogea Jasper.

**-J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.** Rosalie lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes. **Aïe ! En fait non, on a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.**

**-Accouche. **S'impatienta Jasper.

**-Alors c'est marrant que tu dises ça parce que dans huit mois ce n'est pas moi qui vais accoucher. **Un grand silence s'installa suite à cette phrase.

**-Oh mon dieu ! **M'écriais-je. **Tu… Rosalie tu… oh mon dieu ! **Je me levais et alla serrer Rosalie dans mes bras. **Je suis si heureuse pour vous.**

**-Tu es enceinte ?** S'extasia Alice.

**-Oui.**

Alice nous rejoignit dans notre étreinte, avant que nous allions prendre Emmett dans nos bras. A son tour Edward se leva et alla féliciter les futurs parents. Seul Jasper resta sans réaction assis sur sa chaise.

**-Jasper ? **Demanda doucement Rosalie.

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'es pas content ?**

**-Si bien sûr, je… je suis juste surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.**

**-Nous non plus, c'est une belle surprise.**

**-Félicitations.** Il se leva et alla embrasser sa sœur ainsi que son ami.

**-Nous avons encore quelque chose à vous dire.** Nous nous rasseyons à nos place et le regardions interrogateurs. **Nous savions que ça allait arriver un de ses jours, enfin sûrement pas si vite, mais, enfin nous avons discuté avec Rosalie et nous avons décidé que le mieux serait de prendre un appartement pour nous trois.**

**-Vous avez déjà trouvé quelque chose ? **Demanda Edward.

**-Non nous n'avons pas encore commencé les recherches, nous voulions vous prévenir avant.**

**-J'espère que cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes.** Dit Rosalie.

**-On savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre nous allions nous séparés. **La rassura Alice.

**-Et si on allait fêter la nouvelle à l'éclipse ?** Nous interrogea Emmett.

J'étais assise sur la banquette de notre table à regarder les gens danser sur la piste, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'ignorer Edward et Tanya qui se tripotaient sans gêne au milieu des danseurs. Je regardais autour de moi et la tristesse s'empara de moi, je voyais Alice et Jasper au bar en train de se couver du regard, Rosalie et Emmett dansaient langoureusement tandis qu'Edward était en train de faire à moitié l'amour à cette pouffe de Tanya, et moi j'étais seule sur cette banquette.

**-Salut beauté.**

**-Jacob ?**

**-Je t'ai vu là toute seule, je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien.**

**-Pourquoi as-tu fais croire à Edward que nous avions couchés ensemble ? **L'interrogeais-je sèchement.

**-Je ne lui ai pas dit ça, je lui ai juste dit que l'on s'était bien amusé, ce qui est vrai, enfin avant que tu me jettes.**

**-Tu aurais pu lui dire que nous n'avions rien fait.**

**-Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.**

En me réveillant je ne reconnaissais pas ma chambre, en regardant autour de moi, je vis un corps à mes côtés. Doucement je me redressais et reconnu Jacob endormis profondément, en soulevant le drap je constatais que nous étions tous deux nus.

**-C'est pas vrai.** Chuchotais-je.

Je me levais doucement et mis rapidement mes vêtements avant de quitter discrètement l'appartement de Jacob. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière mais aucun doute que nous n'avions pas joué aux cartes. Je rentrais doucement à l'appartement faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les autres sûrement encore endormi à cette heure.

_Et voilà alors ça vous a plus ?_

_La dispute Bella Edward vous à satisfaits ? Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous voulez qu'Edward en prenne pour son crade._

_Merci pour vos reviews et alerts._

_Merci à ma correctrice __**DeMoNyUuki.**_

_Bon week-end à bientôt._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille. _


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11.**

Je rentrais à l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds, espérant que personne ne remarque que j'avais découché, je ne voulais pas qu'ils apprennent que j'avais passé la nuit avec Jacob. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même, j'avais dû vraiment boire énormément pour en arriver là, surtout avec lui. J'entrais doucement dans ma chambre, je me figeais en voyant Edward allongé sur mon lit, les yeux fermés. Ne voulant pas me faire surprendre je décidais de rejoindre le salon le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Je commençais à faire demi-tour quand la voix d'Edward résonna.

**-Je ne dors pas.**

**-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre et sur mon lit ?**

**-Je t'attendais. **J'étais stupéfaite ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvé seuls dans une même pièce et surtout qu'on ne se s'insultait pas. **Je voulais m'assurer que tu avais bien pris ton pied cette fois avec Jacob sinon je vais devoir à nouveau te satisfaire. **J'aurais dû m'en douter.

**-Sors de ma chambre Edward, je suis épuisée. Je n'ai pas la force de me disputer avec toi maintenant. **

**-Voilà qui me rassure, si tu es fatiguée c'est qu'il a réussi à te faire jouir cette fois. **Me dit-il en se levant me faisant face.

**-Si tu es dans ma chambre c'est que Tanya n'est pas là, ça va, pas trop frustrer ?**

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je l'ai prise bien fort dans les toilettes du club, je suis sûr que demain elle aura des courbatures.**

**-Tu n'es qu'un…**

**-Ne sois pas jalouse ma belle, si tu veux je te ferais la même chose. **Me coupa-t-il tout en collant son corps au mien.

**-Sors de ma chambre. **Dis-je en me reculant avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

**-Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis. **Me dit-il en sortant de ma chambre, je claquais la porte.

En allant à la cuisine le lendemain, tout le monde étaient déjà debout. Je me servais une tasse de café avant de m'installer à côté de Rosalie qui épluchait, avec Emmett, les petites annonces pour une nouvelle location.

**-Déjà dans les petites annonces ? **Demandais-je.

**-Oui, tu sais neuf mois ça passe vite, je veux être installée et que tout soit prêt avant l'arrivée du bébé. Il est hors de question d'être en plein déménagement alors que j'accouche. **Me dit Rosalie.

**-Oui tu as raison c'est préférable.**

**-Mais bon avec toutes les critiques de ma Rosie on n'est pas prêts de déménager, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas. **Grogna Emmett.

**-Je refuse de vivre dans un taudis, Emmett. Je veux que tout soit parfait pour notre vie à trois.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais de là à être si pointilleuse. Je suis sûr que où qu'on habite ce sera parfait tant qu'on sera ensemble.**

**-Comme c'est adorable. **Dit Rosalie émue, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

**-Oh, vous avez une chambre pour ça. **Grogna Edward.

**-Et c'est toi qui dis ça. **Lui rétorqua Alice. **Alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps avec Bella on a eu droit à tes exploits avec Tanya sur la table de la salle à manger.**

Les semaines suivantes étaient passées rapidement. Emmett et Rosalie avaient enfin trouvé un endroit où vivre avec leur bébé, ils devaient s'installer d'ici un mois dans leur nouvel appartement. Alice elle passait la plupart de son temps libre à faire du shopping pour le bébé, complètement euphorique à l'idée qu'un petit être allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez. Jasper lui suivait le mouvement craignant de mettre Alice en colère à chaque fois qu'il essayait de freiner ses ardeurs. Quand à Edward et moi notre petite guerre continuait de plus belle.

J'étais dans un bar en train de boire un verre tranquillement, chose que je faisais de plus en plus souvent le week-end, je finissais toujours avec un homme. J'essayais d'oublier Edward et pour ça je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre que de passer une nuit avec un mec, mais pour ça j'avais besoin de boire pour ne pas penser à ce que je faisais.

**-Alors ma belle, tu es seule ?**

**-Plus maintenant. **Lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

**-Ton mec est complètement malade de te laisser sortir seule.**

**-Je n'ai pas de mec.**

**- Là je ne te crois pas. Comment une fille aussi belle que toi peut rester célibataire ?**

**-Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie de me contenter d'un seul mec. **Lui dis-je en glissant ma main sur sa cuisse, la faisant monter et descendre de façon suggestive.

**-Au faite je m'appelle…**

**-Je ne veux pas savoir. **Le coupais-je avant de l'embrasser.

**-Putain t'es chaude toi. **Me dit-il en mordillant mon cou.

**-T'as encore rien vu. **Je passais ma main sur son sexe durcit ce qui le fit gémir.

**-Viens. **Me dit-il en prenant ma main.

Il nous entraîna rapidement à l'extérieur du bar. Après avoir fait quelques pas dans une rue sombre, il me plaqua contre une voiture avant de m'embrasser tout en malaxant mes seins à travers le fin tissu de mon pull. Je gémissais et commençais à onduler contre lui.

Il s'éloigna de moi avant de chercher ses clefs dans la poche de son pantalon, il ouvrit la voiture avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière. Je me glissais à l'intérieur et il me rejoignit rapidement. A peine eut-il fermé la portière que je me jetais sur lui.

Sans cérémonie je déboutonnais son pantalon tandis qu'il remonta ma jupe sur ma taille et j'enlevais mon string.

**-Putain, t'es pressée hein ma belle. **Il glissa deux doigts en moi. **T'es tellement mouillée, putain.**

**-Pas de préliminaire, prends moi maintenant.**

Il sortit rapidement un préservatif de sa poche avant de retirer l'emballage et de l'enfiler sur son sexe fièrement dressé. Sans attendre je m'empalais sur lui, me déchaînant sur lui voulant atteindre l'extase le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'il mordillait ma pointe durcie, je passais une main entre nous et me mis à caresser frénétiquement mon clitoris gonflé.

**-Oh ouais ma belle, c'est ça, caresse toi. Putain, si bandante…** Haleta-t-il.

Peu de temps après je me resserrais autour de lui alors que je le sentais se tendre avant de venir à son tour.

**-T'es trop bonne ma belle. **Il essaya de m'embrasser mais je me reculais remettant rapidement mon string et rabaissant ma jupe.

**-Faut que j'y aille.**

**-Maintenant ?**

**-Ouais, merci pour ce moment.**

**-Attends, on peut se revoir ?**

**-Non, je ne crois pas.**

Sans attendre je sortis de sa voiture et allais rejoindre le bar pour appeler un taxi. Il arriva vingt minutes plus tard, me ramenant à l'appartement. En fermant la porte d'entrée la lampe à côté du canapé s'alluma, Edward qui visiblement s'était endormi sur le canapé se releva. Il s'approcha de moi lentement et me regarda de haut en bas.

N'importe qui aurait pu remarquer que je venais de m'envoyer en l'air, mes cheveux étaient dans un état pitoyable, ma jupe était froissée. Edward me contempla de haut en bas quelques secondes avant de caresser ma joue du revers de la main. Je le regardais dans les yeux et je vis dans les siens de la tristesse, je n'osais rien dire ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste il se recula et prit la direction de sa chambre, je restais figée là, à l'entrée de l'appartement pendant quelques secondes avant de courir au toilettes pour vomir. Je m'allongeais sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bains et me mis à pleurer.

Je ne sus pas si je dormais mais je sentis qu'on me soulevait avant de me coller contre un torse chaud qui avait le même parfum qu'Edward, on me déposa sur quelque chose de moelleux, tandis que l'odeur que j'aimais tant s'éloignait.

**-Edward... ** Chuchotais-je.

Je me réveillais le lendemain allongée bien au chaud dans mon lit. Je ne me souvenais absolument pas d'avoir quitté la salle de bains hier soir. Je me levais avec un mal de crane horrible, j'allais directement à la salle de bains et vomis encore une fois, je me redressais et me lavais les dents avant de prendre un comprimé qui se trouvait dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Après avoir passé un coup d'eau sur mon visage, j'allais à la cuisine où j'entendais plusieurs voix.

**-Hey Bella.**

**-Moi fort Alice. **Gémis-je.

**-Gueule de bois? ** J'hochais la tête avant de prendre une gorgé de mon café. **Ça t'arrive souvent en ce moment.**

**-Je sais.**

Je sentais un regard sur moi, je levais la tête pour voir à qui il appartenait et je vis Edward m'observer, il tourna la tête quand je croisais son regard. Je ne supportais vraiment plus cette ambiance entre nous, ça me rendais folle et malheureuse voilà pourquoi j'avais pris cette décision.

**-Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là tous les deux, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.**

**-On t'écoute. **Me dit Alice.

**-J'avais dans l'idée de retourner chez ma mère…**

**-Quoi ? Non, Bella, pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu allais rester avec nous. **Me dit Alice qui paniquait déjà.

**-Laisse-moi finir Alice. J'ai dit que j'avais dans l'idée d'aller chez ma mère, mais j'ai réfléchis et je ne veux pas de nouveau être loin de toi ma Lili, donc j'ai préféré faire des recherches pour avoir mon appartement.**

**-Tu veux partir, sérieusement ?**

**-Alice il était convenu que je reste avec vous le temps que je trouve du boulot et un appart.**

**-Oui mais ça fait plusieurs mois que tu es avec nous maintenant, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais toujours partir.**

**-Alice, Emmett va quitter cet appartement dans un mois, toi je suis sûre que d'ici quelques temps tu voudras partir de ton côté avec Jasper, et Edward voudra sûrement vivre avec… Tanya. Je ne vais pas rester ici toute seule.**

**-Tu as probablement raison…**Soupira-t-elle.** Bon moi faut que je file, je dois retrouver mon Jazou.**

Deux semaines plus tard, j'étais en train de faire mijoter ma sauce tomate quand Edward arriva.

**-Tiens Bella ici ? Tu n'es pas de sortie ce soir ?**

**-En quoi ça te regarde ?** Dis-je sans me retourner.

**-Je pensais juste être seul c'est tout.**

**-Les autres ne viennent pas ?**

**-Non, ils vont à un repas avec les parents de Rosalie et Jasper.**

**-Tu sais ça doit faire plus de deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé sans dispute ou pic.**

**-Ouais.**

**-Pour répondre à ta question, je sors ce soir tu pourras ramener tranquillement Tanya.**

Il soupira mais ne répondit rien. Tandis que je finissais la préparation de notre repas Edward alla se doucher rapidement. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard vêtu d'un bas de jogging un d'un t-shirt moulant, ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Il était encore plus beau. Nous dînions ensemble dans un silence gênant.

Une fois le repas fini je commençais à faire la vaisselle, Edward prit un torchon et m'aida en essuyant la vaisselle. C'était bizarre d'être là si proche de lui après plusieurs semaines d'ignorance.

**-Tu es toujours décidée à déménager ?**

**-Oui, tu dois être soulagé.** Il soupira.

**-Bella…**

Il se mit derrière moi et m'enlaça ses mains sur mon ventre. Trop heureuse de ce moment de tendresse je me laissais aller à son étreinte, doucement je posai ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Ses mains qui étaient restées inactivent sur mon ventre commencèrent à le caresser tendrement par-dessus mon pull fin, avant de remonter vers ma poitrine qu'il empauma. Un faible gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Il caressa mes seins quelques instant avant que l'une de ses mains redescende, elle passa sous mon jeans avant de franchir mon string.

Deux de ses doigts commencèrent à caresser mes lèvres intimes, je poussais mon bassin vers ses derniers voulant plus de contact, ils s'enfoncèrent dans mon intimité je soupirais de bien-être. En bougeant mon bassin je sentis le sexe dur d'Edward contre mes fesses, ce qui me ramena à la réalité. Je me dégageais rapidement de lui, il me regarda incrédule.

**-Je…je dois me préparer. **Dis-je haletante avant de partir à la salle de bains.

Après avoir fini de me préparer je pris mon sac et ma veste, je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand Edward m'interpella.

**-Reste avec moi. **Me dit-il se mettant en face de moi.

**-Non.**

**-Bella… **Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et me regarda dans les yeux. **S'il te plaît Bella, reste.**

**-Je… Edward, tu m'as blessé dans chaque parole que tu m'as dites, dans chaque geste que tu as fait.**

**-Je suis désolé. Bella, je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'étais en colère et malheureux, je…**

**-Ça ne change rien. Tu l'as dit Edward tu m'as rabaissé plus bas que terre, tu m'as traité comme la dernière des…comme une fille facile.**

**-Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. **Me dit-il les larmes aux yeux.** Tu me manques tellement. **Il approcha son visage du mien, je me reculais.

**-Je ne peux pas…je…pas encore Edward. **Je commençais à partir.

**-Reste avec moi, je t'en prie…on discutera. **Je sortais les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Je marchais sans vraiment savoir où j'allais avant d'entré dans le premier bar qui se trouvait sur ma route. J'étais complètement perdue, j'avais tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de rester auprès de lui, mais c'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas faire abstraction à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait l'air tellement malheureux quand je suis partie que j'avais presque craqué. Là il fallait que j'oublie tout ce qui venait de se passer, je buvais verre sur verre essayant de noyer toutes mes pensées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais avachie sur cette table dans ce vieux bar, je savais à peine comment je m'appelais. Je réalisais que je n'étais pas seule à ma table, il y avait deux hommes et une femme, ils rigolaient et me parlaient, alors que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'ils me disaient.

Incapable d'appeler un taxi dans l'état ou j'étais, je demandais à ses personnes si elles pouvaient le faire pour moi.

**-J'ai une meilleure proposition.** Me dit un des hommes. **On va te ramener tu seras plus vite chez toi.**

Ayant envie de rentrer et de retrouver mon lit le plus vite possible j'acceptais. J'essayais tant bien que mal de leur indiquer le chemin. Arrivée à bon port je les remerciais et je sortis de la voiture mais mes jambes ne me tenaient plus, mes trois compagnons sortirent du véhicule et me ramenèrent jusqu'à la porte. La fille, une rouquine, fouilla dans mon sac à main et prit mes clefs. Un des hommes me demanda où se trouvait ma chambre, je lui indiquais.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans ma chambre et tandis qu'on me posa sur le lit je voyais la rouquine fermer la porte derrière nous. L'homme qui m'avait porté commença à arracher mon haut tandis que le deuxième se débarrassait déjà de mon pantalon. Complètement dans les vapes je me laissais faire.

On me retourna sur le ventre alors que j'étais nue, l'un des hommes se mit derrière moi et souleva mon bassin tandis que l'autre se mis à genou sur le lit face à moi, il me prit par les épaules de sorte que je sois à quatre pattes. Je sentis l'homme derrière moi écarter mes jambes alors que l'autre enfonçait son sexe dans ma bouche, je sentis trois doigts entrer dans mon vagin je gémissais de douleur, tandis que la rouquine caressait mes seins. Je n'avais pas la force de leur dire d'arrêter que je ne voulais pas. A cet instant je me sentais sale, Edward avait raison j'étais une traînée sur cette constatation je fus prise de gros sanglots bruyant.

J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que… Dégagés ! **Hurla Edward

**-Tu veux ta part aussi ? **Dis l'un des hommes. **Tu peux te joindre à nous, on partage.**

**-Bande d'enfoirés ! **Entendis-je Edward crier avant que le noir ne m'emporte.

Je sentis une caresse sur mon visage, je me crispais.

**-Bella ? Bella ouvre les yeux. Tu ne crains plus rien.**

**-Edward…**

**-Je suis là ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas.**

J'ouvrais les yeux et tombais sur ceux d'Edward remplis de larmes. Il me serra fort dans ses bras. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que j'étais dans sa chambre.

**-Tu as mal quelque part ? Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, si je t'avais attendu dans le salon comme je le voulais ça ne se serait pas passé. J'aurais dû t'empêcher de sortir…**

**-Edward, ce n'est pas ta faute…je…je vais bien.**

**-Tu ne peux pas aller bien Bella, pas après ça. Il vaut mieux que j'appelle un médecin.** Il commença à se lever, je le retenais par son t-shirt.

**-Non reste, reste avec moi Edward. Ne part pas. **Dis-je alors qu'une boule d'angoisse grandissait dans ma gorge à l'idée qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

**-Je ne te laisserais plus jamais Bella, je te le promets. Dors maintenant, je veille sur toi.**

Il m'embrassa sur le front, comme il le faisait souvent plusieurs mois en arrière, je me pelotonnais contre lui, m'accrochais à son t-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. _

_Réconciliation ou pas réconciliation ?_

_Merci à ma correctrice __**DeMoNyUuki.**_

_A bientôt, je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12.**

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. J'étais un peu déboussolée de me retrouver là dans sa chambre, lui entourant ma taille son torse contre mon dos, alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps nous n'arrivions pas à rester dans la même pièce.

Des souvenirs de la veille me revenaient par bribes. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Comment ai-je pu me rabaisser à ce point ? Cette Bella n'était pas moi, d'ailleurs je n'étais plus moi-même depuis quelques temps déjà, depuis qu'Edward et moi nous ne nous entendions plus.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de moi maintenant. Il se doutait que je couchais avec des mecs quand je sortais, mais cette nuit il m'avait vu nue dans les bras de deux hommes et… d'une femme. Prise de nausée je me levais rapidement pour foncer aux toilettes rendre tout le liquide que j'avais avalé.

Alors que j'avais ma tête dans la cuvette je sentis une présence derrière moi et une main retenir mes cheveux. Je m'assis à même le sol en fermant les yeux, la personne derrière moi me prit dans ses bras et j'enfouis mon visage dans son torse quelques instants.

**-Tu te sens mieux ?**

**-Laisse-moi, tu n'es pas obligé d'assister à ça. **Répondis-en en me relevant.

**-Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais plus seule tu te souviens ?**

**-J'étais mal Edward, je vais mieux, j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.**

**-Je le pensais quand je te l'ai dit et je le pense toujours.**

**-Tu n'étais pas là ces derniers mois Edward ! Tu veux être là, alors que tu oublies que c'est de ta faute si je suis tombée si bas ! Ce n'est pas moi cette fille ! Je ne suis pas cette traînée !**

**-Je sais Bella. **Me dit-il doucement.

**-Non tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, le mal que tu m'as fait ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point tu me rends malheureuse ! **Hurlais-je en pleurant tout en frappant son torse.

Il me laissa faire jusqu'à ce que je m'épuise. Il me prit dans ses bras me laissant pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il me souleva et me ramena dans sa chambre avant de m'allonger sur son lit.

**-Repose-toi. **Me dit-il en embrassant mon front.

A bout de force je retrouvais rapidement les bras de Morphée.

En me réveillant j'étais seule dans la pièce, je me levais voulant prendre un verre d'eau. En passant par le salon je vis Edward assis sur le canapé son visage dans ses mains. Je restais quelques instants là à le regarder avant de lentement m'approcher.

**-Edward ? Tu vas bien ?**

**-Oh tu es réveillée. **Me dit-il en se levant. **Tu veux quelque chose ? Je peux te faire une omelette si tu veux ? **Continua-t-il en rejoignant la cuisine.

**-Non merci, je ne pourrais rien avaler. **Répondis-je en le suivant. **Je vais juste prendre un verre d'eau, ma gorge et desséchée. **Il se dépêcha de remplir un verre d'eau et de me le tendre. **Merci. Euh, tu sais… à propos de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure dans la salle de bains… je m'excuse, je…**

**-Tu avais raison Bella, c'est de ma faute. J'ai été odieux avec toi ses derniers temps. **Me coupa-t-il.

**-Tu n'es pas le seul coupable, j'ai ma part de responsabilités dans ce fiasco. **Dis-je en nous désignant de la main.

**-Et tu penses… on pourrait essayer de faire la paix… **Me dit-il en me présentant sa main. Je la regardais quelques instants. **Tu crois que tu peux essayer de me pardonner, de redevenir mon amie ?**

**-Je… je peux essayer de te pardonner mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te faire confiance comme avant.**

**-Ouais, je comprends. **Souffla-t-il en baissant sa main.

**-Mais je peux essayer. **Dis-je en l'attrapant.

Nous restions plusieurs secondes à nous serrer la main tout en nous souriant timidement, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone d'Edward ne se mette à sonner.

**-Allo ?**

**-…**

**-Pas maintenant Tanya, je…**

**-…**

**-On se verra demain, j'ai autre chose de prévu là.**

**-…**

**-Tanya, c'est pas la peine de…**

Il raccrocha avant de finir sa phrase. Je le regardais étonnée.

**-Elle m'a raccroché au nez.**

**-Tu devrais peut-être la rappeler pour arranger les choses. **Tentais-je.

**-Elle va vite se calmer.**

**-Comme tu veux.**

**-Bon si on allait se promener un peu, l'air frais te fera sûrement du bien.**

**-Mais… je croyais… enfin tu as dit à Tanya que t'avais des choses à faire.**

**-Oui avec toi. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer l'après-midi ensemble pour rattraper tu sais…**

**-Je ne veux pas te créer des problèmes avec Tanya.**

**-Tu ne crées aucun problème, et puis je ne suis pas son objet sexuel.**

**-Oh… euh…**

**-Allez va t'habiller. **Me dit-il en rigolant.

Il nous conduisit à la clairière. Depuis notre dispute je n'avais pas remis les pieds ici et ça me faisait vraiment bizarre de me retrouver là avec lui. Il devait ressentir la même chose que moi parce qu'avant d'avancer au milieu de la clairière il me prit la main. Nous nous couchâmes dans l'herbe humide et restions là allongés main dans la main sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Quand le froid commença à être vraiment désagréable nous quittâmes notre petit paradis pour rejoindre l'appartement. Etant frigorifiée Edward me fit couler un bon bain chaud, je passais une bonne heure à me relaxer dans l'eau chaude. Quand je sortis de la salle de bains vêtue d'un vieux jogging et un t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour moi, Edward me fit installer sur le canapé où il avait préparé deux sandwichs que nous dégustâmes tout en regardant une vieille série à la télé.

Alors que je somnolais Edward m'apporta un plaid pour me tenir chaud quand on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tanya ?**

**-Tu me manquais trop, je voulais te voir.**

**-Je t'avais dit qu'on se verrait demain.**

**-Mais maintenant je suis là. Aller vient. **Dit-elle en entrant.

Elle attrapa sa main avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre en passant Edward me fit un sourire désolé que je lui rendis. Quand la porte fut fermée je décidais de regarder encore un dvd avant d'aller me coucher, ne voulant pas entendre leurs gémissements.

**-Bella ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Vas au lit tu dors sur le canapé.**

J'ouvrais mes yeux et vis le visage d'Alice en face du mien. A l'instant même où j'atteignais ma chambre la porte d'Edward s'ouvrit sur Tanya.

**-Il est épuisé, je vais le laissé dormir. Quand je suis avec lui, il ne pense pas à dormir. **Me dit-elle, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage, avant de quitter l'appartement.

**-Quelle pouffe celle-là. **Me dit Alice.

Les jours passèrent, avec Edward nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, comme pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu, mais il y avait toujours une sorte de malaise entre nous, nous n'étions pas vraiment naturel l'un envers l'autre. Comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment, comme si nous avions peur de tout gâcher à nouveau.

Nos amis bien qu'étonnés de nous voir nous adresser la parole sans nous sauter à la gorge ne faisaient aucun commentaire, nous laissant retrouver notre complicité à notre rythme. Seule Tanya ne voyait pas d'un bon œil notre réconciliation et faisait son possible pour qu'il ne passe pas trop de temps en ma compagnie. N'ayant aucun scrupule à débarquer à n'importe quelle heure vêtue très légèrement.

Nous étions samedi après-midi, Alice et Rosalie étaient parties faire du shopping pour l'arrivé du bébé, tandis qu'Edward, Jasper et Emmett étaient en train de monter les meubles dans le nouvel appartement des futurs parents. Je me retrouvais seule à l'appartement en je m'occupais en le nettoyant, jusqu'à ce que l'on sonne à la porte. En ouvrant je fus surprise d'y trouver Tanya.

Elle entra en me bousculant au passage et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Edward.

**-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? **Lui demandais-je tandis qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte.

**-Je viens voir mon petit copain. **Me répondit-elle hautaine.

**-Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas chez toi ici, tu n'as pas à rentrer comme ça sans qu'on t'y invite.**

**-Vu que je sors avec Edward je n'ai pas besoin d'invitation pour le voir.**

**-Au fait, il n'est pas là.**

Elle pénétra quand même dans la chambre avant de revenir dans le salon.

**-Il est où ?**

**-S'il ne te l'a pas dit ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais le faire. Faut croire que tu n'es pas si importante pour lui.**

**-Ecoute moi bien sale garce, Edward est à moi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a eu pitié de toi qu'il va te tomber dans les bras. Sérieusement tu t'es vue, je me demande comment certains mecs ont pu se contenter de toi. **Je l'a regardais étonnée. **Et oui je suis au courant de ton côté traînée, Edward m'a raconté que tu te tapais tous les mecs que tu croisais et à quel point tu le dégoûtais.**

**-Il…**

**-Il te trouvait ridicule et pathétique ma pauvre, il m'a dit lui-même qu'il faudrait être désespéré pour te sauter.**

**-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a couché avec moi dans ce cas ?**

**-Oh ça, il m'a aussi raconté il se sentait tellement mal après ça. Il avait simplement besoin de sexe et tu étais là. Je lui ai pardonné faut dire que d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu beaucoup de plaisir. Juste un petit conseil ne t'accroche pas à lui, tu n'arriveras jamais à le satisfaire comme moi. **Sans que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit elle sortit de l'appartement.

Un peu plus tard j'étais allongée dans mon lit les yeux fermés en train d'écouter de la musique sur mon mp3 quand une main remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'ouvrais les yeux pour tomber sur Edward qui me souriait tendrement.

**-Euh les autres sont chez Emmett et Rose ils dînent ensemble. Je ne voulais pas que tu restes seule alors me voilà.**

**-Tu aurais pu rester avec eux. **Lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit tout en enlevant les écouteurs de mes oreilles.

**-Tenir la chandelle c'est pas vraiment mon truc. **Me dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **J'ai envie de lasagne, ça te tente ?**

**-Comme tu veux, je n'ai pas très faim.**

**-Tout va bien ?**

**-Oui…En fait non.** Je me levais et commençais à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre. **Tanya est passée pour te voir tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec elle.**

**-A quel propos ?**

**-De ce que tu penses de moi. Tu lui as dit que je couchais avec tous les mecs que je croise, que je te dégoûtais, que…**

**-Bella. **Il m'attrapa par les épaules arrêtant mes pas. **Je lui ai dit ça il y a plusieurs semaines déjà, je… on ne se parlait plus j'étais en colère contre toi, contre moi. Je crachais toutes ses horreurs sans les penser, c'était la colère qui parlait pour moi.**

**-Toute cette histoire à casser quelque chose entre nous.**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai.**

**-Mais regarde nous Edward, on est réservé, on n'est pas naturel ensemble. C'était tellement simple avant, tout est si compliqué maintenant.**

**-J'ai seulement voulu te laisser du temps pour que tu me refasse confiance, je ne veux pas te braquer, c'est pour ça que je me retiens.**

**-Je commençais à te refaire confiance, mais ce que Tanya…**

**-Ne pense pas à ce que Tanya t'a dit. Je te l'avais dit bien avant elle. Et je te répète que je ne pensais pas un mot.**

**-Mais entendre quelqu'un d'autre me dire ce que tu penses ça m'a fait mal, et…**

**-Stop, arrête avec ça maintenant. Si tu veux qu'on retrouve ce qu'on avait avant il faut arrêter de ressasser tout ça. Bella malgré tout ce qui s'est passé tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne de nouveau ou je ne sais quoi. Alors tirons un trait dessus. **Il sécha les quelques traîtresses qui m'avaient échappées en me souriant. **Tu viens préparer le dîner avec moi ? **J'hochais la tête et il me prit la main pour nous emmenait à la cuisine.

Nous préparâmes le dîner tout en s'amusant, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été si décontracté l'un avec l'autre. Nous rigolions pour un rien et cela faisait vraiment un bien fou. Petit à petit je retrouvais mon meilleur ami, mon Edward que j'aimais tellement.

Une fois les lasagnes au four, Edward partit sous la douche alors que je mettais la table avant d'allumer la chaîne hifi pour mettre un fond de musique. Je me servis un verre de vin et me posais sur le canapé.

**-Tu commence à boire sans moi ? **Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Edward dans mon dos. **Désolé, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu.**

**-Il reste du vin dans la cuisine si tu veux.**

Après s'être servit un verre il me rejoignit sur le canapé.

**-Tu pensais à quoi ?**

**-A rien, rien du tout.**

**-Tu mens toujours aussi mal. **Rigola-t-il. **Tu rougis. Dis-moi.**

**-C'est gênant.**

**-Tu me donne encore plus envie de savoir. Allez…**

**-Je repensais à ce que Tanya m'a dit.**

**-Bella. **Soupira-t-il. Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de ne plus y penser.

**-Je sais, mais il y a une chose qu'elle m'a dit que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de l'esprit.**

**-Et c'est quoi ? **Je baissais la tête. **Dis-moi.**

**-Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais dit que tu t'étais… euh ennuyé… avec moi quand on a couché ensemble et…**

**-Quoi ? Mais, je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'on avait couché ensemble.**

**-Je… mais elle m'a dit que tu lui avais avoué et que tu le regrettais et qu'elle t'avait pardonné parce que de toute façon tu n'avais pris aucun… plaisir.**

**-Je ne lui ai jamais dit ça, je ne sais même pas comment elle a su qu'on avait…**

**-Je crois que c'est moi qui lui ai dit. **Dis-je timidement. Il arqua un sourcil. **Elle m'a dit que tu ne comprenais pas comment des mecs pouvaient coucher avec moi qu'ils devaient être désespérés. Donc je lui ai demandé pourquoi t'avais couché avec moi dans ce cas-là et elle m'a répondu ça. **Avouais-je honteuse.

**-Je pense qu'elle a voulu se venger, je ne lui ai jamais dit ça.**

**-Je suis désolée, je pense que tu vas avoir des ennuis.**

**-Ouais je pense aussi. **Me dit-il en rigolant.

**-Tu trouve ça drôle ?**

Je le suivais dans son fou rire. Une fois calmés nous reprenions notre souffle et je me levais pour sortir les lasagnes du four que je posais sur la table. Je nous servais avant d'aller m'asseoir à ma place. Nous dînions dans une ambiance légère. Après avoir fait la vaisselle nous nous installâmes au bar pour boire un café. Le silence était de retour avant qu'Edward ne se racle la gorge. Je levais la tête de ma tasse pour le regarder.

**-Tu sais, je voulais te dire à propos de ce que Tanya t'a dit, je ne me suis pas ennuyé avec toi… **Il caressa ma joue du revers de la main. **Bien au contraire, c'était fantastique.**

**-Ouais…**

Doucement il rapprocha son visage du mien et nos lèvres se frôlèrent avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, je gardais les yeux fermés voulant prolonger ce moment. Je sentis ses lèvres presser à nouveau les miennes avec plus de ferveur cette fois-ci. Rapidement nos langues se retrouvèrent, je m'accrochais à sa nuque alors qu'il s'était levé pour se mettre entre mes jambes. Ses mains prirent place dans le bas de mon dos sous mon t-shirt.

Quand ses lèvres commencèrent à descendre le long de mon cou, je le repoussais doucement. Il me regarda sans comprendre.

**-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Sans parler de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a couché ensemble, je te rappelle que tu es avec Tanya.**

**-Ce n'est pas important…**

**-Pour moi ça l'est Edward, je ne veux pas être la deuxième roue du carrosse, je ne veux pas que tout se passe à nouveau mal, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre encore une fois, je ne le supporterai pas...**

**-Très bien.**

Sans un mot de plus il quitta la cuisine et prit sa veste avant de quitter l'appartement.

_Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre._

_Si l'envie vous en dit, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Un grand merci à ma correctrice __**DeMoNyUuki.**_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2012._

_A bientôt._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13.**

Quand la porte se referma derrière Edward, je restais debout un instant dans la cuisine sans rien comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Même si je le pensais je le regrettais amèrement, Edward devait m'en vouloir et je venais de gâcher une nouvelle fois la possibilité d'être avec lui.

Je décidais de rester sur le canapé et de l'attendre pour pouvoir en discuter avec lui en espérant qu'il comprendrait mon point de vue. Je me réveillais en sursaut quand la porte claqua, je me redressais rapidement mais fus déçue en voyant Alice et Jasper devant moi.

**-Oh pardon Bella on t'a réveillé ? **S'excusa Jasper.

**-C'est rien.**

**-Tu serais mieux dans ton lit. **Me dit Alice.

**-Oui je vais y aller. Il est quelle heure ? **

**-Plus de deux heures du matin.**

Je me levais en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit et alla rejoindre ma chambre. Allongée dans mon lit je me demandai où était Edward et pourquoi il ne rentrait pas. Plus je me posais de questions plus j'appréhendais le moment où il rentrerait, craignant qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate entre nous.

Je sursautais en sentant un corps contre le mien et tournais la tête pour voir qui était dans mon lit. Je fus étonnée de voir Edward.

**-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. **Chuchota-t-il.

**-Tu es là. **Soupirais-je en le serrant dans mes bras. Il rigola alors que je me reculais.

**-On dirait que ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vu.**

**-Oh arrête de te moquer. **Lui dis-je en tapotant gentiment sa joue. **J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles.**

**-Pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir ?**

**-Ben tu es parti et je n'ai pas vraiment compris. **Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

**-Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.**

Je lui caressais tendrement la joue quand je sentis un liquide dessus. Je me reculais pour contempler son visage. Horrifiée je m'exclamais.

**-Edward, tu saignes ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-C'est rien Bella.**

**-Ce n'est pas rien Edward, il faut t'emmener aux urgences ton arcade saigne, il faut sûrement faire des points de suture.**

**-Ce n'est rien de grave, je me suis pris un coup. C'est juste impressionnant parce que l'arcade saigne toujours beaucoup.**

**-Tu t'es battu ?**

**-Pas vraiment ?**

**-Comment ça pas vraiment ?**

**-Ce n'est pas important Bella.**

**-En attendant on va aller à la salle de bains, parce que ce n'est peut-être pas important mais tu es en train de dégueulasser mes draps avec ton sang.**

Nous allâmes à la salle de bains et il s'installa sur le bord de la baignoire pour que je puisse lui nettoyer sa blessure. Il avait raison il n'avait pas besoin de points de sutures la blessure n'était pas profonde. Une fois nettoyée je lui mis un pansement. Il se regarda dans le miroir.

**-J'ai l'impression d'être un Bad-boy. **Rigola-t-il.

**-Et ça te fait rire ? **Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

**-Merci.**

**-En fait tu es plutôt sexy comme ça. **

**-Sexy, hein ? **Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, mettant son front contre le miens. **Je vais devoir rentrer blessé plus souvent. **

**-Idiot.** Rigolais-je en me séparant de lui. **Bon, il est tard on devrait aller se coucher.**

Nous sortîmes de la salle de bains, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et me retournais pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit mais il entra et s'allongea sur mon lit, je le regardais en arquant un sourcil.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Lui demandais-je.

**-Je me couche.**

**-Oui ça je vois mais tu te trompes de lit, tu es dans ma chambre.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Alors quoi, tu veux que je dorme dans ta chambre ?**

**-Bella… **Fit-t-il exaspéré. **Viens te coucher.**

**-Mais…**

**-Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?**

Je restais quelques secondes à le regarder avant de finalement me coucher à ses côtés. Il se rapprocha de moi et colla son torse contre mon dos.

**-Si je suis parti, c'était pour rompre avec Tanya.**

**-Quoi ? **Je me tournais pour lui faire face.

**-Tu m'as bien entendu.**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Tu m'as bien fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous tant que je serais avec Tanya.**

**-Je…**

**-Chut. **Me coupa-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**-C'est avec elle que tu t'es battu ? **Lui demandais-je en caressant son arcade de mon index.

**-Plus ou moins.**

**-Tu peux être plus explicite ? **

**-Disons que je me suis plutôt battu avec des Louboutin. **Je rigolais.

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Mmh mmh… quand je lui ai dit que je voulais rompre, elle a pété les plombs et m'a crié dessus, j'ai essayé de la calmer. Elle m'a sauté dessus pensant que je céderais mais quand elle a vu que ça ne marchait pas et que je partais elle m'a balancé ses chaussures dans la figure. Voilà pourquoi je suis rentré si tard.**

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il m'embrassa doucement, mettant toute sa tendresse dans ce baiser. Il se redressa et me regarda, je caressais sa joue.

**-Alors ? **Me dit-t-il en caressant ma hanche.

**-Alors quoi ?**

**-Est-ce que tu veux de moi ? **Me demanda-t-il gêné. Je rigolais avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**-Cette réponse te convient ?**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris. Tu veux bien répéter ? **Me dit-il malicieux.

Je lui souris avant de le faire basculer sur le dos, je me mis à califourchon sur lui, et l'embrassa avec passion. Nos langues jouant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses et remontèrent doucement sur mes hanches puis finirent sur mes fesses. Il me les caressa un moment avant de nous rebasculer.

Sa bouche dévia sur mon cou, qu'il mordilla avant de descendre sur mon décolleté. Je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt caressant son dos. Il remonta vers ma bouche ses dents mordillèrent ma lèvre inférieure puis sa langue me la caressa avant de forcé le passage de mes dents. Ses mains remontèrent mon débardeur et voulu me l'enlever.

**-Edward… non.**

Sa bouche se posa sur mon téton qu'il mordilla doucement avant de l'envelopper de sa langue me faisant gémir. L'une de ses mains tritura mon autre téton. Je me cambrais sous lui. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon corps, alors que sa bouche s'occupait toujours de mon sein, il s'agrippa à mon short voulant le descendre. Je le repoussais.

**-Je t'ai fait mal ? **Me demanda-t-il confus. Je secouai la tête mordant ma lèvre. **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**-Je… je voudrais qu'on attende un peu avant d'aller plus loin.**

**-Tu es sérieuse ?**

**-Je suis désolée. **Dis-je avec appréhension.

Il s'allongea sur le dos à côté de moi et souffla un grand coup.

**-Edward… **Je posais une main sur sa joue. **Je…**

Il s'écarta de moi, évitant tout contact avec moi et laissant ses yeux fermés. Blessée et honteuse je me levais rapidement et sortis de la chambre. Je me couchais sur le canapé et pleurais en silence. Il m'en voulait et je le comprenais, j'avais laissé les choses allées trop loin pour après le repousser, il devait penser que je n'étais qu'une putain d'allumeuse.

**-Bella ? **Je fermais les yeux en entendant la voix d'Edward dans le couloir.** Bella ? **Je sentais une caresse dans mes cheveux.

**-Laisse-moi.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?**

**-Je ne voulais pas voir ta colère. **Dis-je en reniflant.

**-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Bella. **Il caressa ma joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvris les yeux.

**-Tu ne voulais plus de moi.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**-Tu m'as repoussé…**

**-Non, non je ne voulais pas te repousser. Il fallait que je me calme et le fait que tu me touches ne m'aidait pas. **Me sourit-il.

**-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? **Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

**-Bien sûr que non. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps après tout ce qui s'est passé. On attendra le temps qu'il faudra.**

**-Je te promets de ne pas te faire attendre trop longtemps. **

Il embrassa ma joue avant de me porter telle une mariée. Il m'installa dans mon lit avant de se coller contre moi. Je me retournais dans ses bras, le regardais dans les yeux et lui caressais la joue alors qu'il fermait les yeux et posa son front contre le mien.

**-Je… j'ai envie de t'embrasser. **Chuchotais-je. Il sourit.

**-Ne te gêne surtout pas.**

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à nous embrasser. Edward s'endormit au petit matin, je l'observais quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que mon ventre ne se mette à grogner, je me levais doucement et rejoignis la cuisine. Je fus étonnée de trouver Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett en train de prendre un café à table.

**-Déjà debout ? **Me demanda Alice.

**-Oui je n'arrivais pas à dormir.**

**-D'où ta tête. **Me dit Emmett.

**-Ah ah ah. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là si tôt ?**

**-On passe la journée chez les parents de Rosalie et Jasper, ils sont venus nous prendre au passage. **

**-Si tôt ?**

**-Oui, ils nous ont demandé d'être chez eux au plus tard à dix heures, donc on a décidé de prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble. D'ailleurs ils ont ramené les petits pains.**

**-Oh merci. **Dis-je en en prenant un.

Une demi-heure plus tard alors que Rosalie me détaillait la décoration de leur appartement, Emmett rigola.

**-Tu devrais voir ta tête Edward.**

Au nom d'Edward je me tournais en direction de la porte qui était dos à moi. Quand je le vis un sourire niais apparu sur mon visage, tout comme sur le sien. Lentement en ne me quittant pas des yeux il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa doucement.

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé. **Murmura-t-il sur mes lèvres.

**-Tu étais tellement beau que je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. ** Lui souriais-je en caressant sa barbe naissante.

Il frotta son nez contre le mien puis il me fit lever et s'assit sur la chaise qui était la mienne avant de me faire asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il posa de petits baisers sur ma nuque avant de relever la tête vers nos amis qui nous regardait la bouche ouverte. J'aurais pu trouver cette image drôle si je ne sentais pas le souffle d'Edward sur mon cou qui me donnait des frissons.

**-Quoi ? **Demanda Edward en les regardant.

**-Vous… euh…** Commença Alice.

**-On a raté un épisode, je crois. **Dit Emmett.

Edward fini ma tasse de café comme si de rien n'était alors que nos amis n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille.

**-Tu crois qu'ils vont nous observer encore longtemps comme ça ? Non parce qu'ils me foutent les boules là. **J'haussais les épaules et lui souriais. **Bon ben, content d'avoir pu discuter avec vous. **Dit-il plus fort à nos amis avant de nous lever. Il prit ma main. **Vraiment vous êtes flippant. **

Il m'emmena dans la chambre ferma la porte et me plaqua contre celle-ci avant de prendre ma bouche en otage. A bout de souffle il me relâcha et s'assit sur le lit son dos contre la tête de lit, il me fit signe pour que je me mette entre ses jambes.

Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, Edward nous berça tout en déposant de petits baisers dans mon cou. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et nos amis entrèrent précipitamment.

**-Alors vous…** Dit Jasper.

**-Vous êtes ensembles ? **S'exclama Alice.

Je tournais ma tête vers Edward il me sourit avant de dire simplement.

**-Oui.**

**-Mais depuis quand ?** Demanda Rosalie.

**-Comment ? **Sautilla Alice.

**-Depuis cette nuit, et le reste ne regarde que nous.**

**-Mais…**

**-Pas de mais, Alice.**

**-Bella…**

**-Ce n'est même pas la peine de lui demander vous ne saurez rien de plus. **

**-Je te l'avais bien dit. **Me sourit Emmett en faisant un clin d'œil. Je me détachais des bras d'Edward pour enlacer mon ami lui chuchotant un merci à l'oreille.

**-Comment-ça tu lui avais bien dit ? De quoi tu parles ? **L'interrogea Alice.

**-Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir. **Dit Edward en fronçant les sourcils alors que je reprenais ma place dans ses bras.

**-J'avais dit à Bella qu'il l'aimait lui aussi.**

**-Aussi ? **S'étonna Edward. Je rougissais et cachais mon visage dans son cou.

**-Bon nous il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas être en retard. **Dit Jasper en me faisant un petit sourire.

**-Mais non, j'ai encore des questions moi. **Protesta Alice.

**-On y va Alice.**

Il la porta comme un sac de patates et sortit de la chambre avec elle sous ses cris. Les autres suivirent le mouvement.

**-Bella ?**

**-Quoi ? **

**-Il voulait dire quoi Emmett part « il l'aimait lui aussi » ?**

**-J'ai pas très envie d'en parler. **

Il m'écarta de lui et me retourna mettant mes jambes de chaque côté de lui et passa ses mains dans mon dos rapprochant nos corps.

**-Dis-moi. **Me supplia-t-il du regard.

**-Ben en fait, il avait remarqué que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et il me disait que tu en avais aussi pour moi, mais je n'avais jamais voulu le croire. Il m'a épaulé à chaque fois que j'étais mal.** Dis-je en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

**-Depuis quand ?**

**-Depuis quand quoi ?**

**-Depuis quand as-tu des sentiments pour moi ?**

Je gémissais en mettant mon visage dans son cou.

**-Depuis qu'on est petits, avant même que mes parents divorcent.**

**-Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit ? Et Mike ?**

**-Je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque, alors j'ai préféré garder mes sentiments pour moi. Et en ce qui concerne Mike, je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme je t'aimais toi. Je me suis mise avec lui parce que je pensais qu'on ne se verrait plus jamais, et que tu… tu ne m'aimerais jamais, alors… **Il rigola dans mon cou, je relevais la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? **Me renfrognais-je.

**-Oh Bella si tu savais. J'étais fou de toi. Je suis fou de toi depuis qu'on est petits. Quand j'ai su que tu sortais avec Mike, mon cœur s'est brisé, c'est pour t'oublier que je couchais avec toutes ses filles.**

**-Et Tanya ?**

**-Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Si je me suis mis avec elle c'est simplement parce que j'en avais marre d'entendre les reproches d'Alice sur mes conquêtes d'un soir. Je pensais moi aussi que tu ne m'aimerais jamais que je resterais simplement ton meilleur ami, alors je m'étais résigné.**

**-Tu as été mon premier et mon seul amour Edward. **Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

**-Et tu as été le mien. **Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

_Voilà voilà_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu…_

_Merci pour vos review et vos mises en alerte_

_Un grand merci à ma correctrice __**DeMoNyUuki **_pour sa précieuse aide et sa rapidité.

Je vous embrasse.

Vanouille.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14.**

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'Edward et moi étions en couple, tout se passait très bien entre nous, on passait la plupart de notre temps libre ensemble. Nous restions souvent à l'appartement, enlacés dans le canapé à regarder un film. Nous ne dormions plus l'un sans l'autre, le plus souvent dans la chambre d'Edward.

Nos amis n'étaient plus surpris de nous retrouver à se câliner ou s'embrasser, même si au début ils nous regardaient comme si nous étions des bêtes de foire. Alice avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de savoir comment nous étions passés d'ennemis à un couple, ce qui avait mis Edward dans une colère noir. Après en avoir discuté avec lui il m'avait avoué qu'il avait honte de m'avoir traité de cette façon.

Malgré ces deux semaines de couples, nous n'avions pas dépassé le stade des baisers et de quelques caresses. A chaque fois qu'il allait plus loin, je le stoppais. Et chaque fois je m'excusais, il me disait que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il comprenait mais je savais qu'il devait être frustré.

Ce samedi soir, j'avais insisté auprès d'Edward pour que nous sortions avec nos amis à l'éclipse. Il avait d'abord râlé disant qu'il aurait voulu resté seul à l'appartement avec moi, mais ensuite il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait rien me refuser et avait finalement accepté.

Nous étions tous les six à une table en train de boire un verre quand une chanson fit crier Alice.

**-J'adore cette chanson, les filles venez danser avec moi !** S'exclama-t-elle.

**-Je passe mon tour, bébé a décidé de faire la fête tout seul dans mon ventre.**

**-Bella toi tu viens !**

**-Non, je… **

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me tira sur la piste. La musique m'emporta et je dansais comme une folle riant avec mon amie pendant plusieurs chansons. Je sursautais en sentant des bras enserrer ma taille.

**-M'aurais-tu oublié ?**

Je souris en me tournant vers Edward.

-**Impossible** dis-je, avant de me jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il s'écarta haletant, et posa son front contre le mien. Malgré le rythme rapide de la musique, nous dansions lentement, front contre front. Mes doigts caressaient sa nuque alors que ses mains étaient posées sur mes fesses. De temps en temps nos lèvres se rencontrèrent.

**-On retourne à notre table ? J'ai soif. **Lui demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

**-Vas-y, je vais nous chercher à boire je te rejoins.**

Je m'assis à notre table seule. Alice et Jasper dansaient toujours sur la piste et je ne savais pas où se trouvait le deuxième couple.

**-Besoin d'une compagnie ? **Je grimaçais à l'entente de cette voix.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jacob ?**

**-Je t'ai vu seule alors…**

**-Je ne suis pas seule. **Il s'assit à mes côtés. **Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?**

**-Sois pas comme ça, on peut discuter, non?**

**-La dernière fois qu'on a discuté on a fini dans ton lit.**

**-Je n'ai rien fait c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus.**

**-La ferme !**

**-Dégage de là, Black ! **Je sursautais en entendant la voix colérique d'Edward.

**-Tiens Edward. **

**-Je t'ai dit de dégager ! **

**-C'est un lieu publique, je peux m'asseoir ou je veux. Et puis tu nous dérange là je parlais avec Bella. **

Furieux Edward l'attrapa par le col pour le relever et le poussa. Je me levais à mon tour.

**-C'est quoi ton problème, Cullen ! **S'énerva Jacob.

**-C'est toi mon problème. **Lui dit-il en le poussant encore une fois.

**-Edward arrête. **Lui dis-je, le tirant par le bras.

**-Quoi ! **Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers moi. **T'as envie qu'il te saute c'est ça ! Moi je ne peux pas te toucher mais lui a le droit !**

Je me reculais sous l'impact de ses mots. Blessée, je n'arrivais pas à sortir le moindre mot, je restais à le contempler bouche ouverte, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Il dû se rendre compte du poids de ses mots et de ma tristesse car il fit un pas vers moi, je me reculais. Il leva son bras voulant me toucher en me suppliant du regard.

**-Ne me touche pas ! **Dis-je entre mes dents, refoulant mes larmes. Je le contournais et commençais à partir.

**-Bella… **Me dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

**-Tais-toi ! Surtout tais-toi je ne veux plus entendre un seul de tes mots ! **Lui dis-je en pleurant avant de partir en courant.

Une fois sortie de la boite je hélais un taxi et rentré directement à l'appartement. Sans prendre la peine de me changer ou même de me démaquiller je m'effondrais sur mon lit. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir craché ces mots au visage, il venait de m'humilier devant plusieurs personnes. Mais je lui en voulais encore plus de m'avoir dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'on prenne notre temps alors qu'il n'en pensait aucun mot et qu'il me le reproche à la première occasion.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer puis celle de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Persuadée que c'était Edward qui était rentré pour s'excuser je mis mon oreiller sur ma tête en lui disant de ne pas s'approcher de moi. Mais ce fus la voix d'Alice qui me demanda si je voulais en parler. Déçue d'avoir pu penser qu'Edward m'aurait rejoint rapidement pour s'excuser, je dis à Alice que j'avais envie d'être seule. Elle me laissa après m'avoir fait promettre de lui parler si j'en ressentais le besoin.

Les heures défilaient et Edward n'était toujours pas rentré. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait faire encore dehors à plus de cinq heures du matin. Les pires scénarios défilèrent dans ma tête, je m'imaginais qu'il était allé retrouver Tanya qui lui donnerait volontiers ce que moi je refusais de lui offrir pour le moment.

Un quart d'heure plus tard j'entendis des bruits de pas devant ma porte. J'entendais quelqu'un qui faisait des aller-retour avant de s'arrêter pour mieux reprendre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette personne fit ce petit manège avant de pénétrer dans ma chambre. Je fermais les yeux. Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser puis une douce caresse dans mes cheveux.

**-Je sais que tu ne dors pas. **Chuchota Edward.

Je m'éloignais de lui refusant tout contact.

**-Va-t'en, je ne veux pas te voir.**

**-Tu me tourne le dos, tu ne risques pas de me voir.**

**-Si t'essayes d'être drôle c'est raté. Mais si tu veux je peux reformuler ma phrase. Je ne veux ni te voir ni t'entendre, alors sors de ma chambre.**

**-Il faut qu'on parle Bella.**

**-Non tu veux parler, moi je n'en ai pas envie. Alors laisse-moi.**

**-S'il te plait Bella.**

Je me retournais furieuse.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase je ne veux ni te voir, ni t'entendre, va-t'en !**

**-Bella… **Me supplia-t-il.

**-Dehors !**

Il me contempla quelques instants avant de quitter la pièce. Je soufflais pour me calmer, une fois plus calme je regrettais de l'avoir renvoyé ainsi, mais j'étais furieuse contre lui et contre le fait qu'il ait mis si longtemps avant de rentrer. Il avait raison on devait en parler mais ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Epuisée par cette soirée, cette dispute et d'avoir veillé si tard je m'endormis.

Je me réveillais tard dans la matinée. Je voulais me lever mais un bras entourant fermement ma taille et une jambe entre les miennes m'en empêcha, je tournais la tête et fus étonnée de trouver Edward profondément endormi dans mon lit. Doucement je me détachais de lui mais il resserra sa prise, m'empêchant tout mouvement.

**-Edward. **L'appelais-je. Il ne fit aucun geste. **Edward. **Dis-je plus fort en secouant son bras.

**-Mmmmh. **Grogna-t-il.

**-Tu m'empêche de me lever, lâche-moi.**

**-Reste. **Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

**-Je n'en ai pas envie.**

**-Pourquoi ? **Me demanda-t-il en mordillant mon cou.

**-Je te signale que je suis toujours en colère contre toi. **Je le repoussais fermement, me libérant de son emprise, je m'éloignais de lui. **D'ailleurs que fais-tu dans mon lit ?**

Il me regarda avec une moue boudeuse comme un enfant capricieux.

**-Je n'arrive plus à dormir sans toi. **Murmura-t-il. Je levais les yeux au ciel. **C'est vrai, J'te jure.**

Je triturais ma couette ne sachant pas quoi dire, regardant partout sauf lui. Il soupira, ce qui me fis relever la tête vers lui, il se pinçait l'arête du nez puis fixa son regard déterminé sur le mien.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. J'étais en colère contre lui, le voir avec toi ça m'a rendu complètement fou. Toutes nos disputes ont commencées à cause de lui et là voir que tu lui parlais comme tu parles à n'importe qui, je… **Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

**-Je ne lui parlais pas.**

**-Je t'ai vu Bella.**

**-Je lui ai simplement demandé de partir.**

**-Oh… euh…**

**-Mais même si je lui avais parlé ça ne te donnais pas le droit de me balancer ce que tu m'as dit.**

**-Je sais. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, la jalousie m'a aveuglé.**

**-Je ne veux pas qu'à chacune de nos disputes tu me jettes à la figure le fait que j'ai couché avec Jacob ou un autre. Je pensais qu'on avait décidé d'oublier.**

**-Je sais et je m'en veux Bella, vraiment.**

**-Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal Edward c'est tes mensonges.**

**-Mes mensonges ?**

**-Tu m'avais dit que tu étais d'accord pour qu'on prenne notre temps, mais tu m'as très bien fait comprendre que tu m'en voulais.**

**-Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir pour ça. Je… Oui je suis frustré, parce que putain j'ai envie de toi à chaque seconde, je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour Bella. Mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Le sexe peut attendre, ça en vaut la peine, tu en vaux la peine. **Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je le regardais quelques instants avant de lui sauter dans les bras, il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le lit avec moi. Je rigolais mais m'arrêtais bien vite quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes m'offrant un tendre baiser.

**-Tu en as mis du temps avant de rentrer hier soir… **

**-J'avais tellement peur de te perdre, j'ai marché un long moment essayant de trouver les bons mots pour que tu me pardonnes.**

**-J'ai crus que tu avais rejoint Tanya. **Dis-je en baissant la tête.

**-Bella… **Il glissa une main sous mon menton et releva mon visage, me forçant à le regarder. **Jamais, tu m'entends jamais je n'irais retrouver Tanya ou n'importe qu'elle autre fille. Tu es la seule que je veux, la seule que j'aime, mon premier et mon seul amour.**

Touchée par ses paroles je me jetais sur ses lèvres, rapidement nos langues se rejoignirent, bataillant entre elles voulant chacune prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ses mains descendirent le long de mes flans puis s'agrippèrent à mes hanches. Je fis glissé ma bouche sur sa joue, embrassa sa mâchoire puis descendis dans son cou que je léchais avant de m'écarter.

Je tirais son t-shirt afin de le faire asseoir alors que je me posais sur ses cuisses, je me mis à califourchon sur lui puis l'embrassais à nouveau brutalement. Je fis descendre lentement mes mains le long de son torse puis attrapais l'ourlet de son t-shirt et lui retirais. Mes doigts dessinèrent doucement ses abdos lui provoquant quelques frissons au passage.

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et le forçais à se rallonger sur le dos. Je me penchais sur lui et déposais mes lèvres sur son torse, jouant de ma langue sur ses tétons. Quand ma bouche se rapprocha de son bas ventre je sentis Edward se raidir avant de m'attraper par les épaules et reprendre ma bouche.

**-Si tu continues, je n'arriverais plus à me contenir.**

**-Qui te dis que j'ai envie que tu te contiennes ?**

**-Mais tu… tu n'es pas prête… enfin tu m'as dit que…**

**-J'ai changé d'avis.** Lui dis-je tout en ondulant mon bassin contre le sien.

**-Mmmmh. **Gémissait-t-il. **Je ne veux… pas que… tu te sentes obligée. **Haleta-t-il difficilement.

**-Crois-moi, je ne me sens pas obligée. J'en ai très envie.**

Je descendis mes mains et agrippais son boxer que j'essayais de baisser, mais Edward me stoppa et nous retourna, il se retrouva au-dessus de moi.

**-Il est hors de question que je sois nu alors que tu portes encore tes vêtements. **

Lentement il fit descendre les bretelles de ma robe, il l'a fit descendre jusqu'à ma taille puis sans plus attendre il se jeta sur mes seins nus et mordilla mes tétons durcis. Il me tortura un long moment alors que mon bassin se soulevait cherchant un contact. Il relâcha ma poitrine, me regarda dans les yeux avant de retirer d'un coup sec ma robe et mon shorty.

Il me contempla ses yeux noircis par le désir. D'une main il caressa le long de mon corps passant ses doigts dans mon cou, entre mes seins, il fit quelques cercles autour de mon nombril puis posa sa main sur mon sexe. Je gémissais alors qu'il fit une petite pression dessus. Il glissa l'un de ses doigts dans ma fente humide, s'arrêta sur mon bouton sensible et fis des cercles dessus.

Mon bassin se soulevait de plus en plus vite, ma respiration se fit difficile. Il inséra deux doigts en moi et j'explosais. Il continua de me pomper le temps que je redescende de mon petit nuage. Alors que peu à peu je reprenais mes esprits, je voyais le grand sourire d'Edward et je ne pus m'empêcher d'attraper sa nuque pour lui offrir un baiser des plus sensuel, me donnant encore plus envie de lui.

Il devait ressentir la même envie que moi car il frotta doucement son sexe durcit contre le mien humide, nous faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Je fermais les yeux savourant se contact, son bassin se frotta plus fermement contre le mien puis ne se contrôlant plus il me donna des coups de reins.

**-Oooh… Edward…**

Impatiente je glissais une main entre nous et attrapais son sexe. Il grogna. Je le plaçai à mon entré mais il me bloqua.

**-Tu es… sûre de toi ?**

**-Putain Edward ! Je suis en train de me consumé. Alors dépêche-toi de fourré ta bite dans ma chatte !**

Sans attendre il s'enfonça en moi dans un grognement sexy. J'encerclais sa taille de mes jambes alors qu'il me pilonnait énergiquement. Il mordilla mon cou avant de remonter vers mes lèvres. Il attrapa mes jambes et les posa sur ses épaules, ce nouvel angle le fit s'enfoncer encore plus loin en moi, augmentant les sensations.

Ses doigts pincèrent mes tétons, je mordais mon bras pour éviter de crier trop fort. Il fit descendre une de ses mains le long de mon ventre et alla torturer mon clitoris gonflé, alors que ses coups de rein se firent plus fort, plus sec. Je sentis son sexe gonfler encore plus, puis il explosa en moi alors que je me resserrais autour de lui.

Il fit descendre mes jambes de ses épaules les mettant de chaque côté de son corps avant de se coucher sur moi. Je caressais tendrement son dos moite de transpiration essayant de retrouver un souffle normal. Sa tête enfouie dans mon cou il me fit quelques baisers.

**-Comment tu vas B… **

Alice qui venait d'entrer sans frapper dans ma chambre se figea. Edward fut le plus rapide de nous à réagir, il attrapa la couette et couvrit nos corps nus.

**-Putain, dégage Alice ! **Hurla-t-il.

**-Oh merde désolée, je ne savais pas que… Désolée.**

**-Dehors !**

Elle mit une main sur ses yeux, alors qu'elle avait déjà vu tout ce qui avait à voir, et sortit de ma chambre. J'éclatais de rire.

**-Et ça te fait rire ?** Me demanda-t-il avant de me rejoindre dans mon fou rire.

_Voilà voilà._

_J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ?_

_Merci pour vos reviews et mises en alerts_

_Merci à ma correctrice __**DeMoNyUuki**__._

_A bientôt _

_Vanouille._


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15.**

**-Isabella ? Vous m'écoutez ?**

**-Oh pardon, je réfléchissais. **

**-Dîtes plutôt que vous rêviez… encore. **Soupira ma patronne. Honteuse, je baissais la tête sur les bouquins que je devais ranger dans leur rayon.

**-Pardon, je vous écoute.**

**-Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que nous avons engagé une nouvelle personne, il arrivera demain matin. Je compte sur vous pour lui montrer le travail et faire en sorte qu'il se sente à l'aise ici.**

**-Vous pouvez compter sur moi.**

**-J'espère bien. Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps vous avez perdu assez de temps en rêvassant. **

Ma patronne tourna les talons et je me remis au travail. Je regardais l'heure plus qu'une demi-heure avant la fin de ma journée. Je regardais la pile de livres qui me restait à ranger, il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de rêver et que je m'active si je veux finir à temps. Je soufflais un bon coup et ôtais Edward de mon esprit pour les trente prochaines minutes.

Alors qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une dizaine de livres, j'aperçu des chaussures qui s'arrêtèrent à ma hauteur.

**-Désolée mais la bibliothèque ferme, il faudra revenir demain. **Soupirais-je sans même lever la tête pour regarder la personne.

**-J'avais plutôt dans l'idée de rester pour t'emmener dîner mais je peux repasser demain si tu veux.**

Je relevais rapidement mon visage en entendant la voix de mon merveilleux petit ami, qui me souriait. Et sans me préoccuper de l'endroit où je me trouvais je relâchais les deux livres que j'avais dans les mains et sautais à son cou.

**-Edward ! **Il rigola de ma fougue en me serrant davantage dans ses bras.

**-Tu veux peut-être que je revienne demain ? **Me demanda-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

**-Idiot. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je te l'ai dit, je t'emmène dîner. **

**-Je n'ai pas encore fini, je dois ranger ses livres avant de pouvoir partir. **Soupirais-je en m'éloignant de lui.

**-On n'est pas pressé, je t'attends.**

Il s'adossa au mur et me contempla le temps que je finisse ma tâche. Tâche qui prit plus de temps que prévu, le regard brûlant d'Edward me faisait perdre tous mes moyens, et il ne se gênait pas pour rire à chaque fois que je laissais tomber un livre, ou que je restais pendant cinq minutes à regarder le titre pour voir où il se rangeait.

**-Tu es prête ? **Me demanda Edward alors que je récupérai mon sac dans mon casier.

**-Oui. Où m'emmènes-tu ?**

**-Il y a un restaurant chinois pas trop loin. Ça te va ?**

**-C'est parfait.**

Il attrapa ma main et nous marchâmes dans les rues jusqu'au restaurant. Une fois la commande prise, un détail me vint à l'esprit.

**-Où est ta voiture ?**

**-Je l'ai laissé à l'appartement, j'ai fini beaucoup plus tôt aujourd'hui je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te chercher à pied, on pourrait se balader avant de rentrer ?**

**-J'adore marcher. **

**-Je sais.**

Nous dînions tranquillement parlant de nôtre journée, de la grossesse de Rosalie qui commençait doucement à se voir.

**-Bella il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**

**-Je t'écoute.**

Il me regarda un long moment sans rien dire et me prit la main avant de souffler.

**-Tu me fais peur Edward, dis-moi. **

**-Tien mais qui voilà ! Le beau et la… bête. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tanya ? **

**-Mais rien, je suis simplement venue vous souhaiter une bonne soirée. Alors c'est pour elle que tu m'as quitté… Mon pauvre Edward, si jamais tu veux revoir une vraie femme je suis toujours disponible.**

**-Tu veux dire une vraie salope. **

**-Oh Bella, ce que tu es drôle. Peut-être que je suis une salope mais contrairement à toi j'assume, je ne m'en cache pas. **

**-Tanya je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant.**

**-Oh ne t'inquiète pas j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attends. D'ailleurs Bella si tu veux je peux te l'envoyer après… je sais que tu aimes prendre mes restes.**

**-Espèce de… **

**-Ne sois pas vulgaire Bella, Edward n'aime entendre des trucs cochons que dans un lit, ça l'excite encore plus. **Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Enervée je me levais prête à lui envoyer ma main dans la figure, mais Edward me retint.

**-Dégage et maintenant.**

Elle rigola et parti à l'autre bout du restaurant. Je restais de longues secondes à regarder la direction qu'elle avait prise la respiration hachée.

**-Bella ? **M'appela Edward. Il se mit devant moi et me caressa la joue pour attirer mon attention. **Ne fait pas attention à elle, viens finissons de manger.**

Je le regardais, il me fit un petit sourire contrit et embrassa mon front. Il reprit sa place à table et je l'imitais. Je bus une grande gorgée d'eau pour me calmer. Edward continua à manger alors que moi je jouais avec ce qu'il restait dans mon assiette.

**-Bella, mange.**

**-Je n'ai plus faim. **Il soupira et me prit la main.

**-N'écoutes pas ce que dit Tanya.**

**-Je sais que je ne dois pas faire attention à elle mais c'est plus fort que moi elle m'insupporte.**

**-Tu as envie de partir ?**

**-Non mange.**

**-Je ne pourrais pas manger alors que tu n'es pas à l'aise.**

Sans que je ne puisse répliquer il paya notre repas et nous quittâmes le restaurant. Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes dans un silence religieux quand il prit la parole.

**-Ce n'était pas vraiment une soirée réussie... je suis désolé.**

**-Tu n'y ais pour rien, Edward.**

**-Pour une fois que je t'invite au restaurant, que j'essaie de faire un truc romantique c'est un fiasco.**

**-Edward… **Je me mis devant lui. **Hormis la fin avec Tanya, ça a été un agréable moment et je te remercie de m'avoir invité. Et tu es romantique, tu n'as pas besoin de m'inviter au restaurant pour ça.**

**-Tu parles. **Grogna-t-il. **Je ne sais même pas comment être romantique.**

**-Quand tu te lèves avant moi et que tu me prépare mon petit déjeuner, quand j'ai eu une longue journée et que je suis fatiguée tu me prépares un bon bain chaud, quand tu m'envoies un petit message pour me dire que tu m'aimes et que je te manque. Tout ça fait de toi quelqu'un de romantique. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que ça. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi. **Il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux.

**-Je t'aime, ma Bella.**

**-Je t'aime aussi. **Doucement il se rapprocha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**-On rentre ? **J'acquiesçais.

A l'appartement nous retrouvions Alice et Jasper dans la cuisine en train de dîner.

**-Vous rentrez tôt. Tu ne voulais pas l'emmener dîner Edward ? **Demanda Alice alors qu'elle resservait une assiette à son petit ami.

**-Si et on a dîné.**

**-Ben s'était du rapide.**

**-Tanya s'est incrustée. **Répondis-je acerbe.

**-Oh et tout va bien ? **

**-Tout va bien. Et si on parlait d'autre chose.**

**-Vous avez pris un dessert ? J'ai fait un tiramisu, il y en a assez pour nous quatre.**

**-Si tu me prends par les sentiments. **Lui sourit Edward.

**-C'était un repas en amoureux, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Merci d'avoir demandé mon avis. **Lança Jasper

**-Oh mon chéri désolée. Mais la soirée n'est pas finie, je me rattraperai plus tard…**Lui souffla Alice de façon suggestive.

**-Alice, pitié.** Râla Edward en faisant une grimace exagérée.

**-Je te signale que je t'ai vu en pleine action et plus d'une fois. ** Répliqua Alice. **Alors met la en sourdine.**

**-Je vais aller prendre ma douche. **Les interrompis-je. Je prenais la direction de la salle de bains quand j'entendis Edward grogner.

**-Merci Alice, t'étais obligée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.**

**-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et je ne pensais même pas à la fois où on t'a vu avec Tanya, mais à la semaine dernière quand tu étais avec Bella.**

Honteuse de ce souvenir, alors que sur le coup nous en avions bien rit, je fermais la porte de la salle de bains et commençais à me déshabiller. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Edward.

**-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? **Chuchotais-je.

**-Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. **Répondit-il de la même façon.

**-Tu t'inquiètes de trop, tout va bien. **Je me rapprochais de lui et l'enlaçais. **Maintenant sors d'ici et laisse-moi me doucher.**

**-Je peux la prendre avec toi ?**

**-Non, non. Tu vas rejoindre ta sœur.**

**-Pourquoi tu chuchotes depuis tout à l'heure.**

**-Parce que ta sœur et juste à côté. Ça me gêne qu'elle sache qu'on est ici ensemble.**

**-Tu sais elle se doute qu'on a déjà consommé. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas longtemps elle en a eu un petit aperçu. **

**-Chut, ne me le rappel pas. Aller sors maintenant. **Il rigola et m'embrassa doucement avant de commencer à sortir.

**-Tu viens vite hein ?**

**-Je devrais déjà avoir quasiment fini mais si tu restes là je ne suis pas prête de ressortir.**

**-Ca je te le confirme. **Me dit-il avec un petit sourire qui en disait long.

Il sortit de la pièce alors que ses mots avaient embrasé mon corps. Je filais sous la douche essayant de calmer le désir qui montait en moi. De retours à la cuisine Alice se trouvait seule à faire la vaisselle.

**-Où sont les garçons ? **

**-Oh Jasper voulais emprunter un cd à Edward ils sont allé le récupérer. Mais je pense plutôt que c'était pour éviter la corvée vaisselle.**

**-Et tu les as laissé faire ? Ça m'étonne de toi. **Rigolais-je en prenant un torchon pour essuyer.

**-Je ne suis pas un tirant. Mais je voulais surtout faire plaisir à mon Jazou ce soir, donc je m'occupe de tout. Je suis désolée que vôtre soirée ne se soit pas passée comme vous le vouliez.**

**-C'est rien, on se rattrapera. Et puis elle n'était pas si désastreuse que ça, tant que je suis avec ton frère, tout est parfait.**

**-Et tout se passe bien entre vous ?**

**-Oh oui tout est génial, pour le moment.**

**-Comment ça pour le moment ?**

**-Je me pose certaines questions.**

**-Lesquelles ?**

**-J'ai peur qu'il se lasse de moi. C'est vrai regarde Tanya elle est magnifique et niveau sexe ça avait l'air chaud entre eux.**

**-Bella… Ne te compare pas à cette pimbêche. Sérieusement Edward et fou de toi, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec une autre fille. Et même si le sexe était chaud entre eux ils ne partageaient que ça. Si tu veux du sexe torride avec lui prend les devants.**

**-Je n'oserais jamais.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu n'oserais jamais ? **Dit Edward en passa ses mains sur mon ventre.

**-Rien. **

**-Bon on le prend ce dessert ? **Me sauva Jasper.

**-Vous vous disiez vraiment des trucs cochons avec Tanya ?**

Nous étions allongés dans le lit d'Edward, mon dos contre son torse alors qu'il caressait doucement mon bras.

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça avec toi, Bella. **Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

**-Je ne veux pas de détails. Mais… j'ai… je me demande si… le sexe avec elle était… mieux qu'avec… moi. **Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés alors que je rougissais.

**-Il n'y a aucune comparaison Bella.**

**-Je…**

**-Bella, Tanya est une chienne en chaleur. Elle aime le sexe. Parfois j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans un film porno. Aucune position ne la gêne, aucune expérience ne l'a dégoute. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais d'elle. **

**-Oh… c'est… tu dois t'ennuyer alors avec moi. **Dis-je les larmes aux yeux. L'entendre me dire ça me blessait alors que c'est moi qui lui avait demandé.

**-Pas du tout. J'aime faire l'amour avec toi. C'est doux, c'est tendre. Si je veux un film porno j'en loue un, je ne suis pas fanatique de ces choses-là avec elle c'était un défouloir. Je suis amoureux de toi, je ne veux pas te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre ou faire des positions où j'aurais l'impression de te manquer de respect.**

**-Tu veux dire que vous l'avez déjà fait à plusieurs ?**

**-Oui. **Me répondit-il honteux.

**-Un homme ou une femme ?**

**-Les deux. Enfin on l'a fait d'abord avec une de ses amies et une autre fois avec un autre couple.**

**-Waouh… c'est…**

**-Dégoutant, je sais. Ce type ce n'est pas moi, j'étais un salaud. Mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment pris plaisir. Avec toi je ressens que du plaisir et bien plus encore. N'écoutes pas ce que Tanya peut te dire. Ce que nous partageons tous les deux est bien plus fort que ça. **

Je lui souris tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Je le forçais à se rallonger sur le dos et je me positionnais au-dessus de lui caressant son visage. Je m'assis sur son bassin créant une friction entre nos deux sexes et enlevais mon débardeur, lui dévoilant ma poitrine. Sans attendre il posa ses mains sur mes seins qu'il cajola un long moment avant que je ne me rallonge sur lui, Je l'embrassais avidement puis commençais à descendre sur son menton que je léchais jusqu'à son cou.

Je descendis sur son torse mordillant et léchant ses tétons chacun leur tour puis fini par son bas ventre. Arrivée à la limite de son boxer je relevais la tête et agrippais le tissu, il souleva son bassin pour m'aider à lui ôter.

Sans que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste il me retourna et m'embrassa langoureusement, il descendit le long de mon corps, vénérant chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il retira rapidement ma culotte et écarta un maximum mes cuisses, puis doucement il approcha son visage de mon sexe trempé, et souffla sur mon clitoris me faisant gémir.

**-Edward…**

Il passa un premier coup de langue le long de ma fente et aspira entre ses lèvres mon bouton de chair.

**-Oh mon dieu !**

Mes hanches se soulevèrent toutes seules et mes mains tiraient ses cheveux alors qu'il continuer à me donner du plaisir grâce à sa merveilleuse langue et ses longs doigts fins dans mon antre. Quand il sentit que j'étais au bord du précipice il se redressa et m'embrassa. Je me goutais à travers sa langue. Je sentis qu'il faisait entré le bout de son sexe en moi mais je le repoussais. Il me regarda déboussolé. Je me redressais m'asseyant sur le lit face à lui, je l'embrassais avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

**-Fais-moi confiance… **

Je lui mordillais le lobe et me retournais de façon à être dos à lui puis me mis à quatre pattes.

**-Bella…**

Pour seule réponse je remuais mes fesses puis tournais la tête pour voir son regard noircit de désir. Alors doucement il posa ses mains sur mes fesses, il les pétrissait quelques instants avant de posé un baiser sur chacune de mes fesses. Il remonta sa bouche sur mon dos et me lécha le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour finir sur ma nuque. Je sentais son sexe gonflé entre mes fesses et fis une friction pour nous soulager ce qui le fit grogner.

Il attrapa mes poignets et me pencha pour que je m'appuie sur mes coudes. Une fois en position il caressa mon dos puis mes fesses pour finir sur mes cuisses où il fit une petite pression pour que je les écarte un peu plus. Il fit glisser lentement son sexe le long du mien avant de l'introduire au fond de mon antre sous son râle de plaisir.

Il entrait et sortait de moi rapidement avec force tel un animal, alors qu'il grognait à chaque coup de rein, je le sentais tellement bien dans cette position, je me sentais enfin entière. Je me redressais et attrapais sa nuque je tournais mon visage de sorte à pouvoir l'embrasser. Il engloba ma poitrine et pinça mes tétons. Il fit descendre ses mains sur mon ventre puis agrippa mes hanches et accéléra le rythme.

Quand l'orgasme nous submergea nous nous écroulâmes à bout de souffle sur le lit. Au bout de quelques secondes je sentis sa main caressé tendrement mon dos, je tournais mon visage pour pouvoir le regarder.

**-Ça va ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**-Oui. **Soufflais-je. **Et toi ?**

**-Oui.**

Nous restâmes ainsi à nous fixer sans rien dire un grand sourire sur nos visages.

**-Je viens de me rappeler. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose au restaurant avant que Tanya ne nous interrompe.**

**-C'est à ça que tu penses alors que je t'offre un pur moment de sexe ?** Me demanda-t-il outré.

**-Mais non idiot, crois-moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à autre chose que ce que tu me faisais. **Il me fit un grand sourire. **Tu voulais me dire quoi ?**

**-J'ai eu une proposition aujourd'hui, j'ai pu rentrer plus tôt pour y réfléchir.**

**-Et c'est quoi cette proposition ?**

**-Ils recherchent un pianiste pour faire quelques concerts, ils m'ont demandé si ça m'intéressait.**

**-Oh mais c'est génial Edward ! **M'enthousiasmais-je. **Il n'y a pas à réfléchir c'est une chance unique. Tu es le meilleur mon amour. **Je l'embrassais doucement.

**-Je ne suis pas engagé je dois passer une audition, on va être nombreux.**

**-Je sais que tu vas réussir. J'ai confiance en toi.** Je lui caressai la joue alors qu'il me souriait doucement.

**-L'audition est à Berlin pendant trois jours le mois prochain et la tournée sera en Europe.**

**-Oh.** Je perdis instantanément mon sourire.

**-Ouais.**

Il s'approcha de moi et enfouit son visage dans mon cou inspirant mon odeur. Je caressais lentement sa nuque et jouais avec quelques-uns de ses cheveux.

**-Tu dois y aller Edward. **Chuchotais-je.

**-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?** Il s'écarta de moi.

**-Non je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Mais… Edward c'est une chance inouïe, tu ne peux pas la laisser passer et l'audition n'est que trois jours. Et si jamais tu es pris pour la tournée, ce que je ne doute pas, on s'arrangera je viendrais te rejoindre quand je le pourrai et tu reviendras quand tu auras des jours de libres. On y arrivera.**

**-Tu sais que la tournée et pour au moins six mois et si elle marche bien elle peut se rallonger.**

**-Six mois ? **M'étranglais-je.

**-Ouais. **

Je restais là comme bloquée sur ses paroles, six mois loin de lui allaient être un calvaire. Il allait terriblement me manquer mais c'était une chance pour lui qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer, même si le laisser partir me déchirait le cœur.

**-Ça ne change rien tu dois essayer, je te soutiendrais. **Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux. **Et puis ce n'est pas tout de suite, on a le temps de profiter de nous. **

Il m'embrassa doucement me montrant tout son amour, avant que le désir ne reprenne possession de nos corps. Nous refîmes l'amour une deuxième fois laissant de côté l'angoisse d'un prochain au-revoir.

_Et voilà._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre._

_Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à le poster._

_Un grand merci à ma correctrice__** DeMoNyUuki. **__Elle est vraiment très occupée en ce moment donc je l'a remercie encore plus de prendre le temps pour moi._

_A bientôt._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16.**

Un mois était passé, Edward partait le lendemain pour Berlin. Trois jours n'étaient pas la fin de monde mais il allait me manquer. Depuis que nous étions en couple nous n'avions pas passé une seule nuit séparé, ça allait être difficile de m'endormir sans ses bras réconfortants.

J'étais assise en tailleur sur le lit de mon petit ami alors que celui-ci préparait sa valise.

**-Il y aura des filles à cette audition ? **Demandais-je en pliant son pull noir.

**-Je pense.**

**-Et vous êtes tous logés au même hôtel ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est probable.**

**-Mmh mmh.**

**-Serais-tu en train de t'inquiéter ?**

**-Non. Je me renseigne. Tu m'appelleras tous les jours ?**

**-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. **

Je rangeais le pull plié dans la valise en soupirant. Il ferma la valise et la posa au sol.

**-Tu pars à quelle heure ?**

**-Le taxi vient à six heures demain matin.**

**-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?**

**-Non toi tu restes dormir. **

Il attrapa mes chevilles et me força à m'allonger puis il se mit sur moi et embrassa mon nez.

**-Ça va vite passer, je n'aurais pas le temps de te manquer tu verras.**

**-Je ne te crois pas. **Boudais-je.

**-Je te rappel que c'est toi qui m'a poussé à accepter. **Me dit-il en faisant glisser son nez le long de ma mâchoire.

**-Parce que c'est une chance qui ne se refuse pas, mais tu vas quand même me manquer.**

J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras et il m'embrassa tendrement, puis posa son front contre le mien.

**-Ce n'est que trois jours.**

**-Oh je vois, ça veut dire que je ne vais pas te manquer. **Je le repoussais faisant une mine faussement fâchée. Il rigola.

**-Tu vas horriblement me manquer, mon cœur.**

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et la porte s'ouvrit au même moment.

**-On arrête de copuler les amoureux ! Venez voir mon fils ! **Hurla Emmett en venant nous rejoindre sur le lit. Il se mit sur Edward et nous entoura de ses bras nous étouffant.

**-Dégage Emmett, tu vas lui faire mal. **Grogna Edward.

**-Mais moi aussi je veux des câlins. **Dit-il en nous serrant plus fort.

**-Aie ! Vous m'écrasez les mecs. **Me plaignis-je.

Ils se poussèrent et Edward m'aida à me rasseoir.

**-Vous faites quoi ? On vous attend nous. **Râla Alice depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

**-On se faisait des câlins. **Répondit Emmett en se levant. **Venez je vais vous montrer comme mon fils à grandit.**

**-Ton fils, n'importe quoi. Je te dis que c'est une fille.**

**-Tu n'y connais rien, la naine. J'ai vu son zizi.**

**-La gynéco a dit qu'il était trop tôt pour le dire, mon chéri. **Lui sourit Rosalie alors que celui-ci la prenait dans ses bras.

**-Ne les écoute pas, ton pénis et encore petit mais moi je l'ai vu et je te garantis qu'il sera aussi énorme que celui de papa. **Répondit-il en caressant le petit ventre arrondi de Rosalie.

**-Idiot. **Rigola la futur maman en lui frappant la tête. Elle me tendit la photo de l'échographie qu'elle avait faite dans la journée.

**-T'as vu comme il est beau. Tout le portrait de son père. **Me dit fièrement Emmett en s'extasiant devant la photographie. Je rigolais.

**-J'espère qu'il n'aura pas le même estomac. **Se plaignit Rosalie nous faisant rire.

Je m'adossais sur le torse d'Edward et il enserra ma taille me faisant de petits bisous dans le cou. Ce qui me donna des frissons.

**-Ils en n'ont pas marre de se bécoter ses deux-là. **Râla Alice.

**-Laisse-moi tranquille, il m'abandonne trois long jours j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter.**

**-Bon j'ai faim moi, c'est quand qu'on mange ? Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé Bella ?**

**-Euh… En fait… Je n'ai encore rien préparé. **A force de profiter du temps qu'il me restait avec Edward j'avais complétement zappé le dîner.

**-Je me suis occupé de tout. **Nous dit fièrement Jasper.

**-Tu as cuisiné ? **Grimaça Alice. Jasper dans une cuisine était une catastrophe. Il ne savait même pas faire cuire des pâtes correctement alors préparer le dîner…

**-J'ai commandé des pizzas pendant que tu prenais ta douche, mais merci pour ta confiance mon amour ça me touche.**

**-Excuse-moi mais la dernière fois que tu as essayé de cuisiner c'était… comment te dire, pour ne pas que tu te vexes… Immonde ? **Rigola-t-elle.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard le livreur nous rapporta notre repas et nous le dégustâmes sur la table de la salle à manger.

**-Alors quand est-ce qu'on connaitra le sexe ? **Demandais-je à Rosalie.

**-A ma prochaine échographie, si bébé veut bien se montrer.**

**-Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire quand je vous dis que c'est un petit mec. **

**-Je te crois mon amour. **Fit Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Après que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ce n'est pas vraiment important. **Dit Jasper.

**-Tu plaisante j'espère ! Ce sera une fille et elle viendra faire les boutiques avec sa tatie Alice. **S'outra celle-ci.

**-Non c'est un mec et il fera du baseball avec son père.**

**-N'importe quoi. Regarde son ventre c'est le ventre d'une femme qui attends une fille.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre, un ventre qui dit s'il y a une fille ou un garçon dedans. Je te signale que je suis le père, je le sais mieux que toi.**

**-Vous allez arrêter on dirait deux gamins là. Tant qu'il ou elle est en bonne santé c'est tout ce qui compte. **Rajouta Jasper.

**-Alléluia ! Merci Jasper. **Soupira Rosalie.

Emmett et Rosalie nous quittèrent quelques heures plus tard après avoir regardé un dvd tous ensemble.

J'étais allongée dans le lit d'Edward tandis qu'il mettait sa valise dans l'entrée pour ne pas faire trop de bruit le lendemain et me réveiller. Avant de me rejoindre il passa dans la salle de bains et revint seulement vêtu de son boxer. Il s'installa à mes côté et je posais directement ma tête sur son épaule et lui caressais tendrement le torse du bout des doigts.

**-Tu as mis le réveil ?**

**-Oui pour cinq heures quinze. Je me dépêcherai, tu n'entendras rien.**

**-Je ne veux pas que tu partes sans me faire mon bisou. **

**-C'est promis. **Il embrassa mon front.

**-Il faut dormir maintenant tu te lèves dans cinq heures.**

**-Je n'ai pas sommeil. **

Il me força à me mettre sur le dos et s'allongea sur moi. Nous fîmes l'amour tendrement avant de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le réveil sonna et j'entendis Edward se lever.

**-Edward. **Murmurais-je alors qu'il enfilait son boxer.

**-Rendors-toi mon cœur. **

**-Mon bisou. **Il rigola et m'embrassa doucement.

**-Dors. Je t'appelle plus tard. Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime aussi. **

Il sortit de la chambre. Je l'entendis entrer dans la salle de bains. N'ayant pas envie de me rendormir je me levais voulant profiter des dernières minutes avant son départ et enfilais une de ses chemises qui trainait sur une chaise. J'allais à la cuisine et fis couler du café.

**-Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée au lit. **Me dit Edward en entourant ma taille.

**-Je n'ai plus sommeil, et je me suis dit que je pourrais te tenir compagnie. **

Il m'embrassa la joue et nous nous installâmes à table pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. Aucun de nous ne parlait nous contentant de nous regarder et de se tenir la main. Il partit se brosser les dents tandis que je rangeais la cuisine. Quand il revint il enfila sa veste et se tourna vers moi.

**-Je vais attendre le taxi en bas il ne va pas tarder. **J'hochais la tête et le serrais dans mes bras enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. **Ça va vite passer je te le promets.**

**-Oui. Tu fais attention à toi et tu m'appelles, hein.**

**-Oui, je ferais attention à ne pas appeler trop tard avec le décalage horaire.**

**-Je m'en fiche de l'heure.**

**-Ok.**

**-Je suis sûr que tu vas les épater, tu es le meilleur mon amour. **Je l'embrassais passionnément. Il se recula à bout de souffle et soupira en posant son front contre le mien.

**-Il faut que j'y aille.**

**-Oui. **

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.**

Après un dernier baiser il quitta l'appartement. Je me postais devant la fenêtre et le regardais monter dans le taxi, il releva la tête et me fit un dernier signe. Je restais à regarder ce taxi jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de ma vue.

Après m'être douchée et préparée je quittais à mon tour l'appartement pour me rendre à la bibliothèque. Alec mon nouveau collègue était déjà là.

**-Salut Bella.**

**-Salut. **

**-Ou là ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi.**

**-Si, si. Juste mon copain est parti ce matin à Berlin pour trois jours.**

**-Edward c'est ça ?**

**-Oui. Mais bon on est là pour bosser.**

Alec travaillait avec moi depuis un mois maintenant. C'est un garçon très sympathique, gentil et drôle. Et très beau aussi. Il est brun aux yeux bleus et il semblait assez muscler, je m'étonnais d'ailleurs qu'il soit célibataire. Bien sûr il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Edward, mon petit ami était bien plus beau que tous les hommes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Edward lui n'aimait pas du tout mon nouveau collègue, malgré qu'ils se sont vu en tout et pour tout peut-être un quart d'heure. Ils se voyaient quand Edward venait me chercher à la fermeture. Et depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il essayait de venir me chercher le plus souvent possible. Quand je lui disais qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux de lui il me disait qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi je parlais, qu'il venait simplement pour qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble.

Je me concentrais exclusivement sur mon travail évitant soigneusement de regarder mon portable ainsi que l'heure espérant ne pas voir les heures défilées. Je sursautais alors qu'Alec me tendit un sandwich.

**-Je me suis permis de t'en prendre un. Tu avais l'air concentrée.**

**-Merci, c'est très gentil.**

**-On pourrait aller sur le banc dehors pour manger si tu veux.**

Nous nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre sur le banc en face de la bibliothèque. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim mais je fis un effort.

Je me demandais quel endroit traversait Edward à cette heure-ci. Il était encore dans l'avion et il en avait pour encore plusieurs heures. Je lui avais glissé discrètement dans son sac qu'il aurait avec lui dans l'avion une photo de nous où j'avais écris à l'arrière de ne pas m'oublier. L'avait-il trouvée ?

**-Il fait quoi à Berlin ? **Me demanda Alec me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

**-Il passe une audition. On lui a proposé de jouer du piano, c'est son instrument fétiche. Et s'il réussit il fera des concerts en Europe.**

**-Et ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'il parte ?**

**-Ce n'est que trois jours.**

**-Et les concerts ?**

**-Ce serait pour six mois.**

**-Tu le prends bien. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais accepté que ma copine parte si longtemps.**

**-C'est moi qui lui ait dit de le faire.**

**-Waouh. Sois tu veux te débarrasser de lui sois tu as vraiment confiance en vous.**

**-C'est une chance qu'il n'aura pas deux fois, il est vraiment doué et il aime jouer... et puis oui, j'ai confiance en nous. **

**-A sa place je n'aurais pas voulu te laisser seule.**

**-Il n'a pas à s'en faire il sait qu'il est le seul que j'aime. Bon la pause est finie. **Dis-je voulant couper court à cette conversation qui commençait à m'agacée.

Je me levais, jetais l'emballage du sandwich à la poubelle et me remis au travail. A la fin de la journée je récupérais mes affaires et quittais cet endroit après avoir salué Alec. J'avais à peine commençé à marcher qu'il me rattrapa.

**-Bella. **

**-J'ai oublié quelque chose ? **Demandais-je étonnée.

**-Non, euh, je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce midi. Je ne voulais pas t'énervé.**

**-C'est rien. **

**-Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait une mauvaise ambiance au boulot à cause de ça. **

**-Ne t'en fait pas j'ai déjà oublié.**

**-Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux.**

**-Je… **Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. **Excuse-moi. **Je répondis sans regarder le correspondant.** Allo ? Edward ! **M'écriais-je. **Ton vol s'est bien passé ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es déjà à l'hôtel ? **Je fis un petit signe de la main à Alec et me dépêchais de rentrer.

**-Doucement mon cœur. **Rigola Edward à l'autre bout du fil. **Je suis bien arrivé, le vol s'est bien passé et non je ne suis pas encore à l'hôtel je suis dans la voiture qui m'y emmène. J'avais hâte d'entendre ta voix.**

**-Tu me manques déjà tellement.**

**-Toi aussi. D'ailleurs merci pour la photo. Mais tu ne quittes pas mes pensées je ne risque pas de t'oublier.**

**-Je sais. Mais c'est juste par précaution. **

**-Comment s'est passé ta journée ?**

**-La routine, je me suis concentré sur le boulot pour ne pas penser à quel point tu me manques.**

**-Tu es déjà à la maison ?**

**-Non dans quelques minutes j'y serais. Même loin de moi tu me raccompagnes. **Rigolais-je.

**-Il faut que je te laisse on est arrivé à l'hôtel. Je te rappel plus tard.**

**-D'accord. Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

En rentrant je pris une douche rapide puis préparais le dîner pour Alice et moi. Après avoir regardé un film ensemble je me rendis dans la chambre de mon petit ami pour avoir son odeur avec moi. Il m'appela un peu plus tard et je m'endormis en lui parlant.

Les trois jours étaient enfin passé Edward allait rentrer. Je voulais lui faire une surprise et décidais de le rejoindre à l'aéroport. Les minutes avant de le voir me paraissaient interminables, je faisais les cents pas en me rongeant les ongles. Quand enfin je vis les personnes sortir je m'arrêtais et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'apercevoir plus vite. Quand enfin je vis sa chevelure désordonné je couru dans sa direction.

**-Edward ! **Il m'attrapa au vol en rigolant.

**-T'aurais-je manqué ?**

**-Absolument pas. **Je l'embrassais. **C'était pire que ça. Alors dis-moi comment ça s'est passé ?**

**-Bien je pense, j'aurais la réponse dans quelques semaines.**

En arrivant devant l'immeuble un camion de déménagement y était garé. Je regardais étonnée la personne qui en sortait.

**-Alec ? **

**-Oh Bella, Edward. **Dit-il en nous saluant de la tête.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-J'emménage. Ne me dit pas que tu habites dans cet immeuble!**

**-Nous habitons dans cet immeuble. **Grogna Edward.

**-Et ben on dirait qu'on va être voisin, c'est sympa on pourra aller au boulot ensemble. **Me dit-il en souriant

Edward ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et m'entraina à l'intérieur.

**-Lui, je ne l'aime pas du tout. **Grogna-t-il.

_Et voilà Vous avez aimé ?_

_Alec qui arrive alors ami ou ennemi ?_

_Merci à ma merveilleuse correctrice __**DeMoNyUuki.**_

_A bientôt pour la suite._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


	18. Chapitre 17

_Enfin la suite !_

_Je suis vraiment désolée par cette longue attente_

_Mais entre mon anniversaire, deux enterrements de vie de jeune fille et les travaux chez moi je ne sais plus où donner de la tête._

_J'espère que vous êtes toujours là._

_Bon assez de blabla et place au chapitre._

**Chapitre 17.**

Ça faisait plus d'un mois maintenant qu'Edward était rentré de son audition à Berlin. Il n'avait reçu encore aucune réponse, mais il ne se prenait pas la tête il me disait tout le temps qu'avec tous les talents qui étaient là-bas il n'avait aucune chance d'être pris. J'avais l'impression que je m'angoissais beaucoup plus que lui. Je vérifiais la boîte aux lettres au moins trois fois par jour et râlais quand je ne voyais pas l'enveloppe que j'attendais avec impatience. Encore une fois je revenais de la boite aux lettres bredouille.

**-Que des factures ! **M'énervai-je en jetant les enveloppes sur la table basse. Je me laissai tomber, sans aucune élégance, sur le sofa à côté d'Edward, celui-ci jouait à un jeu vidéo. **Tu m'as entendu ? **Continuai-je alors qu'Edward ne faisait attention qu'à sa partie de jeu.

**-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Bella ? **Soupira-t-il.

**-Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fou. C'est moi qui me prends la tête alors que ça devrait être toi. Ils ne t'on pas appelé ? **Il me fit un signe négatif.** Raaaahhh ça me rends dingue !**

**-Ça ne changera rien de s'énerver. Il suffit d'attendre et c'est ce que je fais. J'ai fait cette audition en me disant que je n'avais aucune chance, voilà pourquoi je ne stresse pas. Au moins si je suis refusé je ne serai pas déçu. **Il reposa la manette à ses côtés et me força à m'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. **Arrête de te prendre la tête, mon amour, on aura la réponse en temps voulu. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu veux te débarrasser de moi.**

**-Zut, tu as tout compris. **Souris-je en caressant sa mâchoire où pointait, un début de barbe. J'adorais quand il arborait une barbe de deux jours. **Il n'y aura plus personne pour manigancer tout un stratagème pour ne pas croiser Alec dans l'ascenseur, pour ne pas qu'il puisse faire le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque avec nous.**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne manigance absolument rien.**

**-Evidemment, ce n'est pas comme si tu attendais derrière la fenêtre pour voir quand il part pour qu'on puisse y aller à notre tour. Ou encore comme si on devait partir une heure à l'avance parce que monsieur à une subite envie de se balader.**

**-Ben quoi, tu n'as jamais entendu que c'est bon pour la santé de marcher ? **Me dit-il innocemment en me caressant les cuisses par-dessus mon jeans.

**-A six heures du matin ?**

**-Après le travail il y a trop de monde, c'est beaucoup plus calme le matin.**

**-Et pourquoi tu refuses d'y aller tout seul ? Je pourrai partir un peu plus tard.**

**-Ça nous permet de passer plus de temps ensemble. **

**-Ce n'est pas comme si l'on ne passait pas la plupart de notre temps libre ensemble.**

**-Je rêve ou tu râles parce qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble ?**

**-Pas du tout, j'aime passer du temps avec toi. **

Je ne le laissai pas continuer notre discussion et me jetai sur ses lèvres. Il gémit alors que ma langue rencontra la sienne. Je fis glisser mes mains de ses épaules à sa nuque pour finir dans ses cheveux, les siennes quittaient mes cuisses et allaient dans mon dos, elles remontèrent jusqu'à ma nuque puis redescendirent dans mon dos pour finir sur mes fesses qu'il pressa, me rapprochant de son bassin.

Il grogna quand mon bassin se mit à onduler contre le sien. Il relâcha ma bouche et enfouit son visage dans mon cou il le mordilla gentiment alors que je rejetai ma tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Je passai mes mains entre nous et les glissai sous son t-shirt, caressant tendrement son ventre avant de lui retirer son vêtement.

J'admirai pendant quelques secondes son merveilleux torse, tout en le caressant de mes petites mains, avant qu'Edward ne pose sa main sur mon menton et me force à lever les yeux vers lui. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, nos yeux noirs de désir. Doucement il approcha son visage du mien, anticipant notre prochain baiser je fermai les yeux, je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres.

**-Ah non hein ! Pas sur le canapé ! **Je sursautai et me reculai en entendant la voix d'Alice. **Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous voir faire vos cochonneries sur le canapé quand je rentre du boulot ! **Continua mon amie en claquant la porte d'entrée. **En plus il me semble que vous avez une chambre ! **

**-Pardon Alice. **Dis-je en me cachant dans le cou de mon petit ami.

**-Tu crois qu'elle va être de mauvaise humeur combien de temps encore ? **Me demanda doucement Edward. **Non parce que franchement je préfère encore quand elle a ses règles, d'une ça ne dure pas trois semaines et de deux elle est moins pénible que ça. **Je rigolai doucement. **Aïe ! Mais t'es complètement folle ou quoi ? **S'écria-t-il en massant l'arrière de sa tête. Alice venait de lui balancer son sac à main en pleine tête.

**-Je t'ai entendu, espèce d'idiot !**

**-Ouais ben c'est pas de notre faute si le bébé de Rosalie est un garçon et pas une fille. Donc si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ta sale tête ce serait cool.**

**-Un garçon ! J'avais déjà acheté pleins de petites robes toutes mimi, qu'est-ce que je vais en faire maintenant ? Je m'étais déjà imaginé des séances de shopping entre filles et tout est tombé à l'eau ! **Bouda-telle.

**-Pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire, il va y avoir plusieurs bébés et je suis certain que dans le tas il y aura une fille. **Lui dit Edward. Je me réinstallai convenablement alors qu'il se levait pour faire face à sa sœur tout en remettant son t-shirt.

**-Quoi ? Comment ça plusieurs bébés ? Tu veux dire que… Bella ?**

**-Non, non ,non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas enceinte ! **M'écriai-je en me levant à mon tour comme si l'on m'avait brûlé. **Pourquoi tu lui dis des choses pareilles ? **Râlai-je à l'attention d'Edward. **Qu'est-ce qui te prends de parler de bébés ? Je ne… Non je ne suis pas enceinte, Alice !**

**-Wouh, j'ai compris. Calmes-toi. Ben dis-donc ta réaction en dit long sur ton envie d'avoir des enfants. **Me dit mon amie en partant dans la cuisine.

**-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? **Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en jetant un regard noir à Edward. **Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu parles d'un bébé ? **Il me dévisagea quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais enceinte. J'ai simplement voulu dire que d'ici quelques années il y allait avoir d'autres bébé, que ce soit elle et Jasper, ou Rosalie et Emmett, ou même nous. **J'écarquillai les yeux et reculai d'un pas.

**-Je…**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? Tu ne veux pas d'enfants avec moi ?**

**-Je… **Je déglutis difficilement. **Je…**

La sonnette retentis et je me précipitai sur la porte, heureuse de pouvoir interrompre cette discussion qui me rendait nerveuse.

**-Alec ? Salut. **

**-Hum, salut Bella. Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle.**

**-Elle va bien. **Grogna Edward en se collant à mon dos passant une main sur mon ventre.

**-Oh salut Edward.**

**-On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? **Lui demandai-je.

**-En faite j'étais en train de préparer le dîner mais je n'ai plus d'huile.**

**-Oh bien sûr. Edward tu peux aller lui en chercher s'il te plait.**

**-Evidemment, ce n'est pas comme si les magasins étaient fermés et qu'il y avait d'autres voisins dans l'immeuble.**

**-Edward ! **Le grondai-je en me tournant vers lui. Il lança un regard noir à Alec avant de partir chercher ce que je lui avais demandé. **Excuse-le, il est un peu de mauvaise humeur. Sa sœur est insupportable ces derniers jours.**

**-Ce n'est rien.**

**-Euh tu veux rentrer boire un verre ?**

**-Voilà l'huile. **Nous interrompit Edward.

**-Merci. Euh je vais y aller. Merci pour l'invitation Bella mais je dois… **Il montra la bouteille d'huile.

**-Ouais pas de soucis.**

**-Je vous la ramènerai…**

**-Pas la peine, tu peux la garder. **Le coupa Edward. **On en a encore une en réserve.**

**-Oh, euh merci. Je vous en rachèterai une. Bon, ben a plus.**

**-Salut. **Je lui fis un petit signe de la main et refermai la porte. **Je vais prendre une douche. **Je contournai Edward mais il m'attrapa le poignet.

**-Bella ? **

**-Quoi ? Tu voudrais la prendre avec moi ? **Lui souris-je.

**-Même si j'en meurs d'envie, j'ai encore plus envie de finir notre discussion. **

**-Je préférerai prendre une douche avec toi. **Boudai-je. Il rigola et me prit dans ses bras.

**-On l'a prendra après. **Je grognai en enfouissant mon visage dans son torse. **Allez, viens. **Il me prit la main et m'entraina en dehors du séjour.

**-Tu as changé d'avis ?**

**-Non. Mais je préfère aller dans la chambre, Alice est dans la cuisine et ça ne la concerne pas.**

Je m'installai sur le lit et attendis qu'il s'installe à son tour. Quand se fut fait il me caressa la joue et me prit la main.

**-Ne fait pas cette tête on dirait que je vais te torturer. **Rigola-t-il. Je lui tirai la langue.

**-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je trouve que cette discussion arrive beaucoup trop vite.**

**-Bella, je ne te demande pas de me faire un bébé maintenant. Mais ta réaction... je sais, pas je me pose des questions. On aurait dit que la simple idée d'avoir des enfants te rebute. Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir si tu ne veux pas d'enfants, je…**

**-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en voulais pas.**

**-Ta réaction l'a dit pour toi.**

**-Pas du tout. Seulement tu disais qu'il y aurait bientôt d'autres bébés, et je sais pas j'ai paniqué ok. Je… J'ai cru que tu m'envoyais un message que tu voulais un bébé, mais je ne suis pas prête Edward, je… c'est trop tôt. Je veux juste toi et moi, on aura le temps pour faire des bébés plus tard.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est trop tôt pour avoir un bébé mais je suis soulagé que tu ne rejettes pas l'idée d'en avoir plus tard. **Il m'embrassa doucement et quand on se sépara je le regardai hésitante. **Pose ta question. **

**-Je… Est-ce que tu m'aurais quitté si je t'avais dit ne jamais vouloir d'enfants ? **Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire à me contempler. La panique commença à monter en moi. **Edward ?**

**-Jamais. Je t'aime comme un fou, et même si tu ne voulais pas d'enfants jamais je te quitterai. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois avec moi. Avec ou sans enfants.**

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

Je venais de sortir de la bibliothèque avec Alec, je sursautai quand un bouquet de rose surgit devant mon visage.

**-Bonsoir mon amour. **Me salua Edward avant de m'embrasser furieusement. Un raclement de gorge me fit reculer légèrement.

**-Oh je ne t'avais pas vu Alec. **Lui sourit hypocritement Edward.

**-Bella m'a proposé de faire le trajet avec vous.**

**-Oh ça aurait été génial, mais j'avais prévu d'emmener ma belle au restaurant. Ce sera pour une autre fois mec. **

Sans plus attendre il me tira par le bras dans la direction inverse de l'appartement. Je fis un sourire désolée à Alec alors qu'il restait planté bouche ouverte sur le trottoir à nous regarder partir.

**-Tu es pathétique. **Soupirai-je.

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**-Vraiment ? M'inviter au restaurant tout ça parce que tu n'aimes pas Alec est que tu refuses de faire le trajet avec lui. Tu ne trouves pas ça pathétique.**

**-Si je t'invite au restaurant c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.**

**-Vraiment ? **

**-Oui.**

**-Donc si tu n'avais rien à me dire tu aurais accepté de faire le trajet avec Alec ?**

**-... Ok, j'avoue, j'aurais certainement trouvé une excuse pour ne pas qu'il nous accompagne.**

Voilà déjà deux bonnes heures que nous étions dans ce restaurant et Edward ne m'en avait toujours pas dit la raison. Et Alors qu'il me parlait d'Emmett qui l'avait appelé cet après-midi à moitié en pleure parce qu'il ne supportait plus les sautes d'humeur de Rosalie, je le coupai.

**-Tu vas finir par me dire quelle est la grande annonce que tu as à me faire et qui est la raison de notre présence ici. **

**-Tu es vraiment impatiente mon amour. **Me taquina-t-il.

**-Impatiente ? Edward ça fait deux heures que je me fais violence pour ne pas craquer et que je patiente. Mais là j'en peux plus je veux savoir ce qui ce passe.**

**-Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas encore deviné. **Il me fit un sourire.

Je le contemplai quelques instants essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire quand soudain mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

**-Tu veux dire que… Oh mon dieu ! **M'exclamai-je un peu trop vivement parce que quelques clients du restaurant me dévisagèrent. Gênée je baissai les yeux. **Tu as eu une réponse ?** Il acquiesça. **Alors ? Arrête de me faire languir et dis-moi si tu es pris.**

**-Je n'en sais rien.**

**-Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? Tu as eu une réponse oui ou non?**

**-Oui j'ai eu la réponse. **Il sortit la lettre, qui était pliée en deux, de sa poche. Il me l'a donna, je la retournai et vis qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte.

**-Tu ne l'as pas ouverte ? Mais comment tu as pu tenir ? Je n'aurais pas pu résister si j'avais été à ta place.**

**-Je voulais le faire avec toi. Tu m'as soutenue et tu y crois tellement. Je ne me voyais pas l'ouvrir sans toi à mes côtés.**

**- Ouvres-la ! **Je lui tendis l'enveloppe impatiente.

**-J'aimerais que tu le fasses pour moi.**

**-Tu es sûr. **

**-Oui.**

Je soufflai un grand coup et ouvris l'enveloppe. Je parcouru les lignes et mon ventre se tordit en lisant la réponse.

**-Bella ? **Je relevai les yeux vers lui et lui fis un léger sourire alors que des larmes envahissaient mes yeux. **Je ne suis pas pris, hein ? **Je secouais la tête ne pouvant pas sortir un mot. **Ce n'est pas grave Bella. Tu y croyais trop, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû… ne pleure pas mon amour. **Me dit-il en essuyant les larmes qui avaient débordé sur mes joues. J'inspirais essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur et lui attrapai la main.

**-Tu es pris. **Dis-je dans un souffle.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu vas partir en tournée, Edward. Tu es pris. **Je lui tendis la lettre pour qu'il puisse lire la réponse.

**-Je pars dans deux mois.**

**-Pour six mois. Tu ne seras pas là pour l'accouchement de Rose. C'est officiel tu vas partir.**

Et sans que je puisse me retenir j'éclatai en sanglots**.**

_Et voilà j'espère que ça vous avez aimé._

_Merci à ma bêta __**DeMoNyUuki**__._

_A bientôt je vous embrasse._

_Vanouille._


End file.
